The King's Death
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: -The spirit king has died and Ichigo is the heir. Ichigo must marry and events unfold forcing people to conclusions and decisions but also forcing them together...entire diclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH sadly  IchiRuki!  UNDER REVISION!
1. Preface

_ A/N: Alrighty Chey Bourne here everyone and I'd like to tell you that I'll be revamping TKD for a while. I've been going through and checking my spelling errors on most of the chapters and the chapters that have been checked will have an Authors note, such as this one, on the top. The plotline and characters will be the same but a bit of detailing and body work will be added so read or reread and tell me what you think!_

The Kings Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Preface

During the mist of a battle with a hollow, I can feel something stirring in me and tearing me apart. Falling to the ground I clutch at my chest the pain becoming nearly unbearable as my vision blurs. The edge of my vision blackens as I watch Uryuu hits the hollow in the mask and it turns to ash. I clutch as my throat and cough loudly trying to bring air into my lungs as it seems to be pressed from them. Uryuu runs over with Chad by his side and they kneel worry creasing their brows.

"Ichigo are you alright you took a pretty hard hit? Ichigo!" I feel my hearing slowly fade from view and it feels like someone stabbed me through the heart. My vision goes completely grey and I feel my father's energy rushing toward me. Looking up I catch his eyes as they stare at me. Is this what it's like to die? My vision slowly goes black and I feel my chest rise slowly before becoming quicker and quicker as my hollow side surfaces to see what's wrong. Then, nothing; not even the air against my cheek or the annoying voice of Hichigo and the calming voice of Zangetsu.

Out of nowhere I feel a power rush through my bones and into my blood boiling in it for some time before Hichigo and Zangetsu return to me speaking softly at first and then growing louder as time wears on. Before my eyes even open my body propels me forward in pain and I grab at my heart as it races forward.

"Kurosaki-dono you must relax we cannot have you hurt yourself, I know it is painful but it is worse if you move!" A very flustered girl says pushing me back into a rather comfortable bed. She very pretty with bright honey colored hair pulling into a tie allowing the long strands to fall to the middle of her back. Bangs falling across her forehead curving around her crystalline eyes and framing them to look wide and innocent. I sigh and close my eyes for a moment trying to stay calm and relax to stop the pain.

"What is your name?" I ponder aloud she gasps and mumbles nervously much too softly for me to pick up. "Pardon?"

"My name is Yasu Kichura, Kurosaki-dono." She murmurs again but slightly louder this time. I open one eye and look at her noticing just how afraid of me she seemed to be. Her small feminine hands shook terribly and her wide eyes barely withheld the fear that seemed to radiate through them. Yet, every one of her movements was precise as if she was afraid to mess up or she had been doing them for many years. To calm her I try to push a small smile onto my face before asking my next question vaguely remembering the time Ruki told me that my smiles calmed people. Rukia would ask me to smile at the oddest of times but I did so understanding that she needed something from them.

"Why do you keep calling me that Yasu?" She looks at me wide eyed her lip quivering slightly and she looks as if she is about to cry. What did I say?

"I-I apologize, Kurosaki-dono, would you rather I called you something else?" I look at her slightly confused. She drops her head and eyes to the floor while sitting on her knees. Her hands roll around each other and she reminds me of a young child that has been scolded by their parents. I barely suppress the urge to chuckle at her knowing that it would only make her more uncomfortable than she already is.

"Please explain to me why you are addressing me as such I'm just a substitute soul reaper I'm no lord." Her eyes go wider, if that is even possible, as my father walks in and she stands and bows before walking toward the open Shoji screen kneeling and crawling out. She bows quietly before sliding the screen shut and I vaguely pick up on her soft steps fluttering across the wooden floors as she practically runs from my room.

"It's nice to see you up son." He says sitting down beside me and smirking. I feel a glare hardening my soft eyes as I stare at him demanding answers with just that one look. His eyes dart from mine and I can see a smile turning the corner of his lips. Ass it's not funny…I'm confused as hell.

"What the hell is going on, goat-chin?" I gripe and the harsh pain that comes with the harsh words removes the breath from me and I clutch my stomach in pain. My father chuckles and removes my hand from my stomach before waving a hand, glowing with kidou, over the area making the pain lessen until it is bearable. I sigh and relax into the bed my energy getting increasingly lower with each movement.

"Ichigo please don't be angry that I never told you about this but you are the new Spirit King. You mother was the younger sister of the former Spirit King and he didn't have any children because his wife died young and he refused to remarry so you are the only male heir. I didn't want to tell you because your mother didn't want you to be burdened by all of this until it was absolutely time. Your uncle was very old and just died recently. I'm not of this family's blood so I can't take the throne." I could feel my eyes slowly widening before I shut them completely and let out a harsh breath at my father's annoying nature. Opening my eyes I allow my emotions to calm practicing the techniques Yoruichi had been teaching me to control my temper.

"So my uncle is dead, what about my human life?" My dad looks away from me and I get my answer. My human body died but my soul didn't. I look to the window along the wall to my left before asking my next question. "How did I die?"

"Ichigo, when your Uncle died all his power was passed down to you and as your soul grew stronger your human body couldn't contain it and it slowly ate away at your human body and the seal placed on it until finally the seal broke and bam you died. Urahara is making a new gigai for you to use when you visit but you have no choice in the matter of the throne, also you will be married." I shake my head vehemently. What about Rukia? That bastard has known I've loved her for years now and he just now springs this shit on me if I wasn't in so much pain I'd kill him. I clench my fists and he scoots a bit away from me before settling down again. I suppose he sensed the hostility that is rolling off of me in waves. I release a breath again and think through everything. I should probably get all the details on this before I over react…yes Yoruichi has been trying to get me to think before acting as well.

"Dad…who will I marry?" He chuckles softly and I turn to face him. His eyes are alight with something reminiscent to laughter but not quite laughter…amusement maybe? The old man is senile anyway so what does it really matter. Should I even be listening to a word he says?

"You will get to choose between all of the noble families, each one has a suitor picked out for you and you will meet each of them until you find the one. Yasu is your servant and Haruto and Kenshin are your body guards. They will tell you everything you need to know but keep in mind they will also do what you say and you do not always have to listen to them… promise me something Ichigo." I sigh and try to nod before giving up on trying because it would be useless considering how stiff my body is. He chuckles dryly before shaking his head at my problems. The old bastard doesn't even try to help me he just sits there and laughs. Fucking asshole…

"Sure what is it old man?" I finally give up on him and roll my eyes at him. He laughs and talks very softly so no one can hear. It is so soft that I'm tempted to lean in closer to him but stop myself from doing so knowing that the pain will be very punishing.

"I want you to promise me you will have a little fun every once in a while and not lose who you are because of the crown, if you lose yourself you lose everything. I promised your mother I would get you to promise me this one thing." Looking up at him and grimace slightly at the mention of my mother. I miss her sometimes.

"Dad I promise that I won't let it go to my head. Tell Yuzu and Karin I love them okay? Every day?" My dad sighs and nods before gently hugging me so not to hurt me more and walking out stopping briefly to bow at the waist and close the shoji screen to my recovery room. Two shadows pass the first door and stop at the second to kneel and bow stiffly. One is huge and towers over the other. The second shoji screen slides open to reveal to bowing men who crawl through and then bow again before the smaller one turns and shuts the screen. They rise from their bows and sit staring at me.

"Kurosaki-dono we are your body guards Haruto and Kenshin." I laugh softly and wave my hand at them. They stare at me quizzically probably thinking that I lost my head or their new king is some crazy bastard.

"Stop bowing, for one, and for two call me Ichigo, I hate using formalities although I should get used to it because I can't tell that to everyone can I?" Haruto shakes his head 'no' and I chuckle dryly. They move to sit against the walk and Yasu comes back in to rewrap my bandages. She follows the pattern Haruto and Kenshin did before walking to my side and slowly lifting me to rewrap the bandages around my torso and chest.

I look over into her bright cheery eyes and she deflates a bit before ducking her burning face and working much quicker on my bandages. "Did anyone else come here with me?" She looks startled and nods slowly.

"Y-yes Kurosaki-dono, Shihōin-sama and Urahara-sama were here while you were recovering but they left before you awoke." I push a smile onto my face as she finishes trying to ease her fear but instead she blushed a bit before hurrying out completely forgoing formalities and simply shutting the screen. I stare at the shut screens before shaking my head and bit and turning back to the two silent men. I use my hands to push my body up into a sitting position ignoring my screaming body for a better look at the two. "Can you two tell me about the finding a bride part of the whole marriage thing I'm a little sketchy on that."

I scratch the back of my head and Haruto nods quickly and begins speaking. "Well each family of noble blood chose one suitor of the female gender to represent their family. You will meet them for a day or less and if you do not like them we may leave, it will not dishonor the families because most have other males lined up except for a few. Kenshin isn't the only one the Kuchiki house?" The bigger man nods and stays silent.

I take in their appearances and they sort of remind me of Kenryuu and Enryuu. Haruto is smaller than Kenshin with long shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes while Kenshin is larger than him with black hair that spikes all over his head and dark brown eyes. Kenshin has a black shield tattooed on his upper right arm while Haruto has a black dagger on the wrist of his left arm. While Haruto is a bit smaller than my size Kenshin towers over both of us and is slightly taller than the doorways. They are exact opposites and Haruto speaks more than Kenshin, actually Kenshin reminds me of Noba and Chad a little bit, silent but safe.

I suppose I'll have to tell Rukia, or maybe not…well we'll have to see who's from her house first now won't we. I hope for my sake its Rukia or I will tear the entire Seireitei down until she is mine.

"Um Haruto could we possibly go to the Kuchiki house first to get it over with, Byakuya is one scary guy and I just want to get past him, plus Renji will probably be there and I totally have to rub this in that bozo's face." He looks to Kenshin and they nod at the same time…creepy.

This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright here is the revised version of chapter one and please no flames but if you find a mistake just tell me where in a review or something…_

The Kings Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter One-Kuchiki Manor- a day later-Rukia

"What about Ichigo?" I murmur catching my brother's attention and noticing the slight twitch of his brow.

"Rukia you remember what you promised the elders when we adopted you it's only reasonable that they ask you this. Plus they would never allow you to marry a human of non-noble blood anyway so why don't you forget about him?" I turn to him and sigh before going to my room silently. Nii-sama never understood why I loved Ichigo the way I did. In fact no one ever did except maybe Yoruichi. They didn't know him like I did. They didn't know him as the sweet kind caring man that he was at home or the soft sensitive artist he was during art class. They only knew him as the powerhouse fighter that he is. They also didn't know his tender side that he showed during that stormy night or when his sisters would cry. I miss him sometimes when I'm here and he's there all the time.

Oh Ichigo, I only wish I could tell you how I really feel. The elders would never approve though so I kept my feelings a secret, I could tell that sometimes we were close and then sometimes you pushed me away and I did the same to you. I can only hope you'll forget about me. Please Ichigo, I beg you to forget about me and live as normal of a life as you can.

Night comes and goes and I'm walking around the streets trying to figure out what to do when a flash of orange hair catches my attention near the 6th division barracks. I shake my head and as I round the corner I run right into Ichigo.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing here?" I say grabbing his collar. I watch his eyes flicker around quickly.

"Rukia come with me." He says pulling me inside a building nearby and locking the door behind him. His eyes find mine and his fingers find my chin as he drawn it up so he can look at me directly. "I came to talk to you."

I shake my head fiercely back and forth stopping him from talking anymore and removing his hand from my face. He moves back a step grunting in surprise before looking at me with sadness in his warm brown eyes. I had never rejected a show of affection from him…not once.

"Ichigo we can't be friends anymore, I might be getting married soon. I'm sorry please I beg of you to forget me." I murmur before moving toward him and pressing my lips to his before running out. The feeling of that one kiss lingered on my lips more so than the searing ones of pain or of lust. This kiss was sad and filled with so much longing and hopelessness from both sides that I could hardly bear the weight that had settled on my heart in its wake.

Tears hit my cheeks and roll down them as sobs try to escape me. I watch as two men walk out the 6th squad barracks. They wear the royal guard tattoos so they must have been there to talk to my brother. I run past them and through the streets until I'm home. Running to my room I fall onto my bed and sob quite loudly releasing all of my pain. After a while my brother enters slowly and sighs softly pulling me to him.

"Rukia I know this will be hard but you'll be okay I promise when you meet the Spirit King everything will be okay. I can't say you'll meet him anytime soon but he is meeting with the elders tomorrow." I look up at him scared and heartbroken and sob again falling into his chest. His arms wrap around me hesitantly and his fingers run a soothing pattern across my back calming me enough to fall asleep. Everyone asks what Byakuya is like because he is so distant and yet to me he is like any older brother warm and loving but still his distant disposition is there hiding in the background when we argue. It's because of Hisana. In some ways he reminds me of Ichigo when he is with Yuzu and Karin.

After some time Nii-sama stands and leaves allowing me to resume my solitude for the remainder of the night. Sleep didn't come to me so as the sun began to rise I dressed for duty and walked toward the 13th division barracks to sit for a while or maybe go back to the backfield and watch the sun rise. In the long run I ended up going to the back field and watching the breeze roll across the grass as the dew slowly dried.

"Rukia you seem very upset is everything alright?" Captain Ukitake says coming up behind me. I jump startled for a moment before settling and turning to look over my shoulder at the white haired man.

"Of course Captain, shouldn't you be in bed?" I say raising an eyebrow quizzically. He rubs the back of his neck with one hand while waving the opposite hand and chuckling smoothly.

"I'm feeling good today. Please tell me what has transpired to make you so upset." I look out to the sun with a soft sigh and tell him everything. Starting from the very moment I realized I loved Ichigo as I was held at his hip and he held off the Sokyoku with one hand. Half way through the story he sits down beside me and every so often he nods his understanding. Once I'm done I'm nearly in tears again. His silent hand flattens on my shoulder blade and his calming reiatsu soothes my sadness just the slightest.

"Rukia, I think that everything will happen in a good way for you, believe you will be shocked to see who the former spirit King's nephew is, he came to see me today and talk to me about you. His guards wanted to know more about your almost execution and such. Perhaps everything will fall as it may." I nod softly and help the Captain stand slowly.

We walk back to the barracks in silence and then he leaves me with only a soft smile. In his own way, Captain Ukitake is like the father figure I never had even if he's sick all the time and worries me to death. His strength reminds me of my brother in a way but he's not as hard headed as Nii-sama. That's why Nii-sama and Ichigo don't get along. I wonder if Ichigo went home or not?

10th Division Barracks-Ichigo

"Hey Rangiku, long time no see." I say walking through the door swiftly. Kenshin and Haruto follow behind me silently barely noticed by anyone who hasn't looked up from their desks. They are too far away to thought to be with me since I'm surprising Tōshirō.

"Hi Ichigo! Wow what are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you!" She says hugging me tightly. Her chest would suffocate me if I wasn't so tall. She pulls away and smiles at me brightly. "I bet you came to visit Rukia!"

"No actually I'm here today to pay a little visit to Tōshirō. Is he here?" Rangiku looks at me for a moment surprise in her wide icy eyes before she nods and allows a smile to crawl across her face briefly.

"Of course he's here Ichigo; he's in his office doing paper work." I thank her politely and she leads me back to the office. Haruto and Kenshin follow silently without saying a word. Her nibble fingers knock at the door and upon hearing his gruff voice tell her to come in she flings the doors open and waltzes in like she owns the damn place.

"Could you two wait out here please?" I ask turning my head to the two men trailing me. Their eyes widen and the go to object before I narrow my eyes and they nod quickly. Kenshin moves to the wall and leans against it while Haruto folds down on himself and begins to meditate.

"Of course Ichigo, as you wish…" Haruto says softly bowing his head ever so slightly before fluttering his eyes closed again. We came to an agreement about the 'dono' thing. He gets to be as formal as he wants when we are in front of people that I am not informal with but he is not allowed to use the suffix in front of the Gotei 13 aside from the Sotaicho, my family, and my close friends. Rangiku leads me in and I watch as Tōshirō looks up his eyes tired and kind of red. His usual perfect white hair is sticking up in every place imaginable and he seems frustrated.

"Hey Tōshirō you look a little tired are you alright there?" He grimaces and his eye twitches softly showing his anger. He lays his pen on the table after almost breaking it in two and glares at me.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you Kurosaki." He growls softly glaring at me. I can practically feel Haruto's reiatsu spike at the rude tone Toshiro had picked up.

"That's Kurosaki-dono to you Taicho mind yourself." Haruto says from behind the door. His shadow is now fully erect and his body is turned away from the room.

"Thanks Haruto you just ruined my fun, I planned on messing with him a bit more." Haruto sighs and taps the watch on his arm. I practically growl in anger as he's pushing my temper to its limit.

"Yes I know that we have to meet with suitor quit ruining my fun you ass hat." He chuckles and so does Kenshin before Kenshin quiets down quickly. "I heard that Kenshin."

"Y-you're the new Spirit King?" Tōshirō shouts his eyes bugging out of his head and his hands running through his hair in a smooth circuit. I slap my hand over his mouth quickly to shut him up.

"Shut up I'm trying to keep it a secret if Rukia finds out she'll kill me for not telling her I that have to get married." Tōshirō nods and moves away from me to sit down. His body seems to calm form it's stiffened position as he pours himself a cup of steaming hot tea.

"So have you started the meetings yet?" I shake my head and grimace. His eyes turn amused as he notices the look on my face.

"Honestly I don't want to. I don't want to marry someone I don't love." Tōshirō laughs softly and it's that knowing laugh. Toshiro knows, he's more perceptive then I would normally give him credit for but he knows that I know about his feeling for Karin.

"You mean you don't want to marry anyone who isn't Rukia right?" His words are muffled behind his cup as he brings more tea into his mouth and then he chuckles seeing the hocked look cross my face. Rangiku laughs softly with him and I grimace.

"Am I that easy to read?" They both nod and I sigh. Standing up I pat Tōshirō on the head before hugging Rangiku. He growls and tries to pat down his wild hair before glaring fiercely at me. "You know Tōshirō you should stop by and visit some time with Rangiku liven the place up, I don't have much fun anymore and it would be just like old times, bring the gang along if you want."

"Whatever you say Kurosaki-dono." He answers sarcastically while returning to his paper work.

"No I'm serious, that place is boring, and I don't get to talk to anyone who doesn't stutter or fear me except Haruto and Kenshin." I lower my voice to a whisper. "I don't think Kenshin talks I've been trying for three days now!"

They both laugh and I turn and wave before walking out. My body guards follow me as we shunpo toward the Kuchiki manor. They sort of remind me of puppy dogs that follow their owners around and are constantly under their feet. Haruto rings the bell and the gate is opened by a servant.

"K-Kurosaki-dono, please come in. T-the elders are waiting for you s-shall I inform them that you have arrived?" I nod softly and the woman with long blond hair leads us through the ground and disappears behind a door before coming back and opening it. She bows quickly and runs off. We walk in and I take a seat where they motion. The seat is actually very comfortable and it has armrests!

"Kurosaki-dono we are honored that you chose to come to our house first. Please allow us the honor of introducing you to our suitor." I wave my hand dismissing the idea. Their eyes widen and they bow quickly thinking they've angered me. I wave my hands in front of me trying to stop them before rubbing the back of my neck.

"Actually I would like to know your suitors name before I meet her." They nod quickly and pull out a folder passing it to Kenshin slowly. I open it and see Rukia's picture on the top. I trace her face softly. My fingers repeatedly trace her face before I look up. "There is no need for me to meet your suitor I know her quite well actually. However I would like to speak to all of you on a certain matter that I vowed I would if I ever got the chance."

They nod quickly and beg me to speak to them. "I would like to know why a woman that was supposed to marry me was almost executed some time ago and how you could do that to your own family." They stutter and try to regain some decency in my eyes and it is almost comical.

"We tried all that we could-" One says, before another cuts him off.

"Yes, I swear we did but it was out of our hands." The other one says softly.

"Please do not hold our mistakes against her." An older woman says pleadingly.

"Why would I do that, I said I know your suitor very well, I do not treat people I know rudely based on their lineage. I do, however, understand that it was out of your hands so I will not blame you for the matter I as simply inquiring." They release a breath at my soft voice and a knock sounds through the room echoing off the high ceiling.

"Enter." One says, Byakuya steps forward and bows on his knees keeping his head to the ground as he speaking quickly and quietly.

"I apologize for being late but my sister will not leave her room please forgive her." He says still not looking up at me. His fingers tense as everything is silent except for my soft breathing.

"Oh that's quite alright Byakuya, I already know your sister pretty well, I'd even go as far to say we're very good friends." His head shoots up and his eyes widen in disbelief. The

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" He questions slightly confused.

"That is Kurosaki-dono-" I wave Haruto's comment to stop and he nods quickly silencing himself.

"It's alright Haruto, Byakuya is just in shock last time he heard I was still a substitute soul reaper. My Uncle on my mother's side was the former Spirit King. He didn't have any children so I'm the heir." He nods his face turning as blank as it usually is.

"So I take it you are the soul reaper that saved Rukia from being executed?" One of the elders asks softly. I nod slowly and grimace slightly. I stand and push a smile onto my face trying to be as nice as possible.

"I will consider your house as a choice of my bride. Do not speak one word to Rukia about this meeting I do not wish for her to know of my position. If we are done here I think we have another meeting to go to am I correct Kenshin?" He looks to the schedule then to Haruto who speaks quickly.

"Yes, Kurosaki-dono, you have two more meetings today and then we can return to the palace until tomorrow where we will meet the last two suitors. Thank-you for welcoming us into your home with Kurosaki-dono." Kenshin nods and bows with Haruto.

"Yeah thanks, I'd also like to say thank-you for keeping my secret." I wink and they lead us out. Haruto pulls up my hood as Rukia rounds the corner before bowing softly. We pass and I make sure my concealment band is working so she can't sense me.

I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me. Maybe I'll set up a meeting with her at some point next week on her day off. I hope she doesn't kill me; maybe having Haruto isn't such a bad idea.

"Haruto I don't want you to jump immediately if I start shouting when I personally meet Ms. Kuchiki…I have a feeling Rukia might want to kill me after this one." Kenshin nods softly and I growl storming toward the next house. Why won't he talk? They shrug and follow behind me talking silently.

"Was it something I said?" Haruto asks softly. Kenshin makes some kind of movement and Haruto sighs. "You right it couldn't have been something I said. It was probably something you said Kenshin way to go." I hear the slap of skin and see Haruto rubbing at the back of his head.

"Quit messing around you two." I say as we knock on the next door. This is going to be a long couple of days. I miss my simple human life…never thought I'd think that.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright chapter two is also up and revised so enjoy!_

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Two-The Final Suitor's House-Ichigo

I am done. My feet are asleep and they will be for another three hours with the rate we're going. I've been sitting here waiting for this princess wannabe to be prepared to come out for nearly two hours now. I bet you she's going to look like every other suitor I've '_seen'_ so far; a slut. Honestly none of these girls stand a chance against Rukia but I'm humoring their families. I sigh and Haruto moves closer to me for a moment before looking to Kenshin.

"The King is growing weary please tell the suitor to hurry or we are leaving." Haruto says quickly and powerfully. Their eyes go wide and one stands. His hands are braced on the table but I can see the indecision in his body because his arms wobble a bit and his fingers start twitching as he speaks.

"You can't do that!" He shouts his voice cracking while he points a shaking finger at me. Haruto opens his mouth to speak but a deep fiery voice echoes around effectively cutting Haruto off and gaining everyone's attention that are seated in the room including my own.

"Do not speak to your king in such a way and if you choose not to listen to my order I will personally deal with you." Kenshin says shocking me to the point where I nearly fall out of my seat and on to the ground gazing up at him as his lips move and words come out!

I crook a finger at Haruto and he bends down his body rigid and his eyes wide as saucers. "Haruto…please humor me and tell me I did not just hear something that no one else did."

"Uh…I believe we all heard Kenshin speak Kurosaki-dono." I nod and turn my head away from the now silenced man to my left as the doors fling open. Three maids follow out my suitor who is dressed in the finest of silk. Layer upon layer is folded over her body each folded over another to reveal her chest and shoulders. Her tight blonde hair tumbles out of a set of hair sticks and drape over her shoulder where a soft pink hair comb is places by her ear. Granted, she is beautiful but she's a bit too much for my taste. Everything is just too much. I like simplicity. I sigh and she bows before me fluttering her eyelashes in a way that she presumes is seductive.

"Hello Kurosaki-dono, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I nod as she moves forward and takes my hand pressing her lips to it and nearly slobbering all over it. Imagine kissing that. With a sigh and mental shiver from Hichigo, I stand and bow back respectfully. I've already decided that I do not want her and I cannot spend another moment in her presence.

"Yes it's nice to meet you as well. Although your beauty is astounding I feel you are not the right woman for me, I apologize." She gapes at me openly making her resemble a fish almost before the look is washed from her face like footsteps in the sand as the tide crawls up the beach. Her eyes drain until they are darkened with anger. She moves forward to yell at me as I wipe my hands off on my pants getting any specks from the silk. That in itself is annoying. Why they would give me silk anything is questionable considering I can't even keep white shirts clean.

"We shall be leaving now." Haruto says before glaring at the woman as I turn and walk toward the door a migraine beginning to form behind my eyes from her perfume.

"You fool you will regret not picking me!" She shouts behind me loudly and I hear her foot hit the ground and echo around the room. I shake my head and shunpo away from her and her annoying house as well as my guards. They go to follow and I flick a hand shooing them away before heading toward the back field that Rukia always sits in after her shift. I hit a tree without a sound and close my eyes basking in the soothing presence of her reiatsu. Opening my eyes I find myself transfixed with the scene of Rukia crying silently into her hands.

At first glance one would presume she is just tired or stressed but if you look closely enough you can see her small shoulders tremble with each breath she takes and releases. What's wrong, has something occurred in her family. Has someone died and I was not alerted. I know she worries about Ukitake could it be him? I very nearly break my resolve not to move and go to her before locking my muscles and staying where I am.

Rukia…I hope she doesn't hate me for not telling her but she didn't give me the chance to. I hope I can find a way to be with her forever an always if she doesn't except my proposal.

"Oh Ichigo god I miss you. I hate my family for doing this to me! If you were here I wouldn't feel so lost and alone!" She sobs quite loudly shocking me and making me stumble a bit on the tree branch. If she wasn't upset she would have heard me but it's obvious she's upset. I feel my reaitsu move from me and weave toward her wrapping around her slender shoulders and calming her as much as I could without actually touching her. Her body shakes fiercely and I sigh and turn my head from her. She cries continuously but her voice is silent. I hadn't realized how much I missed her voice. I move from the tree and then toward my home for the time being. I sit down and sigh, my mind whirling with thoughts all centered on a certain raven haired midget.

I'm brought from my thoughts as a shadow appears in front of the shoji screens. They move to the left door and bow silently before knocking. I grunt in acknowledgement of their presence and Haruto begins speaking quickly and quietly a bit fearful of interrupting my solitude. "Kurosaki-dono someone is here to see you, he says his name is Chad and he has along a guest whom did not state their name, is the pair permitted to speak with you your highness?"

"Yeah let him in, Chad is my friend from the human world." Chad walks through the door with Ririn by his side bouncing silently in her girl gigai. Her eyes lock on mine and she screams lunging at me joyfully. Her tiny arms wrap around my neck as her legs wrap around my waist before she slip to the ground still hugging my hips with her arms.

"Ichigo I haven't seen you in forever!" Her arms tighten around me and I laugh softly messing up her hair. She doesn't swat me away like usual instead she giggles softly showing me how much she actually misses me.

"Hey Ririn, how are you getting along without me?" Tears well up in her eyes; pooling for only a moment, before she hides her face in my chest hiding them from me.

"I miss you. There I said it you jerk, I miss you." She cries shaking softly. I rub her back soothingly and try to calm her down. I bend forward and pick her up like I do Karin and Yuzu when they cry since I'm so much larger than them.

"Ririn I missed you too." I murmur softly into her hair as she tries to calm herself down.

"She made me take her with me and I couldn't stop her. I just wanted to see how you were doing after your latest injury." Chad says in his usual deep base of a voice. It brings me the sense of normalcy that I had been wishing for all day. I swear Chad knows when something is wrong. I sigh quietly offering him a nod of acceptance not realizing that I had actually done it until he sighed and sat down against the wall. .

"Well I've been better emotionally; I saw something today that I don't think I ever want to see again. Aside from that I've been okay…hey Ririn would you like to stay with me until my wedding?" I murmur. She pulls her face away from mine and a grin brightens her face as she nods excitedly. I look to Chad and notice his eyes are looking to Haruto and Kenshin. I turn my attention to the pair and realize exactly why my friend is looking at them so oddly.

"I don't know Kenshin…I mean he is giving off but what is he?" Kenshin sighs and hits Haruto across the head with a slap full of spirit energy. "Oh…I suppose that could be it but they don't seem to have known each other for that long." Kenshin sighs and shakes his head again before his eyes dart to the two of us. He growls silently and hits Haruto again.

"Would you two mind sharing what you're talking about?" Ririn asks sweetly from her position in front of me. The pair's eyes dart to me and Haruto bites back a remark upon seeing my raised eyebrow and smooth glare in his direction.

"Uh…well…we want to know what he is." Haruto motions toward Chad and Chad and I share a look. Chad frowns and allows me to speak unable to put it into words. I always one to talk wasn't I?

"Well Haruto we aren't quite sure he's a human with spiritual powers that we call fullbringers. Other than that we've got nothing..." Haruto nods and Kenshin sighs softly shaking his head at our explanation. He seems deep in thought before he turns and begins murmuring something to Haruto.

"Kenshin thinks you're wrong. He says that his energy is too close to something else to be that. Perhaps it's because he's human Kenshin. How would that happen though?" The bigger one looks to Haruto and nods slowly his eyes widening.

"What do you mean?" Haruto rubs the back of his neck, a trait he picked up from me when I'm trying to explain something to them and his eyes narrow slightly thinking of how to state it.

"Kenshin is from a long line of protectors in the royal guard they are usually just spirits and are never reborn as humans so it's understandable that Chad confuses him. His spirit energy is so much like Kenshin's that it's scary. It doesn't feel the same but its close in the way it moves. You see when he is around someone he is close to it tends to fluctuate to determine how much danger the person is in. Kenshin's people are marked as different because they only fight to help others that they see as deserving. Am I right in assuming Chad would do anything to help you?" I sigh and sit down on my butt in a very ungraceful display followed by Lirin and Chad who just seem to sink to the floor.

"Yeah I'd do anything to help Ichigo." Chad says shrugging. "He helped me before so I decided I'd help him whenever I got the chance." I hear Kenshin speak slowly and it reminds me of the way Chad speaks just deeper and older…more mature almost.

"He fought humans that you wouldn't." He didn't ask he stated which was odd in its self but the way he said it made me think back to the day I fought those guys to get Chad's coin back.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kenshin shrugs and falls silent again.

"Haruto please continue." I say looking at him expectantly.

"Well, his family is called Shields, as to why his tattoo, but they are born with that tattoo. Only his family bear that tattoo and only the highest in your family have a shield and a sword. I am a sword, hence the tattoo, and usually a person only receives a sword. Shields do fight and are bigger than swords; they do not speak often and have a quiet but strong sense about the way they present their selves. They are ultimately loyal to whoever they befriend and are often noted to risk their life for causes their friends believe in with a passion. Some spirits resemble shields but do not have the same abilities as the man you see before you." Haruto stops to take a breath and I speak slowly stories flashing through my eyes of all the thing people have told me about Chad.

_"I asked if he wanted to just give up, after all he had only known Rukia for three months, but he said that if you were willing to risk your life to save her then he was." Captain Kyōraku said laughing softly and placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. _

"Rukia…" I murmur softly looking over to Chad. "Captain Kyōraku told me about your fight once. He remembered something you said." Her face enters my mind and I can almost see our group of friends sitting on the roof of the high school eating lunch together and laughing softly. I miss that. At first I hated it because everyone was so loud and they just invaded my solitude but after some time I just got used to it and it became a normal occurrence that I tended to wait the entire morning for. The days that I didn't go to school because I was sick or injured Rukia would stay with me and sit beside me as we had drawing contests until school was out and everybody dropped by to see how I was doing. I miss that a lot. I miss sitting with the Vizards when Rukia would go back to the Soul Society from time to time as well.

"If you were willing to risk your life for Rukia then he was willing to risk his." Kenshin says standing and bringing me from my own mind and back to our conversation.

"Chad I think Kenshin might be right." I murmur softly and Haruto nearly falls out of his body in anger. I nearly chuckle at his crestfallen face.

"But I told the story." He mumbles a dark aura glowing about him in depression. Ririn laughs softly and stands pulling me up with her.

"Ichigo can we go shopping I want to wear a kimono for your wedding but I don't have one and Uryuu-sama won't make me one?" I nod and pull myself up off the floor.

"Sure Ririn, are you two coming or am I just going with Ririn and Chad?" They stare at me in shock before nodding quickly. Haruto hands me my cape-like hood and I done it with great ease. I watch as Ririn dances in front of us pulling me along with her. Chad falls into step with Kenshin and Haruto trails slightly behind me but in front of Chad and Kenshin.

We make it into town and I watch as everyone gasps at the young woman beside me. We walk into a kimono shop and I lean against the wall.

"Ririn pick out any one you want and we'll get it okay?" I murmur running my hand over her hair softly. She nods and looks at one.

It's pink and has tiny red flowers dotting it. The obi is dark cherry red with thin strips of pink along the outsides of the sleeves. Yuzu would love it. Another one catches my eye. It's midnight blue with small black tree branches surrounding it. Pale blue and silver butterflies dot it also. The obi was soft silver that shone brightly at even the smallest fleck of light hitting it. This one would be perfect for Karin. I grab them both and move to a sales woman.

"Could you put both of these on my tab and gift wrap them separately, they're for two very special women, my little sisters." The lady smiles and bows softly.

"Of course Kurosaki-dono, they will love them." She hurries away and Ririn comes out to show off her first choice. The kimono was soft sea foam white with light blue flower petals dancing across it and the obi was the same shade of light blue. She sighs and turns around slowly.

"Perhaps you should not pick white Ririn." Chad says softly. She nods slowly and turns to change. Next she comes out in a very light almost watercolor yellow kimono. It had soft pink petals that reminded me of Byukuya's sword's attack but I liked it on her. The obi was a soft blue that was nearly white but it all looked very nice.

"I like that one Ririn." She nods smiling brightly and goes to change deciding to get that one. I walk over to the combs and notice a black one and a dark cherry red one with three small orange stones dotting one side.

"Excuse me is there anything else you would like Kurosaki-dono?" I nod and turn to face her.

"Yes I would like to buy the kimono the blonde girl is carrying and these two hair combs. Also could you bright me any hair combs that might match that kimono. Thank-you." She quickly does as I asked and bring the combs over to me slowly.

"Ririn come here and pick out a hair comb." She dances over and her eyes widen, she shakes her head back and forth.

"Ichigo those are expensive I could never let you get me one plus Urahara-san will be disappointed that you spent so much money on me." I push her toward the box with my hand and she nods slowly looking over them and picking up a soft blue one.

"Can I have this one Ichigo?" I nod and the lady takes it slowly and wraps it along with everything else. Her fingers move quickly and she smiles before looking up from her work.

"Kurosaki-dono would you like the combs with the kimono's they match?" I nod swiftly and she hands me the boxes after placing the combs in them.

"Here Kurosaki-dono allow me to carry them." Haruto takes the boxes and we leave the shop slowly.

"Hey Ichigo, for whom are those other two boxes?" Ririn asks gripping my hand in her smaller one and is looking up at me with a bright childish joy sparkling in her eyes.

"I got one for Yuzu and one for Karin. I thought I should get them something to show I miss them." She nods and skips beside me silently.

I hear hushed whispers as we get to more crowded streets.

"Who is the little girl with the new Spirit King?"

"I'm not sure but she's cute. Maybe she is one of his younger sisters. Masaki did have two daughters right?" The other woman nods and they continue gossiping. Ririn looks down ashamed and drops my hand. I pick her hand back up into mine and she looks up confused.

"Is it okay if I consider you one of my sisters Ririn?" She nods brightly and begins skipping beside me again. We return home and I look to Haruto.

"When do I need to decide?" He looks to his schedule and holds up a finger.

"You have two days, Ichigo." I nod and look to the boxes.

"Perfect, then, we are going to the world of the living. Ririn does Urahara have our gigais prepared?"

"Of course silly he was expecting you to visit soon." She says over her shoulder from where she's laying reading a comic book with her feet kicking in the air.

"Shall we have the portal opened?" Haruto says. I send him a look like 'duh' and he move out the door quickly followed closely by Kenshin.

"Hey Ichigo you've been wanting to tell me something all day haven't you?" I look up at Chad and plop onto my butt.

"Well I wanted to know if you'd look after Yuzu and Karin for me while I'm here. I really worry about them and I know my dad is a shinigami and all but I don't want him in charge of their safety." Chad smiles at me and nods once quickly alerting me to his agreement.

"Um…Ichigo, are you serious about me staying with you until the wedding because I really miss Noba and Kurōdo. Could you just stay in the human world for two days and then I can visit some other time after you're married?" I nod softly and pat her head as Yasu rushes in bowing softly.

"K-Kurosaki-dono t-the portal is r-ready. W-we apologize for t-the wait." I laugh loudly and shake my head at her fear of me.

"Yasu calm down, I'm not angry but thank-you for telling me. I want you to do me a favor and send word to the Kuchiki clan tomorrow night that I wish to marry Rukia. Also ask them to tell Rukia I wish to meet for lunch in two days' time. Thank-you Yasu you may go now." She bows quickly and hurries out. I grab Yuzu and Karin gifts and Ririn trots happily beside me as Chad carries her gift in one arm. We pass through the portal with ease and come walking out in Urahara's underground training area. He's standing there with Gigais for all of us. I slip into mine after handing him my sister's gifts and he looks at them curiously.

"Open either and I'll kill you. Those gifts are for Yuzu and Karin. Do I look the same in this Gigai and do they remember me?" He nods an answer for both and I grab the gifts back from them. "What is my story for being away?" Yoruichi slips beside me and begins speaking softly to me.

"You are getting married to the daughter of your father's long time best friend who is from a very noble family and then you are moving far away to go to college and help run their family business since their father passed away." She smirks and tweaks my ear.

"Yes Yoruichi I chose Rukia." She smiles softly and scales the ladder with ease. I do the same but use shunpo so I don't have to use my hands. We reach the top and I fix my clothing before looking at the car waiting out front for us.

"We arranged for a car to take us to your house since you are marrying someone of the noble class. Also it would be very ill mannered of us to have our king walking the streets." Haruto says bowing deeply. I hit him on the head as Kenshin does and he rubs the back of his head as we all climb in the car. That's when I hear it.

"I-CHI-GO!" Keigo wails running at me. I turn in shock and Haruto puts his arm out closing lining him and making him fall to the ground. Mizuiro walks up and looks at Keigo.

"Mr. Asano you might not want to keep laying on the ground someone might step on you. Oh hello Ichigo, where have you been lately?" I smile softly and hand the gifts to Chad to put in the back.

"Ririn I want you to stay here for a bit I'll come back and get you then." I murmur pushing her toward Yoruichi, who is now in her cat form.

"Okay Ichigo." She skips over and into the shop disappearing behind the doors.

"Actually I've been pretty far from here, I'm getting married to one of my dad's old friend's daughter. We've known each other for quite some time actually. I'll be living there to help out with their business after graduating from college since her father passed away. How has everyone been?"

Keigo just now stands up and looks at the boxes.

"Everyone has been good; we were all worried when you didn't come back to school." Mizuiro says smile softly.

"Hey Ichigo what's on the boxes?" He says going to poke the boxes. Haruto slaps his fingers away and glares at him.

"They are gifts for Miss Yuzu and Miss Karin, do not touch them." He murmurs darkly. Keigo lurches back a bit afraid. Haruto looks to his watch and then speaks directly to me. "Master Kurosaki we are going to be late if you wish to make it there for dinner."

"Wait he calls you master that must be cool. Are you marrying into a noble family or something?" I put my hands in my pockets and flash a look to Haruto and Kenshin who get in the car pulling Chad along.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Hey look, I've got to go, maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow when I stop to say goodbye to everyone." They nod and wave as I get in the car and we drive off.

"Master Kurosaki would you like us to return to Urahara's shop and help train Chad?" Haruto says softly.

"Yeah but could one of you help me with the boxes because no doubt my dad is going to attack me." They nod and Kenshin gets out while grabbing the boxes. He follows me in silently and I round the corner to see Yuzu and Karin lying on the couch watching TV. I turn to Kenshin and he places the packages on the kitchen table silently before moving out the door. He bows lowly and runs out. I walk over and grab the remote before changing the channel. My heightened senses pick up on two reaitsu that have been oftening our home. The strongest one, which is common because he's been on assignments in the world of the living and always stops by to see Karin, is Toshiro while the second is Hisagi, who is currently his partner on missions. The reiatsu signatures of the two guards sat heavily in the air but I knew them and had extensive background checks done on them so it's fine if they are here.

"Hey Ichigo why'd you do that?" Karin shouts before her eyes turn into saucers and she screams loudly tackling me. Yuzu does the same and they squeeze the living day lights out of me. Toshiro's reaitsu swirls around Karin meaning he was here recently and it centers on a small ice colored bead hanging from a chain around her neck. My old man rushes in wondering what the yelling is all about and laughs loudly helping all three of us up.

"Ichi-nii what are you doing here?" Yuzu says looking up at me with huge glossy eyes. I wipe away a stray tear from her cheek and kiss her forehead softly before kissing Karin's forehead too.

"I had some time off, plus I knew I just had to bring you two the gifts I got, I mean they're over on the table if you want them." Both of their eyes widen and they dart to the table grabbing the elegantly wrapped boxes and check which on is their box. They both peel back the wrappings until they pull out the kimonos. Yuzu runs her fingers across the silky material and Karin traces the patterns with her eyes before turning to me.

"I know you did not wrap these by yourself." Her smile ticks me off to her happiness and thankfulness because her words, as usual, don't. I must admit that something in her smile has changed and I'm guessing it has something to do with the reiatsu swirling around her.

"Oh thank-you Ichi-nii you're the best big brother in the world!" Yuzu says going to stand.

"Wait there is one more thing in the boxes Yuzu." Karin says lifting the small black box out of the larger one. Yuzu follows suit and small gasps of surprise move through their lips as they pull out the small delicate combs.

"Wow Ichi-nii these are beautiful." Yuzu murmurs softly. Karin is still speechless.

"Ichigo they look like the ones mom wore in her wedding." Karin murmur softly tracing the stones.

"I know… I want you two to wear these to my wedding okay?" They nod brightly and my dad places his hand on my shoulder.

"Ichigo those are beautiful." I look to my sisters and watch in astonishment as tears flooded Karin's eyes. She sets the things on the table and grips the bead tightly in her fingers still not turning to me.

"I missed you Ichigo!" She shouts before turning abruptly and lunging for me. Her long figners grip my shirt tightly and she buries her head in my chest. Her tears wet my shirt and I run my fingers through her hair.

"I promise that after everything is over and done with you can visit if you want to." My dad sends me a look and I glare back at him over Karin's head telling him everything I want in one gaze.

"Yuzu, Karin why don't you both run to your rooms and place your gifts somewhere safe so they won't get messed up before the wedding?" They nod and shuffle up the steps with their gifts clutches to their chests. My dad turns to me his heavy gaze leveling on my own. "Ichigo are you sure you want to bring them into our world?"

"Dad I am not abandoning my sisters and I'm not sure when I'd have time to come here for more than a day or two. Plus I want them both to be there for my wedding." He nods and touches my shoulder reassuringly basically saying that he understands my wishes and will grant them. He then retreats to our living room to open a draw by the couch and dig through it for a few moments. He pulls out a small black velvet box with a triumphant grin. His figners tighten around it before he tosses it to me and I catch it with ease.

I lift the lid to see a shimmering black diamond set against a pale silver ring band. It's wasn't thick and solid it was long thin lines twisted around each other creating small holes. On either side of the diamond two holes shaped like hearts sat starring up at me. I remember my mother wearing this as a child before one day she was wearing a different on.

"That was your mother's engagement ring that her father gave to me before he died. When you were younger she took it off and placed it in our safe saying to give it to you when you wanted to marry. She then wore the ring I gave her for our seventh anniversary until her death. I want you to give that to Rukia when you propose." I nod and close the box slipping it in my shirt pocket.

Flopping onto the couch I watch the station I had previously turned on as Yuzu and Karin come back down to sit beside me. My dad sits on the chair beside us and Yuzu and Karin each curl up on one side of my body with their heads resting on my legs. My arms are sprawled out across the back of the couch and it felt nice to sit like this. It felt nice to be a family again. I really missed my family. Ever since mom died it has been oddly different around our house.

Looking down I notice Yuzu and Karin are both fast asleep. Karin begins muttering in her sleep and clutching my jeans tightly in her hands.

"Ichi…nii…I love you…Ichi-nii." She murmurs before snuggling deeper into my side with ease and tightening her grip on my shirt. I drape my arm around her and smile softly down at her.

"Ichigo you do know I'm proud of you above all else right?" I look up startled at my father's voice. It had shattered the silence but it was still barely above a whisper so not to wake my sisters.

"Yeah I guess so." I rub the back of my neck as he nods and turns to the TV thinking about what to say next. After a few moments he speaks again reining in my attention.

"You will make a very good father one day Ichigo and a very good husband." I frown and gently remove Karin and Yuzu from me before heading toward the kitchen. He follows behind me meaning we're not done talking and I look to him before grabbing some of dinner's left overs and heating them up to eat them.

I sigh softly before speaking the one fear I have yet to admit to anyone. "Dad what if Rukia denies me?" He turns to me and his face is very serious something I haven't seen in many years.

"She won't deny you Ichigo; she loves you as much as you love her." I sit down beside him and for the first time in a very long time we have a quiet father son moment. It was weird but it was nice, I really miss how thing used to be with mom here. We'd always spend the night on the couch watching TV or playing board games, that stopped when mom died, we at least for me.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chappy three is revised my lovely readers so please enjoy!_

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Three-the Kuchiki Mansion-Rukia's room-Rukia

"Nii-sama, why do these things happen to me?" I sob out dropping the letter addressed to our family from the Spirit King. It appears that I was chosen as his bride-to-be. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and into my brother's robes drenching them with the salty water. My hands clutched around his shirt as I literally sprawled myself across him trying to find some comfort from the dull throb of pain starting in my chest. I loathe the man that would dare to steal me away from Ichigo and all that I have grown to love. No man…no being would ever compare to Ichigo in any way and I realized that long ago. No one would sway me from my belief they didn't then and they won't now.

"Rukia I assure you that you will meet him first and after you realize he tried to talk to you before all of this happened you will not be half as angry please just go and meet him to tell him you do not wish to marry him. He is away visiting his family as the letter stated. He will surely choose another bride if you turn him down. Please just calm your tears." My body stills at his soft and tender voice. I look up at him through red rimmed eyes and nodding my consent.

"Okay Nii-sama I will meet him. I'm sorry that I've brought shame on our family because I am in love with someone who you deem unfit to wed. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." He half smiles down at me the pity clearly written in his violet eyes. He nods forlornly and stands slowly before touching my forehead with his hand and walking away. I slide onto the floor and read through the note slowly looking for clues as to who this man is.

_ Dear Kuchiki Clan,_

_The Spirit King has chosen Kuchiki Rukia to be his bride deeming her as the best suitor to stand by his side unconditionally. The King has also asked you to allow him to spend the afternoon with Kuchiki Rukia tomorrow upon his return from seeing his sisters. He will meet her behind her barracks in the far field for a picnic lunch. It is understood if she does not come but he is truly looking forward to it. He also apologizes for not being able to write a letter of such importance to you himself but he had urgent family matters to attend to. _

_-The Palace of the Spirit King_

"The jerk probably made up the story about his sisters to get out of writing a pointless letter." I mutter tossing it onto a table and turning out every light aside from a small lamp near my bedding.

I finger the ears of the bunny Ichigo won me at a fair last year and think about him…it's hard not to. His hair comes to mind when I look out at the setting sun and see the orange hues of light reflected there. It's what I love most about his appearance other than his body. Yes I've seen a lot of him over the amount of time we've known each other. Good, bad, or other he always looked nice. He wasn't huge and goofy looking like Zaraki but he wasn't sickly skinny and without muscle tone either. As he got older his face became more defined and gave his jaw line a roughness that always drew my eyes to trace it. His chest was finely carved with smooth ripples but it wasn't stony and rough either. His arms were well proportioned with the rest of his body and had clearly defined strength in them. The muscles would flex as he hugged someone of if he carried me after getting injured in battle. They showed the most when he moved with a sword. Ichigo never realized it but when he fights it is like he is dancing around his opponent with so much speed and grace. It's bad when Nii-sama says he has a certain grace about him when he fights. Ichigo was born to wield a sword. Just that fact is what brings me to my knees mentally when I watch him. He's smooth and powerful in his movements and fights with such knowledge that you would think he has spent nearly a millennium training. He's smart when he's holding a sword; he notices each movement precisely and counters it with his own. It's truly a dance between him, Zangetsu, and their opponent. It's not just that in itself that makes it amazing, he does it because that person threatened or did something to someone he cared about. Ichigo is so selfless sometimes and he tries to take care of everyone around him. He'd make an amazing father one day. Sure sometimes he broods and is too closed off but who wouldn't be with what happened in his life. I'm sure he blames himself for his mother's death. You can see it written on his face every time he talks about her. Some may say that's a weakness but it's also a strength because he gets stronger, faster, and more agile when someone he loves is in danger or threatened.

The colors drain from view but my mind still races with flashes of memories we shared together. It's hard to think about everything we've been through over the amount of time we've been friends…well we never were friends though, were we? No…that word isn't enough to describe us even when we first met. There has always been something, a connection you could say, between us that made us so in tuned to each other's movements, whereabouts, feelings, buttons, and all else that may coincide with Ichigo and I. I can feel him when he's not around…it is like his reiatsu wraps around me at times when I think about him…like it knows where I am even between space and time. It's odd but comforting at the same time to know he holds me so dear to his heart. Before he ever comforts me hands on his reiatsu does first even if he does it as soon as I'm upset.

A shadow crosses my door and a maid bows softly before speaking. "Rukia-sama would you like something to drink before we retire for the night?"

"No I'm alright thank-you anyway." She bows again before standing on silent feet and walking away. I slip into my bedding and turn off the light falling into a light and very restless sleep. Halfway through the night I feel a strong and soothing reiatsu wrap around me, comforting me almost, after that I drift into a peaceful sleep devoid of any horrid dream of things to come. His energy surrounds me until I wake up. Little flicks of it run across my body caressing my skin before it leaves me completely. I prepare myself for duty then walk to the barracks dreading this day even more after the sleep I had all night wrapped in his essence.

When I finally make it to my barracks I notice Ukitake standing outside as if he were waiting for me but then I saw someone else standing beside him in a hood of pure black velvet. They were speaking in hushed whispers their heads bowed toward each other as if they were old friends. The person bowed deeply then used shunpo to virtually disappear. Two men appear where he stood and bow deeply. I walk up to them and bow to all three before rising slowly.

"Good morning Ukitake-taicho how are you feeling?" I murmur he smiles softly and pats my head with his hand.

"I'm feeling well today if that's what you're asking, why don't you go in and help with the paper work for a while." I nod and walk past him while taking in both of the men's appearances for future references. One had the tattoo of a black dagger on his left wrist and the other had a tattoo of a black shield on his right bicep. They are from the royal guard but aren't shields specifically assigned to the King and his children. Shaking my head I sit down and help with the piles of paper work. The day passes quickly and Ukitake comes and pulls the pen from my hand.

"Y-yes taicho?" I say a bit shocked at him suddenly being there. He chuckles and places the pen on the desk.

"Rukia you have been so lost in your own mind that you did not hear me call your name. Have you forgotten you have a lunch with the King in a few moments? If so you might want to hurry and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer…now go. You will be pleasantly surprised." I nod and stand fixing my clothing. I walk to the back field and feel my eyes widen at all of the cherry blossoms lying on the ground. A figure was seated against the tree across from me with his hood up and was looking at the blossoms. He hasn't noticed my presence yet so maybe I have time to run and never look back. I could escape to the world of the living and give up my shinigami abilities to start a family with Ichigo.

"I have notice you so you can come out." A softer version of something like Ichigo's voice floats to my ears with that entire sentence and the figure stands. The man walks until he is but meters in front of me and move his hand to his hood whispering a simple 'forgive me'. His hood drops and I stare at Ichigo in shock. His orange hair caught some of the petals but all I could do was stand, rooted to my spot, in both shock and pure happiness. He turned his head from me in something close to fear but I'm not angry…in fact I'm relieved.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I murmur, a sudden sadness pulls through my system and I take a step back. He used shunpo to grab me and pull me back so we're face to face.

"I tried but you ran from me, I was going to tell you but I never got the chance. After that I didn't have time and then I went to visit Karin and Yuzu because Chad and Lirin said they missed me." I feel tears well up in my eyes. I lift my hand and he stiffens expecting my normal punch and or slap for being stupid. Gentle my hand flattens against the contours of his face molding to the defined ridges of his jaw line and I run the tips of my fingers over his cheek grazing it slightly. I missed everything about seeing his face every day. I could remember how he looked and the way his lips curved just the slightest when he saw me walking his way but to see it is so much better than to simply remember it. Hesitantly, I tip toe up and press my lips to his tenderly.

"God I missed you Ichigo." I murmur against his firm lips before pulling away crushing my check to his solid chest while wrapping my arms around his torso. His arms drop around my waist fitting against the curves of my body easily as he holds me closer to him.

"I know; things get around when you live in a palace filled with people who just love to gossip. You don't have to leave me ever again you know."I look up into his soft brown eyes and feel my body and spirit meld into his entirely. His reiatsu wraps around me cocooning me in its warmth andstrength.

"Do you even know you do that?" I murmur into his chest looking up at him under my eyelashes. His eyes find mine and he chuckles dryly.

"Sometimes I can feel it leave me if that's what you're asking, it's not a lot of pressure but it's enough to notice last night was more than I am used to so I assume you were very upset. I could feel you from the world or the living." I look up at him in shock and then tighten my hold on him.

"Don't leave me Ichigo…ever…you just can't." I mutter tighten my hold around his waist. He chuckles and pulls my head from his chest before pressing his warm lips to mine. I feel my heartbeat in my throat and my stomach tighten in excitement as his lips guide mine in a searing and passionate kiss. He pulls back and shoot me a short grin, reserved for me and only me, before grabbing my hand in his.

"Fine but can we eat I'm a little starved…I didn't have breakfast." I nod and he leads me over to a small basket piled high with food. We sit across from one another with the basket off to the side on a dark colored blanket.

"How are you getting adjusted to your new life?" I mumble grabbing a little of everything like he was. He pauses and rubs the back of his neck before beginning to speak.

"It's hard to have so many people around because I'm not one for crowds, ne?" He says chuckling softly and pops a slice of strawberry into his mouth. "Sometimes it gets to be a bit too much and I just leave."

"Yeah I guess but other than that is it nice there?" I say grabbing a grape form his plate and throwing it at him. He glares lightly at me for a moment before smirking and shrugging softly.

"Yeah it's really nice, everything is so comfortable and laid back. The palace is very beautiful and my room is the best. Everyone there uses formalities which is a little odd because of my personality. I got Haruto, who is one of my guards, to use my real name when we are alone or in front of my friends." He smiles victoriously almost looking like the fifteen year old boy, I met so long ago, after he defeated a hollow.

"What about the other guard?" I catch his eyes as he throws a grape back at me and catch it between my teeth grinning victoriously before eating it slowly.

"Kenshin doesn't speak much. So far I've only heard him talk a handful of times. Sometimes I think Haruto makes up for his lack of talking by talking more. My maid and her twin haven't quite gotten over their fear of me yet. Yasu and her sister are very sensitive to yelling and or strong spirit reiatsu." I giggle and smile at him before continuing to eat the silence that descends after this is comforting for the short while it continues.

"When did you know I was the one you wanted to marry?" His eyes widen a bit at my breaking the silence with such an outright question.

"I wanted to marry you when I realized you were the woman that was my suitor from your house. I had fun shocking your brother though he could barely control his mouth I don't think I will ever forget the shock on his face." Ichigo laughs easily and I realize that I like it when he laughs and when he smiles. I always have but it like a song to me, I know all the words but without the music I can't find the words. It's like I need his happiness to feed mine and he needs mine to feed into his.

"Rukia what is that look about? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" He says softly touching his face. I still his hand with mine and stare into his eyes. I watch as they connect with mine and his reiatsu wraps around me covering my own and caressing it softly.

"I-I-I love you Ichigo." I mumble darting my eyes to anywhere but his face unable to face him. His lips shock me by taking mine over and his hand snakes its way to my waist pulling me toward him. My fingers knot in his hair and I press my lips to his harder. Was this truly what love was because it was is amazing. Something inside me made my knees weak and my hands wanted more. My body defied my thoughts and focused solely on the man before me wanting to have more of him.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

_Angela: Chey-sama is out and allowed me use of the computer for the moment. She said to tell her readers that chapter four is revised and edited and that she hopes you like it. So yeah…enjoy or do whatever she usually says… (- -')_

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Four-the field behind squad 13 barracks-Ichigo

I could hardly believe my ears. Her words still rung through my mind like millions of bells each ending where another would begin.

"I love you too Rukia." I murmur against her soft lips as I pulled her fully onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly burying my head in her neck. I could feel the heavy box in my jacket and I leaned back from her pulling it out slowly.

"Rukia I want you to have this, it was my mother's. My grandfather gave it to my father to give to her. It was her mother's ring." She opens it slowly and a small gasp escaped her slightly parted lips as she runs her fingers over the smooth band.

"Will you put it on me?" I nod slowly and retrieve the black stoned ring from the box before slipping it onto her ring finger. She stares at it for a few moments until a silly smile crawls onto her petite yet full lips lighting up her entire face.

"I was wondering if you'd marry me." She nods mutely and kisses me softly.

"Yeah I guess you'll do I mean you are a king after all." She says against my lips before nudging them into a sweet and tender kiss. I chuckle and stand pulling her up and spinning her around tightening my hold on her and feel the simultaneous tightening of my heart at the thought that she would be mine.

"So would you like to go to a party tonight with all the taicho and nobles…I mean it would be awfully rude if the woman I am marrying isn't there." I catch her chin in my hand and guiding it to my face to press my lips to hers in a searing kiss. I slowly nudge her lips open with my tongue and deepen the kiss turning burning embers into flames. I pull away and she stares up at me a bit dazzled before grinning shocking me with the beauty in just that smile.

"Okay but we should go if you want me to get done with my shift, ne?" She returns running her hand through my hair and looking into my eyes smirking. Her fingers run over the locks reminding me of when I had been injured and recovering and she had sat beside me thinking I was incoherent. Her tears had made my heart break.

"Hai, now let's go you midget." I say pulling away from her and the heartbreaking memory before lacing my fingers through her smaller ones.

"What about all the food?" I look at her like she's crazy and she turns her head in confusion. Her lovely eyes bore into mine and the innocence there makes me nearly laugh out loud before I start to explain.

"Midget someone is already here to retrieve everything and take it back to the palace, I would but I have to go over wedding plans with the elders of your family and your brother." I murmur cursing her brother in my head five million times. She turns to see a maid picking up the basket and bowing softly behind us before she frowns and pouts like a three year old. I lean forward and kiss her pouting lips chuckling at her childish antics.

"I see, well let's go then I don't want to be late." I nod and allow her to lead me back to her barracks. We reach the steps and everyone is starring at us in shock. I pull her forehead to my mouth and place a gentle kiss there before breathing in gently and inhaling her calming scent. I exhale warming the skin with my breath. Her slender hands grip my shirt tightly and she breaths in clearly enjoying my close proximity.

"I'll see you tonight okay. Be safe would you, I don't feel like coming after someone to save you today, I already have to deal with your brother for the day." She smiles and pulls my lips down to hers before turning and walking into her barracks practically bouncing with joy. I watch her hips gently sway and her hair move with each step brushing the back of her slightly exposed neck. Shaking my head to dispel the cloudiness that the woman creates in my mind I pull my hood up concealing my face. I can only see why I love this woman so much.

A field at the edge of the Seireitei- Ichigo

"ICHIGO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Rukia shouts from behind me. Shit I'm dead, shit I'm dead.

"Why you're going to kill me!" I shout over my shoulder fear ringing in my eyes after what just happened. I said something bad about that god damn bunny and now she wants to kill me. I should have known…I should have learned the first time.

"NO YOU NEED TO APLOGIZE TO ME FOR INSULTING CHAPPY!" She shouts still following me relentlessly. I stop and grab her waist pull her back to me. She gasps in surprise at the sudden contact her eyes glazing over as I run my lips along her neck stopping all of her movement. I kiss the tender flesh, careful to hide what I'm actually doing, before nipping at the skin causing her to shiver.

"I'm sorry for insulting your favorite thing." I murmur pulling back to look at her before descending my lips to capture her smooth ones. She sighs and melds into me. Her arms wrap around my neck and tighten there knotting themselves in my hair. I'm glad the elders aren't here to witness this.

"I forgive you, but you need to know that Chappy will rule the world one day and I plan to have a Chappy loving daughter as well someday." I sigh and rest my head on her head as we sway to the music for a little. Everyone sighs in relief and the nobles look to us in shock. Their eyes are confused at how we can go from being too violent to the sappiest lovers in one minute.

"Fine then but you need to know I'll have a son that likes to be a smart-ass it's only natural." Byakuya frowns softly and rolls his dark eyes before sitting the glass of sake on the table at his side.

"No your son will be more mannered than you kozo." He says picking up the glass and sipping his sake. I glare at him and look for something to throw. I notice a crumpled piece of paper and pick it up whipping it at his head. He puts his hand up and catches it before looking down at it and glaring at it like a small child.

"Shut the hell up you stuck-up bastard." I seeth catching the attention of Haruto and Kenshin who go to move. "Don't even think about it." I say my gaze drilling holes through there shrinking forms. They nod quickly and bow before turning away from me and scurrying away. Byakuya growls and stands walking toward me.

"Well you do not possess any manners so why would your child want that trait from you." He says looking down at me. Our reiatsu flair against each other and then two loud smacks are heard and echo around the area followed by two rather similar groans of one woman's name.

"Rukia, why'd you do that for?" I groan rubbing the back of my head as Byakuya does the same. I look toward the angered midget and pout softly trying to get her to be lenient.

"Because you two were acting like children. Now shut up and admit that you like each other or I won't let you live when Chappy rules the world and lets me choose who lives and dies." We both give her a 'wft' look and she shrug before motioning for us to do what she said.

"No." Her brother says and tears form in her eyes and she begins to cry softly her eyes betraying her worst fear. I stand quickly and bring her to me and she struggle slightly breaking away from me.

"My big brother doesn't like my future husband this is going to hurt our children and ruin our family!" I feel my eyes widen and I try to calm her down maybe she had a bit too much sake tonight.

"See what you did you idiot! You made her cry now fix it!" I shout catching a lot of attention from the way I spoke to a taicho. He frowns instantly sobering, much too quickly if you ask me, and rests a reassuring hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Rukia please, I did not mean what I said. I do like your future husband I swear. He is very good for you and I promise I won't fight with him anymore." He looks up then nudges me with his elbow. I glare at him for touching me and turn to Rukia pulling her chin gently so she looks into my eyes.

"Ruki, I don't hate your brother; I just hate his sword." Byakuya's laughter shocks everyone even Rukia. We turn to look at him and he waves his hand composing himself a bit.

"You hate a sword Kurosaki?" I nod slowly weary of his movements.

"You try dodging that thing for as long as I did then come to me and talk about hatred." Rukia wraps her arms around me cooing softly while running a hand through my hair. I wrap my arms around her and her brother sit down beside us. Everyone lulls into conversation again and I stare at her brother for a minute. In all honesty he's not as bad as I remember, although he still is a dick sometimes. He's weird with sake though…maybe there shouldn't be any sake in the wedding…yes definitely no sake.

"I have officially decided that my wedding will be sake free, you people are all weird when you're drinking. It's really crazy. Even Tōshirō isn't acting normal; I'd rather have the normal weird than the just strange weird thank-you." Her brother pouts, pouts for god sake, and sighs softly. He composes himself and I half wonder if he has split personalities when he drinks or if Senbonzakura in being channeled.

"Ichigo that's not fair you can't make me sit through a wedding that isn't mine then not allow me to drink after it's over!" Rangiku says nearly falling on me. Tōshirō follows soon after giggling to himself about Momo being pretty and that she is the best sister in the whole Seireitei.

"Hey Rangiku, long time no see!" Tōshirō shouts hugging her tightly. Wasn't he just standing with her five minutes ago? Hell I think these people are crazy. Rangiku giggles and holds him tightly burying his face in her chest and for once he doesn't protest instead and hugs back tightly.

"Lil' Shiro, there you are I've been looking for you all over. We need to get you home to bed before you pass out." Momo says concerned and sober. Thank god someone that isn't drunk is around me.

"MOMO! Did you know that you're pretty? If not, you're really pretty Momo. Hey where are we going?" He says stumbling a bit as she leads him away. She grips his hand like he's a child and I sort of wonder how he's going to be ready to deal with Karin tomorrow when he visits the world of the living.

"We are taking you back to your room mister; you've had too much to drink. You need to stop taking lessons from Masumoto- fukutaicho." Rangiku follows along behind them giggling softly. Renji walks...well stumbles over to us his face red and a silly smile on his face. He falls forward beside Byakuya totally passed out. Byakuya sighs and lifts him onto his shoulder before leaving. Shunsui is running around chasing after Nanao trying to make plays at her. I'm surprised she hasn't killed him yet. Shūhei and Izuru and sitting and giggling like school girls while Rukia is falling asleep in my arms while I hum softly in her ear.

"You are really sweet Ichigo." I nod and run my fingers through her hair. A flash of white catches my eyes and then I hear Momo shouting for Tōshirō to come back. He runs past wailing like a child.

"Momo doesn't love chappy…oh my heart is breaking!" He shouts falling to the ground dramatically. "She doesn't love me because she doesn't love chappy!"

He puts his hand over his forehead and soon I see Momo running toward us with a giggling Rangiku following her. Her worried eyes land on the dramatic taicho before she hefts him up and tosses his arm over her shoulder.

"Lil' Shiro stop running away from me!" She says softly concern lacing her words.

"What shall I do? She doesn't love chappy! The devilish woman that is Momo hates a cute little bunny!" He says falling onto his back passed out. Momo sighs and shakes her head before picking him up again and walking away. That's when I hear it. A loud crash alerts me to someone falling and hitting a tree branch.

"Abarai get back here!" Byakuya shouts quickly flying after the red blur. He draws his sword and I watch in horror as he gives chase. Renji is laughing like a maniac and dancing around his Taicho.

"Shit your brother is going to kill Renji." I mutter but realize it fell to deaf ears because Rukia is sound asleep. I shunpo her up to her room and tuck her in before slipping out the window and follow the noises until I find Renji tackling my soon to be brother in law and trying…to…tickle…Byakuya! Renji really did want a death wish. I could see the fatigue in Byakuya's eyes and I sighed before grabbing Renji by his hair and picking him up. He turns and his hand flies at my face. A breeze blows beside me and Kenshin grabs Renji's hand before taking him from me.

"Would you like us to take him to his room Kuchiki-taicho and Kurosaki-dono?" Haruto says from my other side. Byakuya nods softly rubbing his hand over his face and falling into a seat near us. He runs his fingers through his loose hair and rubs his temples. I look to my guards and rub the back of my head.

"When you have finished dealing with this baka could you two help anyone else into their rooms that may need it?" They nod and dart off in a blur. Byakuya turns to me as I slump into a chair across from him beside the bar.

"Definitely no sake, even if it's the last thing I do." I murmur rubbing at the back of my neck. Byakuya nods and groans in frustration. Our eyes meet and they mirror the same frustrated look. Planning had been hellish this afternoon and we had shared the same desire to leave the Kuchiki Manor forever and never return. At least I don't have to live with them like Byakuya does.

After a few moments Byakuya sits up straight and begins to speak to me, which is unusual but seeing as we will have to work together I guess it's not too much to ask for. "I swear if that red haired bastard wasn't needed to do all my paper work I'd skin him alive for that."

"What do you think I want to do every time I talk to him even when he's sober? I mean he's a great friend but sometimes I wonder if he got dropped or something. At least with you I don't have to explain simple things and you never speak when it is unnecessary. ." He turns his eyes to me and I see in them years of irritation, annoyance, and weariness that could only result with being with Renji every single day. I wonder if he even does paper work.

"Welcome to my world every day." He mutters darkly. If it's okay with him I'd rather not be in his world, it sounds horrible plus if I was that close just imagine what his sword could do to me. Ichigo sushi is not an appealing thought if I may say so myself. I'll take Zanny and Hichi any fucking day over Senbonzakura.

**Watch it with the nicknames kingy…**

_For once I agree with the white one, I too do not appreciate my nickname…however I am grateful for the compliment none the same. _

I ignore the whining pair in my head and return to my conversation thinking of the lunacy I'd gain by switching with him. "No thanks I'll give you back your one way ticket to insanity. How do you even deal with people when there is sake around?" I question, he shrugs and I scratch the back of my neck. We relax as the party winds down and surprisingly we're getting along.

"Usually I don't, by this point I've brought both Rukia and Renji home and put them to bed. Those two are a pair that should not drink together ever." I stiffen remembering the one time I drank with Rukia and Renji before this. God that was horrible. I will never drink with her and Renji again. "I see you've dealt with the pair before?"

"Yeah I get what you're saying. She sang the Chappy theme song at her highest volume the whole way to my house from the party we were at, and to make matters worse it was a twenty minute walk back because we had to stop for her to puke every thirty seconds all the while Renji was dancing like a hooker the whole way up the street. I had to keep telling him to stop tickling me and put his shirt on." He nods and we both shake our heads at that one. Am I…actually agreeing with Byakuya Kuchiki? Hell has officially frozen over and this place is officially deemed bizarre and insane.

"I think we've also come to an agreement on that insane bunny." He says, practically reading my mind, his eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance.

"Did she give you the ruling the world speech already, I've gotten it nearly a thousand times in a few years I feel sorry for you because you've known her far longer than I have?" He nods relatively sober again. Imagine the years of hell he's been through if she had.

"Hai…it would seem she and her sister enjoyed the same inane obsession with that damn bunny. Hisana made my buy her anything that had the bunny on it!" He pauses and then shakes his head and grabbed two cups of sake as well as two bottles of it. "Have you ever thought about drowning all of this in alcohol?"

Let's just say we became close friends that night and in the morning we welcomed a close friend into our lives called the rim of a toilet seat. All in all I remember getting to bottle number three before it kind of blurred together.

God I swear to all that is good, even my hallow side agrees with the King on this one, NO MORE FREAKING SAKE FOR THE GOTEI 13!


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

_Kae: Chey-sama is still currently out trying to capture the hunky rokubantai taicho *swoon* but she said that she hopes you enjoy this little chapter as well as the Ichi/Ruki moment for all you reader wishing for their kissing! (I'm the muse that helped with that…I didn't do half bad.)Enjoy! (^-^)_

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Five-A room in the palace-Ichigo

After falling asleep from completely emptying my stomach earlier this morning and brushing my teeth, I awoke to someone opening and closing my door. Small hands move across my face and down my body. I smile softly.

"Rukia what are you doing?" No one answers and I decide to crack one eye open. I see the tight blond ringlets dancing along my chest. They curl up to a darkly tanned face set with full ruby red lips and dark brown eyes. I open my mouth and my verbal filter completely shatters no doubt waking everyone on the floor and maybe the floor beneath and above us. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

I crawl across the room, in a quick crab walk before stopping when my back hits the wall. She smirks in a way that she thinks is seductive and moves toward me on her hands and knees. Her cleavage looks as if it about to fall right of her dress with how tight the fabric is around it.

"You know you want me Kuro-sa-ki-kun." She murmurs tip-toeing her nails up my bare chest. I shudder in disgust and think about washing my skin until it begins to bleed.

"HARUTO…KENSHIN…HELP!" I shout moving away from her again I move to the next wall and she follows. The door slams open with a bang and Haruto draws his sword as Kenshin does. They stare at the woman in shock before Kenshin leisurely reaches down and grabs her by the back of the dress hauling her up off the ground and away from me. She glares at him as if he were the one doing something wrong in the situation is she mad?

"Leave me alone with my future husband you idiot!" She shouts going to swing at him He catches her fist in his free hand and stares at her daring her to try something more. She shrinks away from his heated gaze. Rukia walks to the door rubbing at her eyes and then looks at me before looking to her. The heat residing in her normally heaven sent gaze sends shivers down my spine but not out of desire. She looks into my eyes and sees the shock in them before turning to the woman.

"Who are you?" She mutters darkly her emotions making her usually blissful reiatsu sinister and foreboding. I move farther into the wall, if that's even possible, with each word this woman speaks seemingly unaware of Rukia's mood.

"I'm Kurosaki-dono future wife silly woman. He loves me see he even gave me his mother's engagement ring!" She squeals causing me to flinch at the high pitch of her voice while showing off a pale white diamond that looks pretty cheap if you ask me. Rukia's laughter fills the room and she clutches at her stomach as if she was in pain. The female held up by Kenshin glares and crosses her arms with a pout.

"Really…because I've known Kurosaki-dono for quite some time and I believe his mother's engagement ring was black and silver, am I correct Ichigo?" I look to her and see the humor in her eyes. I finally calm down and feel sarcasm well in me.

"Yeah her ring was black the same one that's on your finger or have you forgotten Rukia, I think all that partying last night got to you." I say rubbing the back of my neck and shooting her a 'help me' look. She flashes me her signature Rukia Kuchiki smile before turning back to the woman and allowing her reiatsu to flare out nearly making the woman pass out.

"It's sad really." She mutters darkly while picking at one of her nails. Rukia really can be scary sometimes I wonder how I haven't ran from her screaming by now…oh yeah I fell in love with the little she-devil.

"What are you talking about?" The woman gasps her eyes searching Rukia's face.

"If you can't stand my reiatsu then how would you ever be able to stand Ichigo's at its highest level, his reiatsu is higher than that of a taicho's level and it literally chokes you with how intense and sinister it is. Don't worry though you're too weak of a woman to be with _Kurosaki-dono_ anyway so why are you here. You are stupid, pathetic, and a useless piece of noble whore that has her head stuck up her father's ass so far that you can't even see your feet. Get out of my sight, get out of my house, and never return. I swear to the Kami and any god available if you ever touch my fiancé again I will allow my blade to freeze you for fifty years and then shatter you into a million tiny pieces to sprinkle in my tea every fucking morning. Do you understand me?" Rukia mutters darkly her reiatsu increasing with each word and nearly choking the woman. She struggles to breathe and Rukia glares with smoldering eyes as the woman tried to gasp out words.

"You bitch!" I stand and wrap my arms around Rukia unnoticeably positioning myself in front of her. I turn to my guards leveling my voice and using as much authority as possible.

"Kenshin, Haruto please escort this woman back to her home and tell her family that if she ever steps foot on my property again I will not think twice about having her killed and for doing so in the first place uninvited they will pay a heavy fine." Her eyes widen at my words and they take her away leaving me with Rukia. _**(Kae inserts Ichi/Ruki moment)**_She turns around and stares at me before pressing her lips to mine passionately and in a domineering manner. I allow her to have her moment of dominance to stake her claim and reassure her before I turn us and press her against the walk taking her mouth in a searing kiss while exploring her wet cavern and delighting in her delicate taste. Her fingers knot in my long hair and she moans softly in pleasure. My lips leave her mouth and travel along the side of her neck where I nip the skin there careful not to cause bruising because that would ruin things for us. I sigh knowing it must end and return my lips to hers in a simple yet sweet kiss.

"We must stop…" I grind out pulling away to keep my own control. She stares at me and frowns softly her eyes filling with worry.

"Why…" She whispers her eyes dropping. I move forward pressing against her again and leaning down to her ear. She shivers in delight at feeling my obvious need for her. I begin to speak slowly trying to control myself.

"Ruki…this has nothing to do with you if you cannot already tell I desire you much the same way you desire me but if we were to be found we would not be permitted to wed…as it stands I would like to bathe I smell of alcohol." I nip her ear once and back away from her as she giggles. I chuckle and walk to the cabinet to get towels.

"I didn't see you drinking last night, wait Nii-sama was drinking as well last night…did something happen?" I look at her over my shoulder and she chokes back a laugh at the look on my face.

"Let's just leave it at I swear to all that is good Rukia, we will not have sake at our wedding or after. The Gotei 13 cannot under any circumstances control themselves when it's around. Renji and Tōshirō were the worst. Renji tried to tickle your brother, Byakuya…the head of the Kuchiki clan…when he was armed with Senbonzakura!" I hold my hands out in front of me and shake them for emphasis. She break her control and laughs loudly before we both pause at hearing a load bang almost like some hit the floor. A few moments later Byakuya walks past with his hands in his pockets whistling quietly to himself.

"Nii-sama where were you just at?" Rukia says kindly while watching him as he stops at the doors. He turns and looks at us both without emotion…ah the famous Kuchiki mask. I hate when Rukia wears that damn thing when she fights back emotions.

"Oh me…I was just talking to Renji about the use of sake in any more parties that's all. I'll be in my room, tell me when he tries to find me alright?" As he leaves Rukia bounces over to me and capture my lips in a quick peck before walking to the doors, bowing to me, and shutting them tightly. I lock them before walking into the bathroom shaking my head and get a quick shower. The warm water sooths my head ache from my hang over and soon enough I'm dressed again and preparing for my first outing with Rukia as my intended.

"Hey Ruki, are you ready yet?" I ask in a polite and relatively quite tone from the other side of her door after knocking. She slips it open and walks out in a beautiful dark blue kimono with bright pink flower petals all over it. The obi is the same shade of pink and her hair is pinned away from her face with a dark blue comb with pink jewels on it surrounded by delicate hand painted vines holding them as if they were flowers.

"You look beautiful." I look up and down the hall before reaching out for any reiatsu in distances before pressing my lips to her softer ones in a longing filled kiss. We pull apart and I run my figners along her cheek gently loving the feel of her skin on my hand again. "I missed you." I capture her lips again but this time in a gentle and adoring kiss. I pull away and step back as I hear someone turn the corner. Renji wobbles toward us with a horrible hangover and a huge black eye along with a cut on his forehead.

"Hey Renji what happened to you?" Rukia says poking at his eye. He flinches back and bats her hands away.

"Hey would you stop that it hurts. Let's just say I'm not allowed to drink sake anymore or at least until I can control myself when I do. Do you know where your brother is?" Rukia nods and we lead him to Byakuya's room. Sliding the door open he goes in and I can hear Byakuya speaking to him.

"Abarai if you say one word to me today I swear the Kami-sama that I will make sushi out of you. Now get to the barrack and do the damn paper work that is set out." Byakuya growls and then a red blur rushes pasts us. I hear her brother chuckle and I poke my head through the door. I offer a solid smile and he shakes his head form his spot in front of a table with a cup of tea to calm his aching head I would know I had the same tea earlier before I left to pick up Rukia.

"I wish I could scare him like that, have fun." His eyes narrow and he shakes his head.

"I wish I didn't need him for paper work so bad or I would make that threat a promise." I snicker and slide his door shut. Turning I see Rukia staring at me in stunned amazement. I pull her along with me as she opens and closes her mouth repeatedly.

"Did you two just have a civil conversation?" She murmurs her voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah we found a common irritation last night and drank to that you could say." I look over and feel a smile creep onto my face as I see the silly yet tender smile that was settled on her soft lips.

Her eyes are cast down gracing the ground with the sight of their beauty and allowing it to get lost in their blue and violet pools. Her face is relaxed with a pure mask of joy painted across her skin. Her lips are tinted red and then I feel it…her small hand lace with mine and with a slight tug I pull her close to my side. Her head leans on my arm and she looks up at me with love and innocence along with a passion and tenderness that draws me in. I've seen this tenderness only a few times because it's there when she tends my wounds and when she helps me. Her main link is anger but it's nice to see this side too. Her face is so open that it's almost like a work of art making you feel things that the artist chose. This artist has captured my heart, my soul, my entire being all with one piece and I'm not sure I'll ever give the painting back for fear that she won't return to me.

"Rukia…" Her eyes question my soft sigh of her name and then she laughs before pulling me along beside her. She turns around and almost dances backwards while laughing with me. I follow along with her as people smile and coo at us in appreciation.

"Aren't the King and Future Queen pretty momma?" A little girl says staring at us in awe. Rukia looks to her and then releases my hand. I almost miss her touch enough to reach forward and recapture it but I do not. She moves toward the girl and then bends down to her level.

"Hey sweetheart what's your name?" She grins up at Rukia and I smile at the two. The little child seems so innocent she reminds me of the look Rukia would give me when we'd talk about things she didn't really know about in the world of the living like the first time she used a juice box.

"I'm Sacura…you're really pretty…I want to be just like you. I'm going to go the academy and get into the Gotei 13!" The girl says shyly tapping her toes against the ground but you can hear the pride seeping from her voice. Rukia smiles in admiration and her eyes glisten.

"Hey Sacura I want you to have something…" The little girl nods confused and Rukia pulls the comb from her hair letting her bangs fall into her face. She hands it to the girl and touches her hair softly. "Promise me that you'll never give up Sacura. I want you to follow your dreams and do what you feel is right. If anyone tells you different prove them wrong."

"H-Hai, domo-arigato Kuchiki-sama." She says wrapping her arms around Rukia tightly with her eyes wide in wonder. Rukia smiles and runs her hand over the girl's hair again before pulling away from her.

"I expect to see you doing great things Sacura and when you see me in the future call me Rukia." She nods vibrantly and hugs Rukia tightly. I can see a small bout of longing in Rukia's eyes and remember briefly when she told me she's always wanted children. Rukia stands and pats the girls head before taking my hand again. She waves as we continue on our way.

"Thank-you Rukia-sama and Kurosaki-dono; goodbye!" The little girl wave back and runs over to her mother grinning brightly. I pull Rukia close to my side and rub my figners over her shoulder thinking of how amazing and caring she is. Without her in my life I honestly don't know what I'd do.

"Why'd you do that Rukia?" She sighs and plays with one of my fingers.

"Ichigo when I was younger a woman told me the same thing. She was my sister. I didn't know it at the time but she gave me that comb. Once I found out about her Nii-sama gave me a letter from her. It said that if I ever found a girl that had big dreams and a big enough will to get where she wants to pass the comb onto her. It's been passed around for centuries from random people to perfect strangers. You know exactly when to give it to someone. It's like karma, if you do something good you receive something good in return. Mine just happened to be the other way around because I got you before I gave it away." I look at her before pressing my lips to her hair.

"I love you Rukia." I mumble into her raven locks taking in her scent. She tightens her hold on my hand and I wrap it around her body wanting to never let go.

"I love you too, Ichigo, I always will." She replies staring up at me with her beautiful orbs portraying only pure love, honesty, and devotion. I stop and pull her to me pressing my lips to her forehead in a sweet and innocent enough kiss.

"Come on we should get something to eat." I say smiling down at her. She nods and allows me to lead her into a restaurant for some lunch.

"Here are your orders please enjoy your meals. If there is anything else please just ask." She bows and scurries away. I hate that everyone gets so nervous around me.

"Why do you think everyone is so nervous around me?" I say looking across to Rukia.

"You're the King for crying out loud Ichigo, and it doesn't help that you're Ichigo Kurosaki the man that did the impossible so many times. You killed Aizen, killed the bounts, and you're higher than a taicho's rank in the amount of reiatsu you have." She says smiling and laughing softly before gripping my hand in her smaller one. That look of pure amusement has been one I have received many times but it's a look I love to see on her face because her eyes widen and they glimmer with unreleased laughter and her lips pucker and tilt up just slightly.

I squeeze her hand tightly before replying to her statement as if it were a question but not because she asked…because I wanted her to know. "Yeah but to me none of that means anything to me; if I wouldn't have saved you the first time I don't know what I would have done, if you would have died that day I wouldn't be the same. Rukia you're my reason for doing everything I did. You felt so greatly about everyone here and I felt the same way because it was important to you, sure in the end I made some lifelong friends but you know I'm a loner by nature. You bring out the best in me, and always have, you kick me in the ass when I need to get up and bring me down from my high horse, no pun on my hollow intended, when my head gets too big. You're my everything. Even back, all those years ago, I knew that and that's why I had to save you, I didn't want to be who I had been before I met you. I couldn't go back to that man, I wanted what I had a taste of, and that was you." She stares at me shocked and a smile forms on my face before she looks away and blushes slightly. Her figners twitch and she tightens her hold on my hand before placing her other hand over mine.

"You know Ichigo; I know how you feel, before you I was just empty and then it's like I was blind and then I could see. I'm sorry if it's not as long as your rant but in my mind nothing can beat what you've just told me please understand that you are the one thing I can't live without. If you were to die today so would I. Maybe not in the physical way but I would never be me again…because the only way I can be myself is if you're standing beside me." Her words cut at me and then tie my wounds with such care that they make me stronger and make my heart beat faster and more powerful.

I know why I love her; I can see why it's her, why it's always been her. Sure when we first met I thought it was because she was the first friend I could truly share myself with, but it was much more than that and deep down I knew that. Rukia was my reason…she destroyed the wall I built up around myself inch by inch revealing a new person. After my mom died I didn't have a reason I had a life and myself that was it. Then Rukia showed up and everything was there again, feelings and emotions, duties and most of all love. She's is me.

We eat and fall into a very comfortable lull of silence. Rukia finishes around the same time I do and we order a slice of cake to finish off our meal. I feed her a bite and she laughs softly before doing the same to me. Oddly enough I feel like if one would look at us they'd see that couple you scoff at on television that are madly in love but it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

"Why did it take us so long to get together? To realize we love each other?" Rukia says softly looking out the window and at the crowded streets. People pass by and some stare unabashedly at us while others glance repeatedly before smiling and walking away.

"Maybe the risk of losing each other made us realize how important we are to each other. Or maybe we just weren't ready for one another. There were things you had to discover about your past and things I needed to learn of myself before we could do anything for another person." She nods and looks to me before smiling and stealing the last bite of cake.

"So why don't we go for a walk and then you can walk me home, ne?" I grin and place the money for our meals on the table before walking out with her.

We walk around passing barracks and people but we never notice anyone. They talk and say things but it doesn't matter, we're together and we're getting married in a few weeks then we have to take the crowns and thrones but it will all come when it comes for now I'm content with Rukia's grip on my hand and her head on my arm as she points out people and places around the Seireitei telling me stories about her times in them.

Will this feeling ever leave me; I hope with every part of myself that it doesn't. It's rare that the King and the Horse agree on anything but Rukia is the exception in my world. Hollow, human, zanpakuto, vizard, shinigami; everything agrees that Rukia is everything and we will give every part of our soul, our body, and our power to do anything for her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

Zenny (Zenaku): Well I guess it's my go at telling the readers to enjoy the 'lovely' new chapter…when's there going to be some violence…I just want some violence.

Shinimi: Oh calm down Zenny no one really cares about you. (^.^)

Zenny: Get the hell out of my message to our readers…and shut the hell up Shinimi…and stop calling me Zenny! (.*)

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Six-the main meeting room-Ichigo

Okay so maybe I don't exactly like all this attention anymore. After that occurrence earlier this week, Haruto has barely spoken a word to me and a meeting of the Taicho has been called with the strong possibility that the only reason it was called was to annoy the hell out of me. At least I get an amazingly comfortable seat to sit in…they are horrible with sake and have short tempers but they known how to make chairs!

"Tōshirō, do you know why we're here?" Suì-Fēng says impatiently while picking at her nails. Tōshirō shrugs while trying to get the piece of his hair out of his face. Zaraki is standing near me speaking quietly; yes for once he is quiet, to Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake. Byakuya is standing beside me impatiently. His fingers, shockingly, are twitching as his eyes are closed. His lips curl up almost like Rukia's do when she gets frustrated.

"Kurosaki please tell me you are half as bored and annoyed as I am." He mutters darkly. I chuckle and shake my head at him before nodding my agreement.

"Yeah, do you have any idea why I was called here?" He shoots me a look meaning it's about either my duties or my wedding I've been hearing that a lot lately. I sigh and slump in my chair most likely looking like a pouting two year old that had his toys taken away for being bad. Apparently it is inappropriate for a king to stand among his subjects, bull shit.

"So I'm guessing it's either about the wedding, crowning, or my duties among you all." He looks at me and holds up two fingers signaling that he votes the second one. Over the past week we've gotten along more…mostly because of our annoyance with Renji and our bond to Rukia. Plus I've spent the better part of this week with him hammering out details of the wedding. I'm pretty sure I've spent so much time with him that one would think I'm marrying him and not his sister. We're handing out invites in a few days and my mind seems to be keeping track of how much longer I must wait to be able to be with Rukia in any way I possibly want without worry about someone finding us.

"How long do you think it will take to go over plans tonight, I was thinking of taking Rukia out tonight?" He turns his head to me as his eyes open again to look at me. He frowns and twists his lip in thought showing a blatant display of emotion that I'm not used to seeing yet.

"It should only take a few moments we're only picking out invitations before we send the order out to get them created. You and Rukia just need to pick your favorite card and saying. Then you're free to do as you please." I look around the room of taicho for a few moments watching as some eyes dart to us in wonder before returning to their conversation. Our unique and budding friendship has brought about a bit too much gossip in the Seireitei for my taste.

"Hey Byakuya, my family is coming over this Saturday for the day to just visit, you and Rukia are more than welcome to come…it would be nice if our families met before the wedding. Plus my dad wants to meet the man that is the famous Nii-sama." I chuckle with him on that one and then the doors open. He bows softly to me when he realizes that we are no longer allowed to be informal and returns to his spot. I sit up straighter and Yamamoto-sotaicho walks in.

"Good afternoon taicho, fukutaicho, and Kurosaki-dono." We reply almost in unison with varying greetings to the elder man before he takes his spot before us. "As you all know the wedding of Kurosaki-dono and Kuchiki Rukia is soon upon us. Have we created invitations?" Byakuya bows softly and begins to speak in a voice devoid of any emotion. The famous Kuchiki mask is settled into place and weighs down the playful nature of the man I had grown to call a friend in this short amount of time.

"We are deciding tonight, and sending for them after that. The colors and dress have also been picked out." The Sotaicho nods and rubs his beard for a moment. I had never seen him carry out such an action and found it humorous that he acted like any normal older man in the world of the living would.

"We all know that after the wedding there will be a crowning ceremony in the week following that or directly afterward, it has not been decided, however, all Captains and ranked officers are to attend along with unranked officers. The punishment force alongside the Royal guard will be on high alert. During the wedding only Taicho and Fukutaicho are permitted to come unless the person is invited by the royal couple, in that case they must show the invitations to their Taicho and are permitted the day off. After the crowning the King and Queen will play a crucial role in our day to day life. Both will be working with me to improve our way of life. The Queen will speak at the academy graduation and the King will visit to see the new recruits. In both times the Royal Couple will both be there under strict protection of the punishment force and their own personal body guards. I presume your guards are with you Kurosaki-dono?" I look up and nod snapping out of my states of conversation with Hichigo and Zangetsu.

"Hai Yamamoto-sotaicho, Haruto and Kenshin are within a reasonable distance that they cannot hear this meeting but they will hear me if I am in trouble." I reply easily while controlling my voice with great skill. I have actually been taught a few things by Byakuya that have allowed me to be better equipped for being seen as royalty.

"Arigato Kurosaki-dono, every taicho will receive an order describing what they are to be doing until the two ceremonies, and then during said ceremonies. For now you are all dismissed." We all bow and Byakuya walks over to me. We walk side by side with Renji follow a half step behind us still afraid of Byakuya's anger even if the man at my side has gotten over his annoyance with the pineapple headed punk.

"That is still odd..." Kyoraku-taicho mutters to Ukitake-taicho as they walk out of the large double doors of the ichibantai barracks. Ukitake-taicho laughs softly and waves his hand at his friend.

"Sometimes the love one feels for someone will bring them friendships they never wanted nor dreamed of. Kuchiki-taicho and Kurosaki-dono must get along or one would be dead by now considering they have to plan the entire wedding together. I can only hope the peace lasts. If not one can only pray that the place they are staying will be left standing." I chuckle and he turns to me his eyes portraying the amusement at their conversation.

"Yeah I hope our peace lasts too I don't feel like dodging your sword anytime soon." He nods softly and I nudge him with my arm he lets a small smile pass through his lips at my jab and then the mask is back up. "So taicho what do you say about this weekend?"

"Rukia and I will attend and stay as long as your father doesn't try to kick me." I snort and hold the hilt of my sword. Everyone watches in amazement as we pass their eyes following our path until we can no longer be seen. If one was to be completely honest it is slightly disturbing.

"No he'll still probably do that to me. It's not like Kenshin and Haruto will do anything about it he's still part of my family." As if hearing their names; Haruto and Kenshin appear out of thin air directly behind us. "Speak of the devil and so he shall come."

"We apologize for not coming sooner Kurosaki-dono." Haruto says bowing deeply. I feel my eyebrow twitch and I come to a stop. They stop too and Byakuya just stares at me. Renji stands behind him in silence and I turn sharply only to hit Haruto who is bowing beside Kenshin. He looks up startled and I feel my anger spike.

"Would you knock it the hell off Haruto?" I shout gripping my sword while trying to calm down.

"Knock what off Kurosaki-dono I am simply being respectful of my King." I growl under my breath and grab him by the collar before pulling him along behind me toward a secluded ally where no one can see us.

"No what you are doing is disrespecting me by not obeying my wishes to be treated like a human being. Just because you feel that you messed up with that vile slut of a woman doesn't mean that you need to act like an ass hole. Get your head out of your ass and knock it the hell off. My name is Ichigo, use it!" I growl lowly to him before shoving him against the wall. He stares at me in shock and I turn and walk away. I had never gotten angry with the pair of guards and Haruto felt just a small amount of my reiatsu that had escaped in my anger.

"Kurasoki-dono…" Haruto starts caught off guard. I hold up a hand and frown at him before turning my back on him.

"No…Haruto do not return to me until you have you head out of your ass do I make myself clear and that is an order from your King." He nods once and disappears without saying a word. Kenshin shakes his head and begins to follow me. I fall into step with Byakuya and he sighs.

"Sometimes it takes an attitude like yours to get someone to do what they should; I figured that out the hard way." He murmurs trying to calm me down. It works to a certain extent and I feel my reiatsu cease its pushing against the barrier keeping it at bay.

"I know but I feel like the bad guy, ne?" He nods and looks to the sky for a moment.

"Ichigo may I say something?" I nod giving him permission although I doubt he needed it to speak his mind to me it hasn't stopped him before. "When Rukia was set for execution it took your harsh words to bring me to the right mind set. You told me how it was without walking on eggshells like everyone else was. You weren't afraid and you didn't care. Yes that could be bad but when dealing with situations such as the one you just did that is exactly the type of thing you should have said. There will come a time when your child will be just as hard headed as you and my sister are and you'll have to do something like that do not feel like the bad guy for steering someone in the correct path." I stare at him in shock realizing that that was the most he's actually said at one time since I've known him. Aside from the length of his statement I had never heard him praise me in any way as of yet although he got damn close last night but that's beside the point.

Unable to think of much of anything I settle for simply thanking him. "Thanks Byakuya." He nods and we stop at his barracks so Byakuya can give Renji his orders.

"Renji I'd like you to check on the remaining rokubantai groups deployed then give our regular orders to third seat before retiring for the night." He nods and bows before running in. We continue walking and make it to his mansion moments later.

Common room of the Kuchiki Mansion- Ichigo

"Do you think we should just go with the silver and black ones?" I murmur to Rukia. She nods and I point to the silver and black ones before standing. We bow respectfully and walk out to go to dinner. Upon arriving at the restaurant we sit down and I hear someone land beside where Kenshin is sitting. I'm glad Haruto came to the correct mindset I must admit I enjoy his conversations a little more since I've grown used to him…he reminds me of Keigo sometimes except I don't have to close line him.

"Ichigo how come Haruto wasn't with you today?" Rukia murmurs softly so he couldn't hear. Her voice brings me from my inner musings and I stare at her for a moment before releasing a long sigh sands leaning back in my seat.

"We had a little discussion and I told him that until he started acting normal around me I didn't want him to come back." Her eyes widen in disbelief and she looks to the window confused. Her small hands clasp around mine and her thumbs unconsciously run along the skin stretched on my hands as I make a fist.

"What did you two talk about?" She whispers her voice caressing each word with great care before allowing it to leave her lips. I squeeze her hand softly listening to the voices around me while trying to think of something to say.

"Well ever since that incident in my room the other week he's been different…in a bad way, and you know how I hate when people step around me on eggshells and do what they think I think is right. He started calling me my formal name, which I hate with a passion, and then I just freaked. I told him that until he got his head out of his ass he was not to return to me." Her eyes widen and her mouth sets in a frown. She pinches me softly before shooting me a disappointed look and then sighs and pats my hand trying to be sympathetic.

"Oh that sounded bad. Are you alright?" I nod softly and a group sitting at a table near us catches my attention. I nearly choke when I hear what they're talking about! How could it have spread so quickly?

"Yes…I heard that she snuck into his room while he was sleeping." One woman murmurs her eyes darting to our table quickly before returning to the occupants of her table.

"Why would she do that? Wasn't his chosen in the next room?" Another person nods along with the statement of the woman speaking and they turn to the woman who fist spoke.

"Yes she was and the woman was deathly sick when she came home with the guard. Apparently his chosen's reiatsu nearly choked her to death with its intensity." Another person nods quickly before continuing off of what the person who just spoke said…clearly they enjoy gossiping.

"Yes it's rumored that she has the reiatsu of a ranking officer but her brother wouldn't allow her to be seated." I feel my energy shift; I suppose they don't think I can hear them. Although that is true Byakuya also didn't want Rukia risking being killed because she was the Spirit King's intended.

"If that woman couldn't handle his chosen she would never be able to handle the vast power of his, its impossible. His reiatsu was higher than a taicho's when he was human, imagine it now." All four of the people look at each other wide eyed and then a woman giggles softly covering her mouth as she blushes.

"That Kuchiki-sama is one lucky girl though; Kurosaki-dono is very handsome." She fans herself with her hand as the other woman giggle and nod along with what she said. The other women around the table agree and the men continue to eat not caring who the women's new trend may be.

"Rukia are you alright?" I murmur after she squeezes my hand rather hard. I look up to find her face painted in a mask of false happiness. A woman walks over to us and bows softly; a man behind her does the same. This woman is in a silky blue kimono with gold accents and her honey colored locks are tied back her head in intricate knots. Her eyes are set in a false joy but inside them you could see a sneer at me…how she dares look at me in such a way I do not understand…does she not know who I am?

**That bitch better wipe that look off her face right now.**

I must agree, I do not care for it either.

"Hello Kuchiki-sama may I ask who this handsome piece of male anatomy is?" She says in a sugary sweet voice. I scoff at her words and feel Rukia stiffen. Her eyes narrow slightly, mostly unnoticeable, and her mouth pulls into a false smile a bit tighter than the first one. I tighten my hand around hers and she glances at me her face softening as her eyes meet and hold mine.

"Oh didn't you hear Aimi, the spirit king died and this is the new spirit king. I suggest you pay your respects to Kurosaki-dono and call me Kuchiki-sama while you can, considering I'm going to be his wife in a few weeks." Rukia's eyes never once leave mine and they melt from the inside with adoration and true love. I had never seen her melt so drastically in front of anyone. The moment is shattered when the woman before us drops her mouth open like a dead fish and she turns to the man beside her obviously trying to show him off.

He's good looking but plain with brown hair and light blue eyes. He was tall but not nearly as muscular as I am. Needless to say Zaraki would tower over him and make him comparable to Hanatoru.

"Katzuki you remember Rukia don't you, she was at the last dinner with the nobles." The man nods and shakes Rukia's hand. He turns to me and bows his head respectfully. I return the gesture a bit weary and to be honest I was starving and we hadn't even ordered yet in the large amount of time we've been here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-dono. I hope we did not interrupt your dinner?" I shake my head and smile softly at the man. However the smile quickly disappears when the bitch speaks again.

"No of course not dear they weren't even eating…in any case they were just sitting here showing off their love for one another." Aimi scoffs at us like we were rubbish beneath her feet. This woman is annoying to say in the nicest possible words available.

"Actually I think Rukia and I will be leaving I don't think I care for the service here. You may have our table it was a pleasure to meet you." They nod a bit stunned by my terse voice before I pull Rukia out of the restaurant with me. We walk hand in hand through the streets picking up small foods and paying for them as we went.

This was much better than going to a restaurant somewhere. It reminds me of the few dates we had in Karakura town. I'm brought from my mind as a little boy nudges past me and scrambles toward the wall as two older boys follow shouting threats. I watch as they beat him up both verbally and physically laughing the entire time. My figners itch with fire as I watch for a barely a second before acting upon my urges.

"Haruto, Kenshin can you do me a favor?" I murmur staring at two older kids picking on a smaller one. They appear before me and I feel a frown skitter across my face. "Watch Rukia and make sure nothing happens to her." They both nod and I walk toward the boys.

I stop before them and clear my throat trying to get their attention. They don't answer so I decide to embarrass them.

"Excuse me? Would you mind explaining to me why you are beating this kid up?" I growl picking them up by the collars if their shirts. They stare at me wide eyed before their eyes narrow and they smirk at me.

"Who are you?" One says egotistically.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I answered your question now answer mine, it's not polite nor is it well-mannered to fight someone smaller than you and less powerful. If you two ever plan on getting anywhere in the Gotei 13 you better knock that shit off. There is no honor is picking fights with someone weaker than you because it could come back to bite you in the ass. Now get out of here." I place them on the ground and they bow before running off toward their homes I presume. I kneel beside the boy who is barely breathing and wipe at his blood stained cheek. His right eye opens slowly as his left eyes swells shut form their punches.

"Hey kid, are you going to live?" I murmur checking his ribs and face for any breaks.

"Y-yes sir, thank-you for helping me…" I nod my head softly and help him sit up slowly.

"No problem but next time…fight back. Just stick up for yourself, okay, kids like us; we have to fight to stay alive. Believe me when I was little everyone picked a fight with me because of the color of my hair." His eyes widen in awe as a smile plays at his lips. He laughs softly and rolls his eyes at me even if I can only see one eyes.

"Really they tried to hurt you because of your hair?" I nod slowly and lean against the wall beside him. He laughs and it reminds me of the little kids that would play with Karin when she was little.

"Yeah I learned to fight that way. You've got to stick up for yourself or you'll never make it anywhere. Believe me when I say that I've learned this lesson. Not only did I power through most of the Seireitei but I also fought Captain Kuchiki and survived, so I guess you'll go places too kid. Just don't give up and when someone threatens you speak with your fits." He nods and I stand and pull him up too.

"Thanks for the help and the advice, I better go, my mother is probably looking for me." I nod and he runs off through the crowd. My mother's face flashes into my mind before I turn and walk back to Rukia. I feel sorry for kids like that but I envy them because they still have their mother.

"Ichigo that was sweet." She murmurs softly looking up at me.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone back home I did that, I might have to divorce you." Her eyes widen and she punches me in the chest. I gasp because it actually hurt.

"I take back my last comment, you're a jerk and you'll always be a jerk." She huffs and walks away from me. I chuckle and follow her trying to apologize; at least one thing never changes…I still love her no matter how she feels about me.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay everyone I'm back from my trip to find our extremely sexy rokubantai taicho __**(insert wink at frightened and tied up Byakuya)**__and chapter seven is now up and ready for reading thanks to my amazing revising skills. I hoped you enjoyed my muses taking over for a short time while I was on my little trip. Still I must go torture my lovely taicho so…on with the chapter! (^o^)_

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Seven- the 6th squad barracks-Ichigo

My feet are barely over the threshold of the Rokubantai barracks when I hear Renji and Byakuya going at it. "What do you mean they got hurt Renji? Why didn't you tell me when I first came in" I hear footsteps pacing and then something shatters against the floor. I walk in slowly and notice Byakuya standing by a vase that is shattered on the floor and Renji is kneeling on the ground his head bowed slightly. "What happened to them, Renji?"

His voice is dark and shakes violently promising punishment for this situation. Something settles in the pit of my stomach and I get the feeling that I should listen as closely as possible to find out what happened

"They said they attacked human beings with masks, they weren't arrancars but they weren't human souls either. They were like shinigami…" Renji says coldly. I stiffen, they were Vaizado. I know that almost as well as I know my own name and it sends chills down my spine. I should be able to protect them but the feeling of dread in my stomach is telling me otherwise.

"Where were they found? Did they attack first?" Byakuya fires off questions in a manner I had never seen from the normally stoic taicho.

"They were found in an abandoned warehouse outside of Karakura. They tried to run from the shinigami so the squad attacked. There is a meeting in a few minutes about it…Kurosaki-dono you are to be there also." I'm already at the door when he speaks and I pause for a moment before walking brusquely from the room.

"Kurosaki, where are you going?" Byakuya shouts at me while he and his fukutaicho stick their heads comically out the door.

"Whatever you do Kuchiki, do not attack them again!" I shout before taking off toward the taicho's meeting room. I arrive as everyone else does and I sit down. Byakuya rushes in right as the doors open and the Sotaicho walks forward through them. Everyone bows to me and then to the Sotaicho before the elderly shinigami begins to speak.

"These creatures are creating a problem they are too strong for our officers. Our officers, before their death, said that they had reiatsu as high as taicho without their masks and that is surpassed that when they wore their masks. One girl took out the entire group." Yamamoto-sotaicho says his voice loud and powerful but also laced with anger and slight guilt. The girl definitely sounds like Hiyori but I'll be damned if anyone takes any action toward my family.

"What shall we do? They are too powerful." Ukitake-taicho says looking at me. I stand slowly and all eyes follow my movements as I walk down from my seat at the front of the entire group. I continue my journey toward the doors shocking some of the shinigami into silence.

"We shall do nothing." My answer was blunt and startled shocked gasps from nearly everyone in the room.

"What are you say Kurosaki-dono we can't do nothing, they are a threat to us." Tōshirō says his voice heavily lace with anger and fury. I feel my mask twitch at my features and a low growl forms in my throat. I brush away Hichigo and feel a frown replace my hard lined grimace easily.

"If the men would not have attacked them first they would not have lost their life. It is simple if the soul society leaves them be they will not attack us, is that clear?" I say turning and feeling my mask calm down. Everyone stares at me in shock. Is that all they can feel…they know me and have fought beside me can they not understand that I am clearly one to know my allies as well as I know my enemy at the end of a battle.

"How have you come upon this knowledge? How do you know its right?" Sui-Fon growls her eyes dark and livid. Her gaze is critical as well as analytical.

_**Wipe that stupidly fierce look off of her fucking face Kingy I can't handle her god damn cockiness.**_

"Please explain to us how you have this knowledge?" Yamamoto-sotaicho says softly trying to calm everyone in the room. His action seems to clam most of the people but some still stare at me with halfhearted glares.

"It's simple would any of you hurt someone unless they hurt one of your own or posed a deadly threat to your people, no. Those men threated her family, and for that they died, I would do the same. So I will state this loud and clear if I get word that any one of you take action against them with your squad you will directly deal with me." I say turning again. Ukitake-taicho speaks slowly with words that pierce my heart. Had I not given them my complete alliance in many situations and yet they do not trust me as subjects should a king. I'm not dense nor am I stupid enough not to know who is against me.

"How do you have relations with these people?" I growl softly and my mask falls onto my face. The power of the mask rushes through my system and blows a steady wind against them. They fall to their knees a few nearly passing out as the power washes over them.

"How do you think I defeated Aizen? They are calm people; they are intent on being neither friend nor foe. Calm your minds, it was never their choice to be what they are but they learned to control themselves did they not, as I did." I turn to them and their eyes widen in shock at the mask adorning my face. "None of you would give me a sideways glance upon killing me if my inner hallow took over so I took control and got their help. I didn't choose this but with their help I saved all of your asses so thank them. I am one of them and if you threaten their lives I will do anything in my power to save them am I understood. I would even go as far as killing you with my own blade." They all nod and fall under the power of my energy. I had never forced someone to bow to my command until that moment and it felt nice while it also felt wrong.

"We understand Kurosaki-dono. Please forgive our nature." Yamamoto-sotaicho says bowing his head. I stare at each one of them and push my mask from my face the guilt eating at my heart already. They all stare at me and soon I lesson my power and dull it to the normal state that it usually is. Byakuya has something in his eyes and I can't quite put my finger on it yet.

"I am not a liar, if one of you sends his or her men I will kill them and ultimately it will be your death as well. Do not push my lines or it will be your fault. Believe me when I say that they are just as close to me as my own family because they are like me." Byakuya does not blink an eye so I begin to understand that Rukia told him about my inner hallow. He stands and bows his head to me softly.

"Kurosaki-dono my men will not attack your charges." He murmurs looking at me with pure honesty. His eyes hold a type of compassion that had slowly been growing in his gaze for the long amount of time we've been becoming closer.

"As I assumed Kuchiki-taicho, Rukia has told you of me." He nods and the Sotaicho turns to me. His gaze flickers open and I can see the hostility underlining his frustrated gaze. Acceptance lingers around the edges and I am fine with that. He trusts me of that I am sure other however do not trust me or simply do not intend to listen.

"Could you at least tell me their names?" His voice is hard and rough but also not dangerous.

"You should know most of them; they were after all some of your ranking officers. Also I promised that I would never tell their names. Sotaicho they are my family and I promised that I would protect them; it's not up to me to tell you their names. I must admit though that I know some of you will go after them. Also Suì-Fēng may I ask you what you would do if say Yoruichi tried to protect them seeing as they were once in the Gotei 13 with her. Plus it's hard to say that Kisuke Urahara won't come out of hiding to protect his former Gotei 13 members. I'd venture to guess that he would consider he's close to one of them. Plus their leader is pretty strong and he has a lot more knowledge than most of you do. He's not one you'd suspect to me their leader." I turn from all of them and Suì-Fēng growls lunging at me. I grip her wrist in my hand and turn to her. Her petite wrist bends easily as I flex my figners around it threatening to break it but not actually doing so. She ignores it and begins shouting at me forgetting my position so to say.

"Why are you protecting them; they killed our men!" She shouts her eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth set in a thin line. She protects her men as I protect the vaizado.

"Can I ask you something, would you defy any of these people and go against them if they attack Yoruichi?" She looks around and nods quickly. I watch has her eyes light with realization and then pure and honest trust which I have never seen from the nibantai taicho.

"Yes but she was my ruler. I could never go against her again!" I drop her hand and she looks at me in shock.

"Suì-Fēng, each of them knew a side of me that no one could understand. They are like me in heart and soul, they all lost something that was important them and could never go back. Their leader was attacked and made into what he was by his own Fukutaicho!" I feel my emotions taking over.

"What did you lose?" She murmurs softly her voice barely carrying around the room. Her eyes bore into mine in both sympathy and sadness.

"I lost the safety I felt around my family. Before I gained the control of this I couldn't protect my family, hell I couldn't even go Bankai. I couldn't save my family, or protect Rukia. I was useless you tell me how grateful I would have felt when they taught me to control this monster inside of me. Aside from the fact that one of them calls me a dumbass all the time I owe them everything. When the arrancars attacked I couldn't save Rukia because of this thing and I will never let her get hurt again." Byakuya stares at me his mouth set and before I can move his hand lands on my shoulder. Hichigo is currently sulking after being called a monster but I'll go cheer him up with a bunny or something later.

_**Awe you're getting me a bunny? I shall name him Zanny after my favorite little Zanpakuto!**_

_You will name him no such thing you brat!_

_**I can name my god damn bunny whatever the hell I want right Ichigo?**_

…

_Tell him that he cannot name that bunny after me Ichigo!_

…

_**(Both) Ichigo tell him? *tears in eyes***_

"Ichigo you're stronger now, you can protect her, calm down." I turn form them all and walk to the door. My hand rests on the knob softly. My body pauses while my mind continues moving and planning.

"Byakuya please tell your sister that I will see her tomorrow evening and that Haruto will be there with her for the night. It's only for my peace of mind. I need to do something and I will be taking Kenshin with me. Please understand that you are all important to me but they gave me the one thing I could never forget. I need to be able to protect the people I love. They will not die." I push open the door and feel my eyes glaze over in rage and anger. My mind flashes to my mother's death face and her cold lifeless body. Zangetsu and Hichigo fall in silence as rain starts to drip into my inner world before I shake away the thoughts of my mother.

"Ichigo-dono are you alright sir we felt your reiatsu spike quite a few times but we figured you were not in critical danger so we remained outside?" Haruto says appearing beside me.

"Yes I'm fine. Haruto I'd like you to go over to Rukia's for the night to protect her I don't want anything happening to her while I'm in the world of the living. Kenshin I want you to go to the palace, and have the maids open the gate for me to go to the world of the living. I will return tomorrow afternoon please protect her. I can't have her being hurt." He nods and moves off toward Rukia. I run toward the palace entrance following behind Kenshin. I move through it and run toward my room to change into something lighter. I walk toward the gate and we move through the gate trying to go as quickly as possible. We enter through the basement training center and Urahara is standing there. His fan is, as always, open and in front of his face.

"We'd figure you'd come at some point would you like your gigai or not?" I frown and look to him. My thoughts race around my mind apparently making Zangetsu and Hichigo a bit dizzy as they try to pick up on them and help calm me. They give up after a while and continue with their arguing about the bunny although at a slightly lower level.

"No I won't be here long. I'd like you to help me though; do you know where they are hiding?" He nods softly and opens his fan. I feel something stir behind the rocks and they all step out. Hiyori has a long narrow cut on her face most likely from a released zanpakuto. My eyes narrow on it and my entire mind goes silent as well as the two inhabiting my soul. My fingers clench tightly into fists and I am for once grateful for the long sleeves of my robes.

"She let them cut her." Shinji says crossing his arms. His figners clench around his arms and I can see the worry written across his features despite his best attempts at hiding it. After learning to read Byakuya anyone else is simply and without a doubt easy to read.

"I hate them all." She mutters plopping onto the ground. Her eyes hold pure sadness and guilt and I can tell she's beating herself up for exposing everyone like she did.

"I've done what I can; they won't attack you anymore." I murmur softly. My mind although still silent is taking in the looks on everyone's faces and it's hard not to feel the despair settling around them as well as the hatred.

"How can you promise that you dumb ass!" She shouts reverting back to her old self and going to hit me with her sandal. I catch it in midair my anger getting the best of me. I release my grip a bit feeling my anger slowly dissipate. It would not do well to lose my temper with them because the Gotei 13 is being foolish.

"Hiyori please step away from him he's more powerful than before." Shinji says calmly. His voice is soft and holds an unusual amount of pain and lingering sadness.

"What do you mean you dumb ass how'd he get stronger?" She shouts going after him. He side steps while grabbing her by the shirt and holding her up to face him. She reaches forward struggling to hurt him as he holds her away from himself. Shinji's usual playfulness returns to his gaze as he sticks his pierced tongue out at the short blond.

"Hiyori please clam yourself." Urahara says waving his face over his face. She stiffens and Shinji places her back on her feet.

"H-hai Urahara-sama…" She murmurs falling silent. I gaze at everyone before thinking on my words so not to expose too much at once and shock them all more than they already are. I can see the horror written in their eyes and they fear for their lives so shocking them may send them crashing and they may break ties with me. Hell they should have done that a long time ago.

"I died a few weeks ago, Hiyori." Her eyes widen in shock and then narrow in anger and she storms toward me her mouth open and ready to berate me.

"You let someone kill you. Wow you really are a dumb ass." I growl softly and shake my head as she nearly me. She stops in her tracks upon seeing the look and takes a small step back fear radiating through her form. I calm myself understanding that I let out a bit too much reiatsu. I would never intentionally hurt any of them it would be like hurting brothers and sisters.

"Someone did not kill him, rather, something did. His reiatsu became too great for his human body." Shinji says staring at me. His gaze is piercing and he is apparently the only vaizado aware of my change in position. I briefly wonder why he didn't inform the others but I suppose he wanted to allow me to do the honors and felt I would tell them when I could.

"You are correct Shinji however the greatest question of the day is why?" Urahara says jokingly. Every vaizado in the room turns to him with a glare and he shrinks back waving a fearful hand at us playfully.

"Would you shut up Urahara?" Both Yoruichi and Hiyori shout at him. He shrugs and sits on a rock fanning himself.

"Fine, fine guess on your own, you always ruin my fun." He says before falling silent. Yoruichi walks over to him and settles beside him her eyes watching me intently looking for any signs of the pain I had been in last time she saw me.

"The spirit king has died." Shinji says softly. I look up and Hiyori gasps and shakes her head.

"That doesn't explain anything Shinji." His eyes dart to her before he falls to his knees bowing to me. I feel my eyes widen before they narrow at the man begging him not to act in such a way.

"Yes it does Hiyori; Ichigo is the former spirit king's nephew, therefore Ichigo is the new spirit king. When the spirit king died all of the power that was passed down to him at his carination were therefore passed to Ichigo, meaning his human body was killed with the extent of his power fusing with the new power he received. I am curious if your masked stayed." I look to him and feel my mask take form it brings the rest of them to their knees with the power it lets free. I let it disappear and they stand on shaking legs.

"Well at least you can always make someone bow to you if you want." Shinji murmurs softly his eyes a mask of awe and shock. He tries reverting back to his normal playfulness and teases me but somehow it falls flat with the seriousness of the situation.

"You can't control your reiatsu can you Ichigo?" Yoruichi says softly.

"Not in that form. I've been trying but it's been alerting everyone around the palace of the Gotei 13 and they've been coming. Plus it's hard with Kenshin and Haruto." Kenshin moves as if hearing his name and looks around.

"Sir…" He murmurs as the ground shakes.

"I know I've felt them, I believe I might have attracted them." He nods and moves toward the ladder.

"Wait don't you dare move. I'm coming with you, and next you send one of your guards to look after me I will divorce you." Rukia shouts round house kicking me. I fall to the ground in a sitting position and blink up at the furious and red faced midget in front of me. She looks beautiful when she's angry and her face is red.

"Kuchiki-sama, please wait! Ichigo will not be happy with you!" Haruto shouts following after her through the open gate before stopping midstride to stare at me. I rub my jaw my eye twitching in anger. I stand and stare down at her steeping closer than I was.

"What the hell was that for Rukia?" I shout glaring at her.

"You were treating me like a china doll!" She shouts back glaring at me with her angry violet eyes. I feel something close to desire rolls through me. Everyone sort of steps away and wanders toward the ladder maybe sensing our emotions or thinking we're about to bicker. They disappear as I walk toward her slowly. Kenshin and Haruto go wide eyed and flashstep up the ladder before slamming the doors shut. I am two steps in front of her and stare at her with hard eyes.

"What Ichigo can't take me yelling at you anymore?" She murmurs darkly. I reach up and grip her chin. Her eyes widen expecting hard rough hand but finding soft tender ones instead.

"Rukia…stop talking." I mutter looking down at her and letting my reiatsu lick at her body. Her violet eyes gaze up at me as the shock in them melts into pure desire.

"Why?" I lock my lips to her mouth and she returns the kiss in a few moments. Her hands wrap around my neck and knot in my hair pulling me closer to her. I hold her as close to my body as I can feel the desire pour into my soul begging for me to have her any way I please. Oddly she is very easily dominated…

I pull away and kiss her closed eyelids softly.

"Perhaps we should argue more often." A slow smile flutters unto her features kissing each one with a glow of joy.

"Let's go baka." She says gripping my hand.

"Alright." I return picking her up and flash stepping up the ladder using one hand to grip the side. I place her feet on the floor and we run toward the battle. I pull Zangetsu out and slice down a hallow with great ease. Rukia unsheathes her zanpakuto and cuts down one as well. We finish off the group of them and everyone turns to us.

"I see you didn't kill each other?" Yoruichi says walking toward us.

A blush colors our cheeks as we look at each other; I shrug and lace my fingers with hers. They stare at me in shock, well everyone except Kenshin and Haruto.

"Now I'm a bit lost." Yoruichi says softly.

"Yes I could have sworn he'd pick Miyako." I frown and shake my head. I feel anger rising around me as my eyes widen in pure horror. How could they even think I would pick such a woman?

"No, no, no! Do not even say that name; I don't even want to think about that crazy woman!" I shout covering my ear. A shiver moves up my spine as I think about her hands moving up my body. Rukia's hands run through my hair softly and her cheek touches mine softly. Her violet eyes gaze into mine and I feel a goofy grin stretch to my lips.

"I had my fun messing with her, plus if she can't handle my reiatsu she would never be able to handle his." Rukia mumbles while she works at removing my hands from my ears. "Plus I'd have to kill her if he picked her."

"I wouldn't have picked any one of them even if you weren't an option." I murmur in her ear softly so they can't hear. She blushes softly and turns from me. Everyone stares at me with obviously inquisitive eyes but I ignore them watching the dazzling red spread across Rukia's cheekbones.

"Awe Rukia blushed!" Shinji says smiling in his creepy way. He is a weirdo sometimes.

"Shut up Shinji!" Rukia shouts punching him in the face. He sighs and takes a tissue from Kensei to wipe the blood from his bleeding nose.

"Ouch that hurt Rukia!" He says bawling like a baby. Once again he is weird sometimes…he reminds me of my old man.

"It was supposed to dumb ass." Hiyori says crossing her arms. He turns to her and glares fiercely. It fall short seeing as he still has a tissue pressing to his nose and ends up just looking like an idiot.

"Shut up!" He shouts losing his control for once.

"No why don't you shut up!" She shouts back.

"Enough both of you, I swear you've done this for how many years? Hasn't it gotten boring by now?" Yoruichi says laughing. Her laughter seems to calm everyone who begins to chuckle as well.

"Yeah I suppose we should have tried to stop it when they were younger." Urahara says fanning himself. "But it was fun to watch her slap him all the time!" Urahara says looking at Hiyori. She stares at him with something close to awe. Does she look at him like a father or a brother or something?

"True that would make my day every day…honestly." Yoruichi says softly.

"Yeah it was always fun for me too." Shinji murmurs sarcastically.

I shake my head and pull Rukia away from them. We walk hand in hand away from the group who are saying their goodbyes as well.

"Where are we going?" Rukia murmurs softly looking up at me with her wide sparkling violet eyes, it's almost like she's staring into my soul and looking for every answer to her questions. Why is it that I always get lost in those eyes and lose my train of thought?

"You'll see just be patient for a little bit okay?" She nods and we fall into step beside each other. Doesn't this bring back memories; we walked to school like this all the time before she ran ahead so we weren't seen was so simple then and now it seems like things keep getting worse and worse. I miss the times when I didn't have to take lessons on being high class or I didn't have to deal with snobbish people talking about my personal life like they know me…but I know that my mother would be proud of the way I've been handling things. My mother always told me that family and friends came first and you came second. I always followed her lead so it's no surprise she was preparing me for everything that was going to happen to me. I don't think she planned on me going to the Gotei 13 before my uncle died but oh well. In the end it all brought me closer to Rukia.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N:_

_Rodney: Yo! Avid readers of TKD, Chey-sama is out catching more delicious characters to keep the taicho company. Don't worry though I'm too lazy to really talk to you guys much so enjoy the revised chapter eight. _

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Eight- The Kuchiki Manor- Rukia

"Rukia-sama your brother says that you need to leave now to be on time for dinner." I nod quickly pushing the comb into my hair. I rush down the stairs slipping my shoes on my feet and then over to my brother breathing heavily.

His eyes gaze into mine quizzically as a small fraction of a smirk works its way onto his lips. "What took you so long?"

"I didn't know what to wear. Do I look alright? I want to make a good impression on the elders." Nii-sama stares at me for a moment and shakes his head softly. Nii-sama has picked up too much from Ichigo. I swear they really do need to stop spending so much time together.

"Come Rukia, we're going to be late if we don't leave right now." He mutters walking out. We flashstep to gates of the royal palace where two men appear before us clad in all black with a golden insignia of the royal guards on their chest. We bow swiftly and they, in turn, return to greeting easily.

"Names…" One commands dryly before looking at us but it was more like he was looking through us.

Nii-sama speaks for both of us addressing the men in a cold yet calm voice. "Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia…" They bow softly and open the gates. We walk through the locked gates and into the gardens. Each area is lined with thousands of twinkling lights. A maid with strawberry blond hair that is tied at the nape of her neck is standing near us bowing softly. Her eyes are truly lovely.

"I am Yasu, K-Kurosaki-dono has asked me to show you to the formal dining hall when you have arrived. If you would please follow me I will do as he has asked me. Kurosaki-dono has also asked me to tell you that he is very excited to see both of you and wishes to meet with Kuchiki-taicho after dinner to go over the final groom's apparel." We both nod slowly and follow her through the winding pathways of the garden until we reach two large marble doorways. She pushes them open with ease and we walk through. They have to be very heavy but she pushed them aside like they were flimsy paper. The walls are white marble lined with warm colored tapestries. "I apologize for the inconvenience but we are remolding the main entrance to the palace so we must take an unusual route to our destination." Her voice barely wafts to us but we hear in none the same.

We walk straight and turn down a hallway passing a large arching doorway, left open that leads into a large library. We continue past the doors and turn down another few hallways only to stop at two tall arching glass window shine light on a large set of black marble doors. She opens them and bows softly. We walk in and Ichigo stand quickly moving toward us. The elders watch in interest as he smiles at Nii-sama.

"Hey Byakuya nice to see you. You're seats are by me." Nii-sama nods and goes to his seat. Ichigo hugs me softly and kisses my cheek, of course the elders didn't notice, before taking my hand and leading me toward the table.

"Elders this is my chosen Kuchiki Rukia and her brotherRokubantai taicho KuchikiByakuya." They all murmur their welcomes albeit a bit low for our tastes.A blush spreads across my cheeks and I curse it as I take my seat beside Ichigo. We eat slowly and one of the royal guards walks over to Ichigo and whispers something in his ear. His fork falls from his hand and clatters on the table echoing in the dead silence of the room. All eyes swivel to him in confusion as no one really heard what the guard had said.

"Bring me the letter…NOW!" He says loud and clear, for everyone to hear. The guard nods, a bit afraid, and hurries out before returning a few moments later with a cream colored page. The ink is clearly written in red ink and the scowl on Ichigo's face is not a very good sign. His eyes skim the letter and he folds it slowly. He stands from his seated position and paces a few steps before stopping at a large arching window. His large fingers fall to the sill and tighten around it. His head drops down a glare and scowl placed on his features in one go.

"Kurosaki-dono…"

"Haruto, Kenshin I would like you both to alert squads three and four of the royal guard that there has been a breech in their special areas. Also I would like to see the members of Division 12 of the Gotei 13 along with their Captain immediately. They are under strict command to bring in every deployed squad that was sent out and to be in the main meeting ground of the Seireitei with in the day this letter has been given to them. Also the 12th division gate to the world of the living is to be closed without hesitations, within the hour, do it by force if necessary. Each of you takes a task force with you." His voice hold a certain command to it that I've never heard before but in some way it is relatively hot to see him take charge. His body turns forward and looking into his eyes I realize just how bad the situation is.

"Yes sir…" His personal guards bow rather quickly and then disappear using shunpo. I stare at Ichigo for a moment and he turns his attention to us.

"Forgive me for ruining this dinner but it seems a taicho has disobeyed my orders. I suppose I will have to deal with this at the moment." The elders nod in silence and then turn to me. I meet their gazes with a bit of hesitance but straighten and gaze back any way.

"Kuchiki-sama if Kurosaki-dono is taking command in this time you are to be at his side to help his decision. Please go with him to the throne room. Yasu escort Kuchiki-sama to the throne room." I stand and follow Yasu quickly and quietly. She opens the door and I walk in taking a seat beside Ichigo on a golden throne. The doors are slammed open and the royal guard bow before us. They were dressed in pure black, seemingly wrapped by night itself.

When they spoke it was as if nothing covered their faces but in reality even their eyes were covered. I don't think I could see any skin and I think that was because they did not want the spirit king to misjudge them due to their appearance because let's face it everyone looks different and acts different…a good example is Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Kurosaki-dono, what are your orders?" The head of the guard murmurs to the floor. His voice was a smooth baritone that commanded respect…he was obviously high ranking.

"I would like you to open the gates of the sun immediately. Three of you are to alert Yamamoto-sotaicho of this disturbance. Inform him, and only him, that whatever sentence I give our lovely Junibantai taicho is final. Squad two and seven are to infiltrate the research and development laboratory and bring the new '_test subjects'_ to me. You will obey my every word or you will find yourself dead…am I clear." They nod and bow before literally disappearing into thin air. Ichigo stands and I follow silently. His movements are quick a precise showing how angered he truly is. If I had to guess I would say he'd be able to destroy half of the Seireitei in one shot if give the chance. However, he stops in front of the Elders and speaks slowly and effectively cutting off all room for argument or disagreement which we can both see clearly in their eyes.

"You will have the servants prepare sleeping quarters for our newest guests…I will not be undermined in this." They nod and bow their heads.

The chosen spokesman of the Elders bows his head ever so slight, albeit grudgingly, and begins to speak. "Of course Kurosaki-dono; would you like us to have rooms prepared for your family as well?" Ichigo nod once, a rough course gesture, and spins to stare at Nii-sama with cold and calculating eyes.

"Kuchiki-taicho you are to come to the main meeting area with Rukia and me. Tousan, I would like you to contact Urahara-san and Yoru-san and tell them they are needed here. Relay to Urahara-san that Hiyori is critically injured." Isshin nods solemnly and turns to the doors walking out. His steps are obviously confused because he had never once seen his son so angry but I have, just once, and I never wished to see it again. Ichigo takes my hand and leads me to the garden gate again, the gates of the sun as I have learned they are titled. The inside of the gates are designed with a large sun catching its rays over a crown of ivy. We move through it and a group of royal guard move around us quickly covering us from attacks. We move through the streets and people murmur in surprise. Could they too, feel the urgency in Ichigo's stride or see the stiff and rigid posture he only held in battle?

"Something is happening." A woman murmurs softly bringing her children into the house as we pass. Such things happen with every passing step and I can tell that the heavy clouds of destruction foreshadow events to come. We arrive in the main meeting area and my anger flares out as I see him. He's standing there smirking and laughing like a crazed maniac. Did he truly not see or feel the fury rolling off of Ichigo in waves. It was drowning…it was heavier than any reiatsu I had ever felt.

"Kurosaki-dono, please take a seat." A member of the royal guard murmurs softly. He releases my hand and turn with a jerk to walk toward his seat. I follow silently behind him trying to figure out a way to calm him enough that he doesn't kill the man on the spot.

We sit down on two of the three seats positioned in front of where the Junibantai taicho is standing chained to the ground. Yamamoto-sotaicho sits down beside us and looks to Ichigo.

"Gomen nasai, Ichigo, I know Sarugaki-san was close to you." He turns his head form him and nods slowly his eyes falling to the ground. Seeing his over whelming sadness shine through his anger I walk a few paces until I'm standing behind him and run my hand though his hair.

I lean forward while pressing my chest against his back before speaking lowly into his ear. "She will be okay Ichigo…Hiyori is a tough girl…she'll pull through." Ichigo dips his head just once accepting my whispered words before I sigh and pull away taking my own seat. Ichigo glances toward me assessing me for a moment before dropping his head again. His lips part in a snarl before calming and raising his head as the rest of the Vaizado are escorted in.

Hirako Shinji sees the Junibantai taicho and lunges forward only to be caught by Muguruma Kensei. Ichigo had told me about them once. He said Shinji, or Shin as he called him, was somewhat their leader, not self appointed just the most level headed. He said that even if Shinji and Hiyori fought constantly, and it usually ended with Shinji being hit in the face with Hiyori's sandal, that Shinji love her with everything he had and wanted to protect her. Ichigo seemed closest to Shinji despite everything they all did for him…maybe it was because they sparred frequently because of their power level. Maybe Shinji could understand his desire to protect those he loved better than everyone else. Sure Ichigo understood being betrayed and lied to in some way. He had short blond hair that swung forward with each move to escape his comrade's grip and wide piano teeth that were open in a furious snarl. Ichigo had told me that Shinji was one of the most level headed people he knew of when he wasn't messing around.

The Vaizado leader's voice brings me from my own thought when he begins shouting. One of his eyes grows black with a grey pupil while the other stays natural. Ichigo told me that this was a sign of them losing control and their hollow was trying to dominate them. "How dare you touch her you freak of nature? I'll kill you! I'll shred you to pieces with my blade for this! You'll be to be put to death after I'm done with you! I'll just give up dominance and you'll truly understand the power of the vaizado then…WON'T YOU?"

Ichigo stands halfway through Shinji's screams and stares down at the man with a force mask of nothingness. "Enough Shinji, control yourself or I will force you to the ground!" Shinji freezes and turn his mismatched eyes to the supposed ninth member of the vaizado. Ichigo take this moment of calmness to speak, albeit in a much softer tone than he had the last time. "I understand you are upset but you need to control your temper before he takes control of you."

With that said Shinji composes himself and falls to his knees tears threatening to leak from his now perfectly matched brown eyes. Ichigo sits down and turns his attention to the Junibantai taicho who is staring at the man sitting on his knees just glaring at the ground trying to regain what little composure he has.

Yamamoto-sotaicho speaks quietly to Ichigo and you wouldn't be able to tell because they both are facing the crazed man. "Kurosaki-dono, you created the order so it is solely up to you to decide his punishment." I see a dark fire in Ichigo's eyes. His lips part to reveal a small smile that says more than words ever will. Ichigo is vying for his own type of dominance. He's trying to control the urge to simply rip the crazed man apart and destroy him like he did Ulquiorra perhaps he would not feel guilt at the Junibantai's destruction if he were not to remember it.

"May I first say something to you _Taicho_?" Ichigo snarls the term showing just how much he detested the man before him. The Junibantai taicho raises his head smirking softly clearly showing Ichigo disrespect in the highest regard possible.

"Of course you can, _Kurosaki-dono_." He murmurs sarcastically offering the same snarl of a title. I watch as Ichigo's lips turn into a wicked snarl. His irises flash gold and for just a moment everyone is weighed down by the force of the furious reiatsu that is pouring form Ichigo. Then as if it never appeared it was gone and Ichigo is still smirking down at the breathless taicho who took the full tidal force o the reiatsu. It sent him back onto his back easily.

Ichigo snickers and leans back in his chair acting as if he hadn't lost dominance…not in the least. "This is the last you will see of the Seireitei forever." Everyone's eyes widen at the conviction lining Ichigo tone and we watch in wide eyed horror, unable to move to stop him, as Ichigo uses something other than flash step to appear before the taicho and pull his katana swiping it across the taicho's eyes, effectively blinding him. Then Ichigo is sitting before me with a sheathed katana and only then to I realize that he had not blinded Kurotsuchi with Zangetsu. He had blinded the man with his own blade. "Sarugaki Hiyori was a very close person to me. She was like my family and you disrespected her in ways that I do not wish to speak of in front of her nakama. Disgusted is not a word that even come relatively close to what I feel when I stare at you. You disobeyed the orders I gave to the entire Gotei 13. You are well aware that any Taicho who disobeys orders will take full responsibility for their member's actions by paying the price with death. Also all members that were in cohorts with these actions and proceeded to do such things are also to be questioned and asked of their part in any of these tests. After I gain knowledge of these actions I will personally decide their fates. You have harmed my family Kurotsuchi…I do not like it when someone inflicts pain on my family." His unseeing eyes widen at the power coming off of Ichigo in waves. People stagger a bit and I press my hand to his shoulder calming him slightly. His eyes glance to mine before his power recedes entirely. If we had not have just felt it you would know he was this powerful.

Yamamoto-sotaicho chooses this moment to speak. "Kurosaki-dono I agree with your punishment…shall we have him taken into custody?" Ichigo turns his body fully to face the sotaicho and his orange hair covers his eyes so that no one can see the look in them.

Then he speaks shocking everyone with the ruthlessness that had entered his tone. "No…he will be killed here." He moves out from behind the table, which was set in front of us, with slow step that held a lethal grace to them. Hs steps show everyone that he will kill the man and slice through him like he was butter. Instead of walking to the man he stops when he is standing alongside the vaizado.

He takes a few more steps until he can reach down and grip the vaizado leader's shirt in his hands. "Shinji stand up you dumb ass." Shinji straightens and Ichigo pulls his Zanpakuto from Shinji's sheath before handing it to him. Shinji takes it and Ichigo speaks loudly making sure everyone can hear him. "Shinji Hirako, Leader of the Vaizado I grant you full permission to take the life of Kurotsuchi Mayuri however you deem fit. Do as you so please." Ichigo move to walk away but a hand on his arm forces him to over his shoulder at Shinji who grins softly at the ninth Vaizado. It that one small grin you can see the unyeilding alliance between the entire group.

"I don't quite know where the hell you think you are going Kurosaki Ichigo but you are and always will be a vaizado and I've decided that my blade won't be the only one piercing him. Hit where you deem fit Vaizado." I watch in horror as grin roll over each one face and their eyes darken painting themselves black with different colored pupils. Shinji pulls the mask of a pharaoh onto his face and we stare on as a barrier flows up around the open area doming to conceal massive amount of reiatsu. It's forbidden kidou but it doesn't seem to bug the sotaicho. All members draw their sealed katana and Ichigo smirks lazily while drawing his blade as well. I mask falls onto his face and instead of the one I have seen many times I see a white mask pulled into a crazed grin with indents showing his eyes. Two red lines flow from his chin and up through his eyes holes curving but never touching. What becomes most shocking about his mask are the two devilish horns that have a stripe of red down each one poised at the top if his mask.

"Junibantai taicho of the Gotei 13, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, my name is Hirako Shinji and I am leader of the Vaizado. The vaizado take a rightfully deserved life in one way and one way only…" His mask falls onto his face and his blade is surrounded in a dark yellow reiatsu. As his blade rises into the air the vaizado move in sync and we only see them when the dust settles and all eight blades are stuck into a different part of the screeching man. The people around the area go into shock as Shinji falls to his knees and slams his blade to the ground in pure anger. Ichigo and the others move toward him and tackle him pinning his shaking frame into the ground.

After a few moments he speaks and all seven relax slightly. "I'm fine..." His mask disintegrates and they all stand flicking the blood from their blades. A man dressed in full black with a simply red robe over his shoulder stands at the opening as the barrier crashes down sparking in orange and yellow light. .

The unknown man bows to Ichigo who follows suit. "Kurosaki-dono, the young woman brought into my station will heal in full and will live as she was. She is at the palace under strict watch of the fourth and fifth squad. Ex-taicho Urahara Kisuke and Ex-taicho Shihoin Yoruichi are at her side at the moment. She will heal." Ichigo releases a soft breath and helps Shinji up slowly. He turns to the remaining Taicho and his eyes narrow into thin slits.

"May this be an example of your fate if you defy the order to leave the Vaizado alone, if you disobey, your fate will be the same as his do I make myself clear?" Each taicho bows their head respectfully weary of the anger and power coming off of Ichigo. I stand and walk over to the rest of the vaizado.

I bow my head slightly and offer a gentle smile receive seven welcoming smiles in return. "For those of you that are not aware rooms have been set up at the palace for you until Hiyori-san is well again. You may stay as long as you like and are welcome to all we have there. Please you are family to him and he will feel terrible about this." I try not to gain Ichigo's attention and the seven in front of me nod softly. Shinji seems to be thinking of something.

His eyes fall serious and I'm shocked by it because I had never seen the man this serious. "We will stay, I am not sure for the amount of time yet so we cannot give you that. Are we leaving immediately?" Shinji asks softly. Ichigo stands beside me and laces his fingers through mine his calming presence bringing down the aura of the entire area.

"Yes, Rukia and I are staying behind to speak with Yamamoto-sotaicho about filling the spots that are open. We will return shortly." They nod their understanding and then disappear before we turn and walk over to Yamamoto-sotaicho who has called the remaining taicho to order.

Nii-sama chooses that moment to begin speaking to the elderly leader of the Gotei 13. "Sotaicho I believe it is time we fill the vacancies."

"My thoughts exactly, Kuchiki-taicho..." Ichigo takes his seat and I follow suit admiring how well Ichigo is handling himself in this mess. Usually he'd be freaking out. I catch Renji's eyes and know he's thinking the same thing….Ichigo is a hard person to figure out; in fact I don't think I'll ever actually figure him out completely but that's okay. I like Ichigo like that. It's one of the reason's I love him so much.


	10. Chapter 9

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Nine- The Palace Library- Ichigo

My steps echo around the library and bounce off the marble walls in hallow lifeless sounds. Each noise reflects the amount I've been here. It is unusually quiet in the halls. Hiyori is still hurt and the visords are gravely thinking about leaving the Soul Society for good and never coming back and maybe even cutting ties with them. That would mean they would no longer talk to me.

"K-Kurosaki-dono Shinji-san would like to speak to you i-in Hiyori-san's room." Yasu murmurs. I turn and walkout the doors of the library before turning to the stairwell and walking up the steps quickly and quietly. I slip into the hallways where the visords are staying and then slip into Hiyori's room. Shinji looks up from his spot against her wall and shoots me a grave look. I look to her small pale face and trace the long narrow scar that is still red and angry. I look away quickly and turn to him.

"Hiyori will not blame you Ichigo but you must understand that the others are questioning your power, you promised them that no one would bring us harm but now what control do you have, they may want to break ties with you and the entire soul society." Shinji mumbles softly. I look down and then to the doorway as Rukia stops to look at us her eyes filled with soft tender emotions.

"Shinji I understand if they wish to leave, I have failed you all and it is my sole responsibility to take the punishment you all feel I deserve." I mutter before turning to the door to walk out. That's when I hear a soft snort.

"You are a dumb ass Ichigo, we aren't punishing you." Hiyori mutters lifting her hand and shaking it at me.

"Yes but the punishment he will give himself is enough for all of us." Rukia murmurs before turning from the doorway and leaving silently. I look to where she was standing and begin to wonder how bad I've actually been.

"Ichigo you've worried her far too much in the past day and a half. Go to her and calm her down." I nod and walk out silently.

I find Rukia in the gardens sitting against the fountains while looking up at the sky. Her eyes are narrowed a bit against the sun and her hands are folded in her lap twitching and turning around each other.

"Rukia are you alright?" She looks over, clearly startled, and pushes a smile onto her face.

"I'm fine Ichigo are you alright? Will you be alright?" I sit down beside her and pull her hand into mine signaling for Haruto and Kenshin to guard the doors to the garden with their lives.

"Rukia I will be fine, it's just that this brought back painful memories for me, I felt helpless again. I can't help but feel that I've put you through more than you deserve." Her eyes turn to me allowing me to gaze at their beauty for only a moment before they are drawn away and shut behind the drapes of coal colored hair that now divide us.

"I know why you've been acting like this and it's selfish of me to want you to be close to me all the time, but I miss when you would come to me about everything because you didn't want to talk to your dad. I sort of miss the life we had in the world of the living. It's so different here we have to be different; everyone does things for us and are afraid of what we'll say where as the people we were with, in the world of the living, didn't give a rats ass about our feelings. If we needed to hear it they'd say it without walking around us on eggshells!" she begins to raise her voice and her hands clench around the light blue kimono she's wearing. I pull her fingers into mine again and pat the top of her hand softly before pulling her head to look at me.

"Rukia I am sorry for pulling you into this but I was selfish and didn't want any other woman at my side. I didn't know you wanted to spend so much time with me, I'm honored." Her eyes darken in anger and her eye twitches softly.

"You are a jerk Ichigo, I hate you." She mutters darkly her eyes darkening more.

"I'm a jerk but I'm a jerk that loves you if that counts for anything?" I murmur softly pulling away from her.

"Hmm let me think about that, not really." She pushes me back into the fountain and walks away laughing loudly.

"Damn you midget!" I shout at the top of my lungs and she turns her head to look over her shoulder shooting me a wink and then walks through the doors. Haruto peaks through the door and confusion colors his face at the silly grin playing at my features.

"Ichigo you look like someone just gave you one million dollars?" Yoruichi murmurs landing on the stone wall silently.

"No I'm just happy Yoruichi." She nods and I stand and walk into the castle dripping wet.

"Kurosaki-dono would you like me to get you a towel and run you a bath?" Yasu says taking in my appearance.

"No could you go ask Rukia to come to my study in a few minutes I think I'm just going to towel off." She nods and hurries out. I change into something dry and run a towel over my hair. I slip out the door and down the hallway until I reach my study. Upon walking in I find my future wife sitting in my chair spinning around slowly.

"You're in my chair midget." I mutter stopping her spinning. She looks up with a childish grin on her face and kisses me softly.

"I know, so how was your swim?" She say turning toward me. I lean on the desk and shake my head.

"It was refreshing, Ruki. Thanks for showing me the best spot." I mutter sarcastically. She runs a smooth hand over my cheek and kisses me again.

"I'm sorry, Ichi." She says in a baby tone while taunting me. I place my hand over hers and then pull her hand to my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Ruki." I mutter before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her up. I sit down and guide her onto my lap slowly. She snuggles into my chest with a sigh and her eyes look out the window.  
>"Can you believe we're getting married in seven days Ichigo?" Her small voice murmurs into my neck.<p>

"No, but I'm happy none the less." I say back as the door slides open slowly revealing Yasu and Yuki.

"Kurosaki-dono a letter from Captain Kuchiki of the 6th division has arrived along with the extra invitations you ordered." Yuki murmurs bowing her head as her sister does the same.

"Alright lay the invitations on the desk will you? I'll address them tonight and send a servant out to give them to everyone tomorrow. Also would you sit the letter on the table by my bed, I'll read it later tonight." They nod and do as I ask before slipping out.

"I love you." Rukia murmur pressing her lips to mine and I return the favor.

"I love you too Rukia. I wonder if we'll be any different when we're married." I mutter aloud. She sighs and kisses my neck.

"Well at least servants won't bother us when we're alone unless of course it's super important like Chappy the bunny being taken off the rack!" Her eyes widen in fear and I chuckle softly wrapping my arms around her tighter.

"If that ever happens I'll have the creators personally make you a new Chappy toy every year." She nods brightly and settles back onto my chest. I relax a bit and spin around to stare out the window.

"We should be going over final details Ichigo." She mutters sleepily.

"Really?" I murmur pretty comfortable right here.

"Yeah but I don't want to move." I kiss her neck right below her ear and then bring her ear into my mouth slowly and nip at it lightly. She giggles softly at the feeling and runs her hand through the hair at the back of my neck.

"Then don't move." I mutter softly. She pulls away and pulls me up with her.

"Come on you lazy bum." I sigh softly and follow behind like a fat kid that just had his cake stolen. "Quit pouting like a baby Ichigo." She mutters amused.

"Why? I don't feel like doing this." I mutter crossing my arm and purposefully pulling her close to me. Her head lands on my arms and I slip one of them out from under the other to wrap around her head while wrapping the other around her waist. I press my lips to hers softly trying to persuade her to not go to the throne room where I can barely touch her.

"This isn't getting us to the throne room." She mutters against my mouth.

"I don't feel like going down there I can't kiss you then." She chuckles and presses her lips to mine again before pulling me down the hallway and toward the throne room.

For the past couple of days Byakuya and Rukia have been staying here to take care of final details before the wedding. What Rukia doesn't know is that Byakuya is returning home the night of the wedding and every person in the area surrounding my room is being changed to a different room. I want to spend my time alone with her without servants and the worries of everyday life.

We stop at the doors and she turns to me and kisses me roughly before walking in with a smirk playing at her lips.

"The King will be with us shortly." She say taking her seat, she is a fiery little vixen of a midget! I compose myself and walk in to take my seat. We begin the long talks and the final minute details. I hate this stuff so much. I need to keep in mind it's all for that night.

Please kill me!

_No kill me I can't sit through another minute of this I'd rather get cut through with Zangetsu again!_

You got that right! At least we agree on our hatred for this stuff.

_See but I can say anything I want right now and you can't King, hehe._

You're a jack ass.

_I know, I say we slip away with Rukia for a bit tonight._

What do you mean, and it better not be dirty or I will kill you again.

_No of course not king, I was simply playing at the fact that you both want to be alone together, it's obvious. Plus the servants are halfway up your ass most of the time.  
><em> True, where would we go though, if it's anywhere far away we'd have to take Kenshin and Haruto?

_ Yes they could be a problem. We could go to the secret tunnels and alert Kenshin and Haruto to guard the two entrances so no one can get in. I mean isn't there a nice little room for you and Rukia down there. _

Yes, true, plus they just finished the remodeling down there. Good idea. 

"Ichigo answer them." Rukia murmurs nudging me and bringing me from my inner conversation. Damn it I was planning midget.

"What did they ask?" I mutter softly to her. She smirks at me.

"They asked if you had long term plans for the Visords in the palace."

"Well I actually left that up to the Visords however all of them are invited to our wedding so they have right to stay until then and Hiyori has only awoken today and is in no shape to travel to the world of the living as it stands." They nod and murmur amongst themselves.

"They are not in any way a danger to you Kurosaki-dono?" I narrow my eyes for a moment and my inner hallow sighs restlessly.

You need to calm down I'll get us out of here soon.

"No they are no threat to me, they would cause me no harm that I know of unless of course I were to be training against one of them which in any case would be fine, however they pose as much of a threat as me fighting Captain Zaraki or Captain Kuchiki." The elders nod and I feel a smile grow on my face.

"If you don't mind I haven't been feeling overly the top great today and Ichigo promised he'd relax with me tonight to make sure I was okay is that alright with you?" Rukia murmurs fanning herself with her hand softly. I look to her stunned and she looks at me through the corner of her eyes.

"Of course Kuchiki-sama we wish you a speedy recovery." We both stand and bow our heads before walking out. Thank god we're finally done.

"Did I ever tell you how much I adore you?" I mutter gripping her hand softly. She looks at me and winks softly before letting me take the lead.

We walk to my study and I push a large tapestry away from the wall to reveal a door. I look to my guards and they nod in understanding before Haruto moves to go to the other door to guard it. I push open the door and we slip inside. A torch lights as we pass and I walk down to another door before pushing that one open. It reveals a huge circular room light with thousands of strung up lights across the dark ceiling. The walls are covered in a soft cream color and in the middle of the room is a bunch of pillows laid out so we can sit and lay together. Around us are candles and soft music flows through the room barely heard unless you listen intently to it.

"Wow this place is amazing Ichigo!" Rukia says in awe while moving to the middle of the room and falling back onto the pillows with a soft squeal.

"Yeah well I hoped you would like it?" I mutter scratching the back of my head.

"I love it Ichigo. Come over here you fool." She says pulling me down by my hand. I fall beside her and look up at the ceiling with a soft sigh.

The Palace- Hiyori's room- Shinji

"What do you think Hiyori?" I mutter softly she turns to me slightly and shrugs softly.

"Shinji, would you be mad if I wanted to stay for selfish reasons?" She mutters softly while turning her eyes back to the ceiling.

"You want to stay to be close to your Captain." I say stating exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I hadn't realized how much I missed being around Kisuke and Yoruichi until this week, he was so worried Shinji and I couldn't say anything. I could hear everything he and Yoruichi said to each other but I couldn't speak. He needs me." Hiyori says softly. I nod slowly trying to put what I was feeling into words.

"Yes it seems a lot of us have things that we miss about being here. It's hard for our lives to be changed so drastically, and coming back has sprung those feelings to life it seems." She nods slowly and turns her head to me. Her eyes are deep in thought signaling to me that either way she was going to stick by what she decided.

"Shinji I want to stay here if Kisuke does, if not I think I'm going to stay with him when he returns to the world of the living. Now that I know where he is it makes it easier for me to miss him. Don't take it the wrong way; I'll miss you, but…" I shrug softly and smile down at her.

"You'll miss Kisuke more?" She nods slowly and flinches a bit at the pain but hides it quickly. Footsteps echo down the corridor in a set of two and then a silent knock sounds at the door. The door slides open revealing Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Captain what are you still doing here?" Hiyori murmurs in shock.

"I am here on trial Hiyori; they are looking back at my exile to see if it was actually me that committed the crimes." She beams at him widely.

"But you didn't do them Captain, Aizen did why wouldn't they believe you." Kisuke sits beside her and runs a hand over her hair softly. She always looked up to him like an older brother.

"I know but we all know what the soul society is like and with the newer Captains it's hard for them to trust Yoruichi and myself because let's face it we trained Ryoka to invade the Soul Society, granted it was only Ichigo and his friends it's still hard for them." Hiyori nods slowly and takes his hand in hers.

"What happens if your name is cleared?" She murmurs softly.

"I'll get offered my position back since Mayuri was killed recently. I wish I got the chance but Shinji handled it well." I look at him startled and he frowns softly not realizing that I didn't tell her any of this.

"Wait you killed him Shinji did he hurt you? You're such a dumbass he could have killed you!" she shouts glaring daggers at me as Kisuke pins her to the bed.

"Hiyori calm down please. Shinji was given the right to kill him in trial by the king himself. Shinji did what was his by right seeing as he is the leader of the Visords." Kisuke says before Yoruichi begins to finish his statement.

"Be honored that Ichigo gave up the right to kill Mayuri, because believe me when I say he wanted to kill him with his bare hands. Ichigo was not a happy camper. I've only seen him this angry once and it was when they took Rukia away and locked her up before her execution. Ichigo could have gone on a rampage but he handles it like a true king, you all are very close to him in the respect that he feels like one of you, he feels like someone that belongs for once in his life Hiyori." Yoruichi says lightly while taking a seat.

"What do you mean? "She murmurs unaware of Ichigo's past, none of us really understand his loyalty to us.

"Ichigo was always an outsider. His hair color and his personality always had him on the outskirts of everything. He was always different; even when he was a normal soul reaper. No normal human could regain his soul reaper abilities after their spirit thread is torn. Not only that but until Rukia came along he was empty. Years of torment turned him against everyone and then he met Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and Rukia. They were all misfits. Except Rukia of course but now she's just like them, or rather was until Ichigo's hallow side tried to take over. Ichigo felt alone and different form everyone until he met you all and you helped him. He finally felt like he was part of a group, granted you were small, but you explained so much to him and he is grateful for that. Ichigo is loyal to you all because you showed him how to belong with someone. It's hard to understand him but you all understood what he was going through and that in its self is so much more than he expected." Kisuke explains bringing a sense of shock to us both.

I hadn't realized how much Ichigo really went through. Of course his attitude did hint at it but it's hard to say what he actually felt because he was so good at hiding it.

"I didn't know any of that happened, yet he doesn't hate humans or soul reapers." Hiyori murmurs bringing my mind back to the day we were talking after she almost attacked Orihime and Chad. We all harbor some hatred for humans in us but Ichigo doesn't.

"Ichigo holds no grudge against someone who has done something to him. He only holds grudges for the sake of others. Say Rukia was harmed in battle by Renji, Ichigo would more than like deal the same wounds to Renji only ten times worse because he inflicted them upon Rukia but if Renji attacked him and hurt him Ichigo would fight to survive but he would hold no grudge against Renji for attacking him." Yoruichi explains lightly trying to put it in its simplest terms.

My understanding of Ichigo just got ten times better than what it was before. I never really understood why he did half the things he did but these two were his mentors they would know him better than most people aside from Isshin and Rukia. I mean we wondered why he needed to achieve control so bad and when he achieved Bankai in three days we asked him why he did that and he said it was to save Rukia. They would have heard all of his struggles when they happened and that's hard enough to understand.

"You understand him better than we did." Hiyori mutters looking to Kisuke.

"Hiyori they were his mentors it's only reasonable that they know all that they can about him. They saw his struggles and understood why he was working so hard to achieve what he needed, granted he probably astounded them with his strength, Ichigo is a strong person that does what he does for the people he cares about. Think about it if he hadn't had to protect his family and Rukia he never would have come to us." She nods slowly and Kisuke sighs softly.

"Another thing I've found is that he doesn't like to bother people with his problems. He came to you in the first place because he thought he had laid too many of his problems on Yoruichi and me already. He doesn't like help and that's what scares us sometimes." We all nod and I stand with Yoruichi.

"Where are you two going?" Hiyori asks from her bed.

"I'm going to freshen up." I mutter softly pulling at my crumpled clothing.

"I'm going to talk to Isshin about something of importance. I'll return shortly don't worry you two. Plus I believe you two have some things to talk about am I correct?" Kisuke nods softly and we turn walking out finally. Yoruichi slides the door shut and we walk down the hallway in silence.

"Thank-you for telling us all of that; it really helps, Yoruichi." She nods slowly and smirks at me.

"Anytime Shinji, I've come to see that Ichigo has a very distinct personality and although it's fairly easy to identify his actions from the actions of other's it's not easy to understand his reasoning behind them." I nod and flash Yoruichi a smile before slipping into my room to shower and freshen up. However, all night her words ring through my head making me think about how much we judged Ichigo's action wrongly. Could it be that the others all judge him wrongly as well?


	11. Chapter 10

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Ten- The streets of the Seireitei- Ichigo

Shinji's words rang through my head making me wonder about everything I've ever been taught by Kisuke and Yoruichi. I know they were right in what they taught me but sometimes I wonder just how much was kept from me over the years. Dad knew about my Uncle but didn't tell me, Kisuke and Yoruichi knew too. Who else knew? Did the Gotei 13 know and let me live or was there something more? Has Rukia known all along and just wanted to get on my good side to get the position or am I just over thinking things. How could I think those things about my Ruki, Jesus I love her to death. I can't think about something like that, Rukia has always told me the truth.

_Confused are we Ichigo?_

It's raining Ichigo, why is it raining here?

I don't know why it's raining.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Haruto murmurs from beside me. I look to him out of the corner of my eye.

"It's raining Haruto, it seems like it's always raining. He hates the rain." I mutter darkly looking back to the ground as the sun beats down on us.

_It seems like it's started to thunder Ichigo, Zangetsu is getting uncomfortable. _

I don't like the rain Ichigo, find the sun again. 

"What do you mean? Are you alright Ichigo?" My eyes flash and the world blurs around me darkening and then brightening on an off. Zangetsu quivers on my back and then I feel my body hit the ground in front of me.

I land on the ground as rain pours down on my head soaking my clothing and I stare at Zangetsu and Hichigo as they stand before me talking quietly.

"What's going on why have you called me here?" I shout my eyes narrowing.

"We didn't call you here Ichigo." Zangetsu says looking up at the sky as the rain pours down on his face. His eyes narrow and a sigh escapes his thin lips.

"Ichigo, why is it raining today?" I turn my head from them and Hichigo pushes me softly.

"Why are you acting weak, king? Why are you letting me become more powerful in this one day? Are you going to be like this forever? Are you going to tarnish everything you've worked for?" He shoves me again and I hit the wall.

"I'm acting weak because I lost everything on this day! I lost the one thing I could never return, the one thing every other child had! It was my fault that I couldn't protect her!" I shout pushing him away from me. Lightning moves across the sky with a fury and Zangetsu hides under a wall away from the rain. Hichigo stares at me and the rain hits us harder and harder in his shock.

"Why are you here then?" He growls softly.

"I'm here because…I don't want to be out there!" I shout clutching my head softly. His sigh echoes around me before his hand comes in contact with my head knocking me to the ground.

"Would she want you to be like this?" his asks aloud glaring down at me.

"No, but what am I supposed to act like?" His eyes widen in disbelief and a smirk plays at his lips.

"Well you certainly are weak today king, would you like me to take over and be around Rukia-chan? I wouldn't be hard to act like you up until your wedding day and then the wedding night, it should be easy!" I feel a dark anger building in me as he smirks down at me with laughter in his eyes.

"Shut up you fool, I'd kill you today if it meant you'd stop talking but there is no use, you'll always be here taunting me and screaming at me, trying to control me! Where did you come from anyway?" His eyes down cast and he turns from me.

"I came from her you fool. The blood I was created from was from her genes. She gave you this as her parting. You were made into this because of her blood. Everyone in her line had one; they kept it a secret for generations waiting for some idiot like you to put it out in the world. She loved you but her genes were too strong to hold you back from this, from me!" He shouts turning back around his eyes wide and crazy.

"I-I didn't know that. Why hasn't anyone told me about any of this? Why were you created?" His eyes cast to the ground and Zangetsu speaks for the first time. His eyes are weary and his face is still turned to the sky where rain still falls one drop at a time.

"Ichigo some of us, we are too powerful, we would be too great for anyone. With power comes responsibility and with power as great as yours your responsibility becomes Hichigo. Your spirit pressure is so great that it creates this evil inside you. You always will choose the side of good; but Hichigo is there to balance you out. I'm simply here to guide you." I feel my eyes turn back to the ground and emotions well through me barreling through my inner world and crash against the sky.

"This isn't her fault Hichigo! How can you blame her?" I shout fisting my hands together.

"I never said I did, king. What's done is done and there is nothing either of us can do to change that. Get over it King. Grow up and be a real man for your family because they'll have to deal with this too, or do you want to end up like your Uncle and go insane because of the inner battle and end up killing your wife?" His voice rises steadily and his eyes dark before his hand digs into my shoulder and his nails puncture my flesh.

"Okay fine just stop talking!" He sighs and shakes his head.

"See I can't do that king. You may be in control here and there but I'll always be in the back of your mind, I'll always be one step away from your power. You'll have to deal with that and teach your children and grandchildren to deal with that. You'll always be with me and I'll always be with you. There need not be any hostility but if it's needed I will kick your ass." Hichigo says plopping onto the ground and staring at me in the eyes. My eyes connect with his and I can feel something form between us, Hichigo was literally the only connection to my mother that I physically have anymore.

"Fine but don't you ever take control and hurt Rukia." He looks at me and shakes his head.

"That's impossible King. I love Kuchiki-sama as much as you do." The world around me disappears and I'm shifted into the world of dreams. My mother's face moves before me and her hand touches my face before she pulls me into her arms rocking softly with me.

Ichigo's Room- Rukia

I sat beside him my hands folded in my lap and tears playing at my eyes. Nii-sama is sitting beside me with Isshin, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Shinji.

"Rukia he's strong he'll be okay. Please relax." Nii-sama says in my ear bring his arm around me trying to comfort me.

"What if he's fighting his inner hallow again?" I question aloud.

"Then he'll have to do that alone, no one can fight this battle for him." Shinji replies solemnly. Haruto chooses now to speak and it falls silent as he does so.

"Can the Visords speak to their inner hallow?" He asks aloud and Shinji frowns while looking at him.

"No, not normally unless of course we have to battle them then it's only between us." Haruto looks down deep in thought.

"He told me that it was raining, that it was always raining. He also said that he, as in a different person aside from him, hates the rain. Who would he have been talking about?" Isshin turns from us and sighs touching his son's forehead.

"Zangetsu." He murmurs bringing his hand back to his lap while still staring at Ichigo's face.

"What do you mean? Zangetsu is his sword!" Nii-sama says confused.

"For a Visords their sword comes alive when they fight their inner hallow." Shinji murmurs earning him a shocked look from Nii-sama.

"It rains when Ichigo is sad because his mother was killed while it was raining. Zangetsu doesn't like the rain because Ichigo doesn't like the rain." Isshin says still not looking at us.

"I was taken away while it was raining." I murmur remembering the rain hitting his face as he stared at me.

"Ichigo can hear his inner hallow at any point in time. His mother could too. It's in his blood." Isshin murmurs gaining our attention again, Yoruichi down casts her eyes and Kisuke grips her hand in his. Every other head turns to him and we stare at him wide eyed.

"What?" Kenshin says speaking for the first time. He rarely speaks even Ichigo has only heard him speak like three times and he spends every waking minute with him.

"His mother, Uncle, and grandfather all had an inner hallow. Ichigo was destined to have one. She told me that with power comes a responsibility. The ultimate responsibility is controlling an evil inside of you and doing the thing that is good. They all had to control their inner hallow and do things that were good while having a little voice of evil telling them to do it differently. Ichigo is no different when you are born from a Visord's bloodline you will become a Visored at some point." His eyes are down cast and everyone is shocked into silence.

"So he has to deal with that every day?" I murmur running my hand through his hair softly. The orange strands moves through my fingers and fall back into place.

"Yes but he's a strong willed person why do you think he's king and his hallow is the horse." Yoruichi murmurs softly looking to his sleeping form.

"I still don't understand what the rain has anything to do with that." Nii-sama says softly looking around.

"When Ichigo is sad or worried it rains in his inner world where his hallow is living. The rain shows that his mind is in turmoil and that proves him to be weakened at that point." Nii-sama nods and then a look of questioning plays at his face.

"Why is he sad today?" His voice falls to a silent group and everyone turns there head to Isshin. Kisuke and Yoruichi bow their heads silently. Their eyes are trained to the floor and I can see silent tears welling in Yoruichi's eyes. She stands quickly and walks toward the door. Kisuke follows behind her quickly and they shut the door. I can vaguely hear soft sobs coming from the hallway and then I hear Kisuke whispering something.

"Today is the day Ichigo's mother was killed. He's never forgotten the sight of her dead body. When he was younger he'd wake up from nightmares and scream out her name in sobs. He'd cry out for his mother for hours until he cried himself into another restless sleep. After a while he stopped waking me but every year on this day he'd go into a depression and stay home from school. He'd wake up screaming about blood and a soft smile and those would be the nights he'd wake me. After a while I knew if I'd go in there he'd push me away so I stopped going to him." Isshin murmurs turning his eyes to the window behind me. I look down at his face and see the slight crease of his eyes. His eyes twitch like he's having a nightmare and then relax slightly before twitching again.

Ichigo why do you have to go through all of this.

"I feel so helpless." I murmur resting my head on Nii-sama's shoulder. His arm tightens around me as Isshin stands motioning for everyone to leave. I go to move and he stills me with his hand. They all leave and I lean in running my hand through his hair. I touch his cheek and stroke it gently. His eyes twitch and I kiss the crease softly. His arms pull me to him and I sigh into the embrace. Within moments his breathing deepens into deep labored breaths and he mumbles incoherently.

I try to calm him but his breathing escalades until he wakes with a start, his eyes flying open and his body lying still.

"Damn it I was so close!" He mumbles softly bringing his head forward and then hitting it off the floor.

"Ichigo…are you alright?" I murmur turning in his arms and staring into his eyes.

"R-Rukia…were you crying? What happened?" He mumbles wiping away a stray tear from my cheek. I grip his hand tightly and kiss him roughly before burying my head in his chest.

"You're so stupid Ichigo, never scare me like that again you idiot. Haruto said you said something about the rain and then collapsed into his arms in the middle of the street. God I thought I had lost you or you'd lost the battle with your inner hallow!" I shout into his chest. His breath catches in his throat and his arms tighten around me.

"I'll always win the fight against Hichigo Rukia, I'll win for you. Rukia I realize that I have to be strong for you and for the kids we're bound to have. I need to be there for them, I'll always have to win and I'm willing to do that. I need to be there for you all the time not all the time aside form one day. Forgive me for today it was irresponsible." I stare down at him in shock and then punch him in the chest hard. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for scaring me and for being stupid Ichigo. Plus, I don't want you to ever think any of this is your fault. Just get better okay, I don't want to see you in pain. It rains in my world when you're in pain and when you're sad." He stares up at me before a soft loving smile blooms on his face.

I press my lips to his and he returns the kiss with a soft caress of love that I've never felt before. This love bubbles up from deep inside me and takes over my body like nothing I've ever felt before and even after we've pulled apart I can still feel it. Is this what it's like to truly love someone? It is said that when you are close to losing someone you realize just how deeply you care for them. I know that I won't be able to live without Ichigo, I love him too much for that, I don't understand how Nii-sama can live without my sister if he felt half as much love toward her as I do toward Ichigo.


	12. Chapter 11

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Eleven-The Palace Throne Room-Ichigo

Okay please tell me why I was summoned here again for yet another meeting when I'm still recovering from yesterday's incident but life must go on. Still I'd rather be in bed right now.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Rukia murmurs in my ear as she moves from behind me to take her seat.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired. Don't worry so much." I mutter back sending her a sideways smile. She returns it and then the Elders speak to us both addressing the issue of yesterday, oh joy.

"We have come to the knowledge that you have the same problem as our former ruler and his family, so we completely understand if you ever need a day to yourself." One of the older elders says clasping her hands together tightly. Her amber colored eyes gaze at me with a soft caring concern that I have seen too much of. I frown and shake my head slowly.

"You will be tired some days Kurosaki-dono you must understand that we are saying this for your health." Another says trying to stop me from disagreeing.

"No, I will be here even on those days. I will not let this define me, I am not sick I'm in control yesterday was a onetime thing and will only happen once. That is the last time anything like that will happen. Do not think me weak for this and do not think me hard for what I am doing. This issue has been resolved and we are leaving it at that. So continue to something else." They nod and fall silent.

"Alright, then we shall go through with the ceremony this weekend. You and Kuchiki-sama will be wed this Saturday in the evening at sunset and you will be crowned directly after that." I nod and look to Rukia softly.

Her eyes are glazed over with excitement but also fear. I reach over and grip her hand in mine. Her violet orbs turn my way and she stares into my eyes expressing every emotion to me in that one gaze. Her eyes break their hold on mine and a small smile plays at her lips. Byakuya walks in holding flowers and Rukia stands to look over them. I stand and follow her over to look at some of them too. The deep violets and light creams along with the soft pinks remind me of her eyes and her skin but they also bring out her features. While she looks at the darker colors I look at the lighter ones. I notice the elders slowly walk out leaving us to our decisions

"What are those, Ichigo?" She murmurs from beside me.

"I'm not sure Ruki, do you like them?" She looks at them and then smells them softly. Her face lights up in a smile and I lace my fingers with hers.

"I love them, do you like them?" I nod softly while looking at her. Out of the corner of my eyes I notice Byakuya staring at us in happiness. Perhaps he misses his wife. Rukia must remind him of her in some ways. Losing someone you love hurts even if they may not have felt the same way. My dad told me that when I asked if he was sad my uncle died. He and my uncle had a volatile relationship.

"Nii-sama what do you think?" Rukia asks turning to him. He smiles softly and looks at them.

"They are lovely Rukia. They will be very beautiful against your dress." She grins brightly and hugs him tightly. He looks down and I look away giving them their moment. Soon enough her hand wraps around mine and she leans against my chest. I kiss the top of her head secretly and pull a cream flower from the bundle sticking it in her hair. She stares up at me and laughs softly before releasing my hand and twirling around the room. She moves beside me and brings me with her for a little. I laugh softly and begin to dance beside her using my knowledge to impress her. Her eyes light up in amazement and I smile down at her.

Rukia is so amazing, I've never met anyone like her and I can honestly say that's a good thing. My life would have been a world different without her. I probably would have picked one of those sluts and I never would have had the amazing love I have now.

One of the elders clears their throat and we stop mid step and stare at each other in shock.

"That is inappropriate and you two know it if the other's were to see you they'd call off the wedding." She mumbles smiling at us softly.

"I apologize, please forgive me." Rukia stammers softly bowing her head.

"It's alright, just be careful. I can see being split up would hurt you both greatly. Also you know they'd marry you off to someone else." She turns and walks out smiling as she does so. I stare down at Rukia and laugh loudly; she soon joins me and leans against my side.

"You two are odd." Yoruichi mutters walking in and seeing our hysterical laughter while Byakuya is just standing there looking at us with his eyebrows raised. I meet Yoruichi's gaze and know that she wants me for something but won't tell me until our training session tomorrow.

"You're just not in on our fun Yoruichi. You wouldn't understand because you weren't there." Rukia says softly looking at me and laughing again both of us reliving the day in school where we had to practice dancing and we were told that in a competition we'd be split up for dancing together. It was better if you were there because everyone laughed at the teacher's face, she seemed jealous that we could dance together better than her.

"Sure, sure I just came to tell you all that Kisuke's trail is in a few hours and you two are required to come." I almost forgot about that. I need to get ready now.

"I've got to go I'll see you when we leave." I kiss Rukia's cheek quickly and run toward my room to change into something more street worthy and my hood. I change quickly and look to Haruto for his opinion.

"You look fine Ichigo, do not worry so much." I nod and we hurry out the doors.

I meet Rukia just in time and she smile sup at me with her soft creamy cloak pulled around her. I pull my black hood up as she pulls her cream one up. We hurry through the streets and people are in awe at the urgency we're moving. We make it just in time so that we aren't late. Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes find mine as I take my seat. He bows his head softly and I return the respect. People file in one by one and take their seats. The remaining Captains of the Gotei 13 sit to the side with their lieutenants at their side. The doors open and Kisuke is brought through the doors his head is down and his fan is opened to cover his face. He's fanning his face softly.

"Kisuke Urahara you have been brought to this world again for the revisit of your trail that lead to your exile do you acknowledge this?" He looks up from under his hat and nods slowly a small smile playing at his features. Yoruichi moves through the isle and takes her seat in the front with worry creasing her brow. Why does he always seem to smile when she enters a room, are they together or something?

"I acknowledge the fact that I am here Head Captain Yamamoto. Please continue." He murmurs. They sit him in the seat in front of us and the trial moves forward.

Finally they turn to us after all the information is said and Head Captain Yamamoto speaks first.

"The information does point away from him however who is the culprit then Kisuke Urahara?" His eyes narrow slightly and his mouth sets in a thin line.

"Why answer that Head Captain Yamamoto? Should it not be obvious since one of your Ex-Captains created Arrancars?" Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes widen at the age in Urahara's voice.

"Perhaps I will take a few moments to think this through, Kuchiki-sama?" Rukia touches her chin lightly.

"Kisuke Urahara I do not see your guilt in any of this and I feel that your first sentence was wrong. Therefore I think you should still hold your position as the Captain of the 12th division. Honestly, over the time I've spoken to you I feel that you couldn't have committed such things on beings, your personality is too different from someone like that." Rukia's voice is strong and powerful. Every eye turns to me as I sit there bored out of my mind but also intently focused on Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"Urahara, we both know what happened then. I can say that after my years and experience with people leaving me I would not go anywhere near someone with my sisters if I did not trust them. People may think I favor you but in all honesty my father wouldn't trust you as completely as he does. I chose you as my mentor and you pulled through for me, yes Yoruichi and yourself are a bit different in your techniques, however that's what I needed at the time. Let's face the fact that the Gotei 13 were playing into Aizen's plans and get over it. They exiled you while they were in the wrong and they paid their dues. I vote to allow you to return here and I also would like to see you as a Captain again, it would be an amazing thing to see." I say leaning back in my chair. His eyes follow my word intently and trace my features looking for honesty. I look to Yoruichi and see her eyes wide with amazement but also relief.

"Kisuke Urahara, I have to agree with Kurosaki-dono, however, I must admit that to fully pay our dues you should be offered your position back as Captain of the 12th division however I must ask you who you wish to have as a Lieutenant seeing as the former lieutenant was killed before her Captain died." Kisuke looks to the floor and a small grin spreads across his face and blooms on his lips.

"I would like my lieutenant to be…Hiyori Sarugaki." His eyes rise from the ground and they have a tinge of laughter in them. The Captains all release a gasp and the crowd erupts in murmurs and voices shouting about how she has an inner hallow. I stand and look out over the sky. I feel my mask form over my face.

"Enough of this insistent chatter!" I shout gaining their attention. All eyes turn to me and widen in shock. I remove my mask and stare at each of them. "I find no reason why Hiyori Sarugaki cannot be your lieutenant. Even if she is a Visored she is also still a Soul Reaper and still handles and controls her power with great care. Both are given their positions. Anything else we'd like to discuss in front of the court?" I say clearly while looking around the court. Movement catches my eyes as Suì-Fēng steps out form the line of Captains with her robe neatly folded in her hands. She turns to me and falls to her knees bowing softly.

"I, Suì-Fēng, Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 would like to give my position to Miss Yoruichi Shihōin if she will take it. I am doing so to step down and serve under my Captain as I rightfully should." Yoruichi stares at Suì-Fēng in shock her eyes glazed over in awe and admiration. I look to her and shrug.

"Yoruichi, it's up to you." I say looking down at her. She stands and moves forward, glancing at Kisuke as she passes, before stopping beside Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng glances up at her a smile playing at her features that shocks the entire group of Captains.

"I suppose I will, it's not like there's anything for me in the world of the living anymore." I glance at Kisuke and his eyes soften considerably as he gazes at her in adoration.

"Are you positive you wish this Suì-Fēng?" She nods and Yoruichi bows beside her.

"I am positive that I wish to serve under Captain Shihōin." Suì-Fēng states loud and clear. The Captains look at her in sock.

"Then it shall be accepted as long as the Captains agree." I turn my head to each of them and feel something akin to fear as they each speak.

The Captains circle around each other and speak softly; most of the words are unable to be heard. After a few moments they turn back around and Captain Ukitake speaks slowly inserting a cough at the end.

"We as the Captains of the Gotei 13 agree with Suì-Fēng's request and allow Yoruichi to take the Captain's position in the 2nd Division." Suì-Fēng stands and hands her robe to Yoruichi, she dons it with grace and then Suì-Fēng takes her spot beside Yoruichi.

Urahara is given his robe as well and joins there lines.

"That leaves three positions unfilled, there for on this day they will be filled. The lieutenants of each squad that is missing a Captain shall take the Captains rank." The Lieutenants nod and move forward to retrieve their robes. The last time the Captains spoke we decided that the positions would be filled and who they'd be filled by, we never knew Suì-Fēng would resign.

Everyone soon clears and I go back to the castle with Rukia only to find a letter lying on my mattress when I'm done bathing.

"What's this?" I ask Haruto. He moves through the doorway and looks at it for a moment before turning back to me.

"Miss Yoruichi left it in here before she went to the ceremony. She said no one was allowed to read it but you." I nod and he walks out leaving me alone. I open the letter silently and sit down on my bedding reading over the hand written words.

_Ichigo,_

_ Tomorrow morning's training session is still going to happen, I wish to speak to you there…alone. Do not bring your guards but you need to hear some things and I need to be the one to tell you them. I already know that you will be on Kisuke's side and therefore I must thank-you for that. As your mentor he is also appreciative that you respect him so highly. Meet me near the river banks close to the 2__nd__ Division barracks tomorrow morning at eight. Don't be late it might take a while._

_~Yoruichi _

I refold the letter and put it in the envelope before getting comfortable enough to sleep. Soon I'm out like a light. I wake up at dawn and can't fall back asleep so I change and walk out onto the balcony to look out over the rising sun.

"Kurosaki-dono what are you doing up so early?" Yasu asks shocked by my wide awake state.

"Yasu I would like you to tell Kenshin and Haruto that they are not permitted to follow me to my training session today. That is an order. Also, I need to speak to Yoruichi alone. Also, would you tell Rukia that I will be back later tonight so she doesn't need to worry? That's all." She nods, bows, and runs out down the hallway to tell Haruto and Kenshin the orders. Footsteps echo around the hallway as I notice the time. Haruto opens the door and stares at me in confusion.

"Ichigo have we angered you in some way?" He asks softly, I shake my head and sigh softly.

"Haruto I need to speak with Yoruichi alone and this is something I must do. I'm capable of taking care of myself so don't worry." He nods and walks out leaving me alone for the rest of the morning. I move through the palace and leave silently. I shunpo through the streets and make it to the area where we're training right on time. I see Yoruichi sitting on a bench with a bow and two letters sitting at her side. I join her on the bench and she looks down.

"Thank-you Ichigo, it really means a lot to me." She murmurs looking up with so much joy in her eyes.

"It's alright I wasn't going to let Urahara get in trouble for something he didn't do." She nods and I settle back against the bench.

"Ichigo I have something for you. As you've probably figured out Kisuke and I have known your father since he was a Captain in the soul society. When he had a fall out with your Uncle we helped him escape to the world of the living with you mother who was pregnant at the time, with you. I was very close friends with Masaki when we were younger and when she was getting married to you father. Her family didn't always hate your father but they were going to call of the marriage when they found your mother and father kissing in the gardens.

So the two ran away with each other after finding out that Masaki was pregnant. In your mother's final wish she asked that I give these to you but before I give them to you I need you to know that your mother knew she would die. The week before your mother's death your uncle's wife died of an illness that was completely natural. Since you were the only heir it got out that Masaki's son would rule as the spirit king when your uncle died. Somehow the rulers of the hallows, at the time, got ahold of this information and sent a Vasto Lorde to kill you. You mother knew this and knew that she would die saving you because she was still very weak and recovering her powers. She killed the Vasto Lorde but died in the process, so she asked me the night before to give you these on the day of your wedding and explain what they were for." I just sat there stone still processing everything she just told me.

"Okay well what are they?" I ask softly looking down at the letters and the dark mahogany box. Her hands pick up the box first and she hands it to me.

"Ichigo, this is for the day of your wedding you are to have it delivered to Rukia's room on the morning of the wedding. It's something old, borrowed, and blue. Don't look at it. These letter are for you and Rukia, they are from your mother." I look at the elegant letters printed across the letters and notice my mother's signature scrawled at the bottom of each one. Yoruichi stands and pulls me up with her.

We train throughout the afternoon and then slow to a stop around two or three.

"Okay for now we are done, why don't we head over to see what Kisuke's doing?" Yoruichi says before using shunpo to disappear. I keep up steadily beside her and we weave through the forest until we reach his barracks. We step in and he's sitting on the floor doing paperwork.

"Hey Kisuke!" Yoruichi says smiling brightly.

"Hey what's up guys?" He says waving his fan over his face.

"Just stopped by to say hi! Ichigo and I have been training today. So what are you up to since you don't have a healthy Lieutenant?" She says plopping down beside him on the floor. I follow suit and we sit and talk for quite some time. I grab my new items and stand after a few hours.

"I'm going to go home I have some final details of my wedding to go over. I'll see you both this weekend right?" They nod and I walk out. Soon enough I make it to the gats and they open them quickly letting me in. I move through the castle and find Rukia eating slowly deep in thought. I place a kiss on her head and sit beside her.

"How was your day?" She looks up and smiles at me.

"It was good I got to see my dress and we had final fittings. How was your training?" I smile and we sit a talk for about an hour before going to our separate rooms. I slip into my room and get comfortable before pulling the letter off my bedside table. I trace my name, that was written in her delicate hand writing, with my eyes and then slip my finger under the seal. With a deep breath I rip it open.


	13. Chapter 12

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Twelve-Ichigo's Room-Ichigo

_Ichigo, my son,_

_ Has your father ever told you how much I cared for you? If not I want you to know that I loved you like no other mother could love a son. Your life was my greatest triumph along with Karin and Yuzu's life. They said that I could never have a child they were wrong I had three._

_ By now you've probably found out about your heritage and about being a King's Nephew, I'm sorry for anything you'll have to and have had to go through but I promise you that it will all be worth it. I also get the feeling that you love the woman you're going to marrying so I wish you both the best of luck and give her my blessing. I want you to be there for your children and adore them as much as I adore you. My Ichigo, you were my son, my only son, and for that you are special to me. _

_ Now I want you to know that on your wedding day you'll be happy but when you hold your first child in your arms everything will change for you, and I mean everything. Ichigo, I love you but you need to let my death go, I died knowing you would live and I know that you probably haven't been living to the fullest. You need to be there for your wife and for your children. I know you'll be amazing, son, but please don't stop yourself from living, from feeling, from giving up everything to have her heart. You're the type of person, even now, that will do anything for someone you love. Carry that with you and protect her with your life. Protect your son and your other children with everything you have, heart, soul, and hallow. Your mask is your way everything you need is in that mask all you have to do is unlock it. _

_ Here's a hint, anger and hatred aren't the way, understanding and respect are. Know yourself better than anyone else and don't let anything get in your head. I love you so much Ichigo…I'm sorry I couldn't be there to meet your wife and see you grow up. _

_Love,_

_Your Mother, Masaki_

Her words wrapped around me and shocked me. The way her hand writing caressed each word and gave it that singular feminine touch amazed me. She knew me so well and I barely knew her yet I love her so much. Is it the fact that she's my mother that draws so much love for her in me? Yet Rukia also holds love in my heart but a different kind of love. Her ability to see right through me astounds me sometimes. I can't even think about the knowledge she hold over me some times.

I knock brings me out of my thoughts and Haruto opens the door a look of worry crossing his face.

"Ichigo, Kuchiki-sama has requested your presence in her room." Nod and stand moving from the room. Haruto places his hand on my bare chest and hands me a shirt. I smile and slip it on thanking him softly before using shunpo to make it to Rukia's room. I open the door to find her in tears clutching my mother's letter to her chest.

"Ruki, what's wrong?" I murmur pulling her into my arms. I don't think I've ever seen her cry this much. What the hell did my mother say in that letter?

"Ichigo your mother was so amazing! How could they have killed her like that?" She sobs into my chest while clutching my shirt in her tiny hands. I rub her back softly trying to sooth her tears but they just keep coming. Gentle slip the note from her hands and she pulls away quickly grabbing at it.

"No you can't read that Ichigo!" I push her hands away and slip it back into the envelope before placing it on her bedside table. I pull her shoulders back against my chest and run my hands along her shoulder blades.

"Ruki, I love you." I murmur using her pet name because no one is around.

"I love you too Ichi." She replies relaxing into my chest. I flatten my palm against her back and think about the next time she'll be wearing white. I feel my spirit pressure seep through my grasp and wrap around her and I can almost see it relax her body completely. Her violet eyes turn up to me before her lips are connected to mine in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Rukia the next time you'll be wearing white during the day we'll be married." I murmur softly nuzzling her neck. Soon enough her breathing even out and her eyes close tightly. I slip her into her bed and pull the covers around her body before standing and checking the hallways. I return to my room and stop to speak to Haruto.

"Haruto did anyone stop by?" He shakes his head and I return to my room for the night. I fall sleep and my dreams are vivid and torturous. I sit straight up and Haruto races in noticing my deep breathing. Sweat drops from my face and my hands shake softly.

"Ichigo are you alright?" He asks crouching beside me as Kenshin joins us.

"I'm fine I just had a nightmare that's all. Calm down, I'm just a little shaken I haven't had that one for a while. It's hard on the soul you know?" They nod and sit against the wall allowing me to gather myself. I look out one of my windows and notice the sun is rising.

"You're leaving for a bit and want us to stay here am I correct?" I nod and stand pulling on new clothing and my hood. I move tonto the balcony and open the gates silently. I pass through them and slip into the streets of the Seireitei.

My feet carry my through them and up to the brown carved stairwell. I hit each step bringing me back to the day I used shunpo to get up these. I finally reach the top and walk through the dark foreboding forest with ease. I step out onto the long dirt grounds and keep moving until I'm at the execution grounds. My hands stuff themselves in my pockets as I walk forward to the cliffs edge.

"It all started here." I murmur looking out over the Seireitei. The cool morning breeze blows through the thousands of tree moving their leaves and bringing me back to her body hanging there She had already given up but I hadn't and I wouldn't. I moved without thinking again and moved up there. I knew I had a change in hell of getting her out of there but I would die trying.

"You are torturing yourself Ichigo, why are you up here?" Yoruichi says from behind me. She standing with her arms crossed across her chest and her hair tied up at the back of her head as usual but instead of her normal outfit she's donning a soul reaper uniform and her white Captain's robe.

"No I'm both thinking and torturing myself. I realize that this is where everything started for Rukia and I. I fell in love with her completely and totally on this day. All the way through that I thought I was doing it for my friend but I was terribly wrong, so wrong that I was crazy." She steps up beside me and smiles softly looking out over the view.

"Yes, I could have told you that, but I find it's best to let someone figure it out on their own, Kisuke learned to do that a long time ago. Why do you think he loves to torture you?" I nod slowly and return my hands to my pockets.

"You are right h does have a knack for driving me up the wall when he makes me figure things out on my own but it is best most times." Her eyes fill with laughter and she sits down on the edge.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Kisuke is a different type of person; I guess that's why I love him. He wasn't cautious around anyone and he didn't care as long as anything he said was in a state where he addressed you with manners." Her eyes trace the horizon and I take a seat beside her.

"I've been meaning to as you Yoruichi, are you two like a thing or something?" She turns her head to me and stands slowly.

"I leave that one for you figure out Kurosaki-dono." She winks and moves across the plains using shunpo. I frown and fall back into the dirt.

"Damn woman always making me second guess everything!" I shout up at the sky laughing softly. The clouds roll past me and the sun beats down on me. Remove my hood and sit it under me as I watch the Seireitei come to life. Someone steps up beside me and sits down silently.

"I really do despise this place." Her brother murmurs from beside me.

"I know sometimes I do too." I reply still not looking at him.

"Then why come up here?" He asks a bit confused. After a while of being with him it gets easier for him to let you in.

"I could ask you the same thing. I just needed some time to think without everyone at the palace making me feel so uppity. I do miss the feeling of being alone sometimes. Just being me, it feels like when I'm crowned I might lose everything that is me." H nods and clasps his hands at the fold of his ankles.

"Nobility has a way of stealing your identity. Nobility is gruesome but it's not always like that, if your high enough being alone isn't that hard. You have the control to do so if you please." I turn to look at him and I see a side of him I don't think I've ever seen. Maybe he's finally excepting me into his family.

"Why are you helping me so much lately?" I murmur turning my head from him.

"In the time I've know you Ichigo you've grown a lot. You're not the little brat you were when I met you. You've matured when dealing with situations and I respect that." He says giving me everything I needed to know in that short sentence. In Byakuya language it means that he has excepted that I will be around and he has to deal with it.

"Alright, works for me. "I mutter focusing on the streets that are buzzing with life.

We sit in silence and I hear Renji and Rukia shouting at each other.

"You are never leading us again you baboon!" Rukia shouts hitting him while her eye is twitching.

"No you just can't keep up and get lost every second twerp!" He shouts back. Byakuya and I stare at each other in shock and watch on as they fight while walking toward us.

"Why did you even tag along anyway?" Rukia shouts smacking him on the back of the head. He grabs her and rubs his knuckles across her head. She screeches and punched him a few times but he doesn't let go until he begins to speak again. She rapidly fixes her hair and glares at him.

"I told you that I needed to find my Captain you just tagged along to find Kurasoki!" He shouts crossing his arms,

"He is going to be my husband and no one at the castle knew where there king was! How the hell do you think they'd act you dip shit?" She shouts back glaring at him before round house kicking him and walking toward us.

"That has got to hurt." I mutter rubbing my chin where she's kicked me before.

"I agree." Her brother murmurs from my side while staring at Renji's twitching body.

I turn to look at him and we both shake our heads softly.

"You two have been spending way too much time together; I'm starting to think you might want to marry him Ichigo." We turn to each other and frown softly.

"Midget, why are you here?" I mutter looking back to her.

"Jesus Crist Ichigo, no one in the castle knows where you are and your guards aren't with you, why the hell do you think I'm here?" She shouts bumping me on the head. I rub my head and Byakuya shakes his head.

"That was a very stupid question Ichigo." He says with an amusing tint to his voice.

"Sorry Rukia, I didn't sleep well last night." She stares at me like it's not a very good explanation. I fall back on my back and groan softly hitting my head against the ground a few times.

"I woke up early this morning from my dreams and couldn't sleep. I needed to be alone and I felt Closter phobic. I had to get out of the Castle for a while without my guards up my butt and the elders roaming around trying to find something to pull us apart. Then Yoruichi came up and spoke with me for a bit and then left making me even more confused than I already was and then I was alone and a little bit ago your brother came up. Jesus at least I'm used to them I hate that everyone needs to know everything about my life!" I growl standing. I pick up my hood and use shunpo to move away from them.

"I think he's angry." Renji says and then I hear Byakuya and Rukia punch him. "Damn it!"

I move through the streets until I'm stopped by someone near the 12th division barracks.

"Need someone to talk to Ichigo?" Kisuke says from the wooden porch railing.

"It would be nice." I mutter rubbing my face softly. He opens the door and ushers me in. I sit down in his office and he shuts the door locking it tightly.

"Would you like some tea?" I nod and he sits a cup down in front of me while pouring the tea into it.

"Thank-you Urahara. I'm just feeling so not myself lately. It's so much so fast. You how I like to do things on my own without people telling me what I can and can't do. Hell I can't even dance with Rukia without someone reminding me that it's inappropriate." He frowns and shakes his head while fanning himself.

"True enough, I don't know how the nobles do it. Plus you're too much like your mother, so they have to watch you more closely. They don't want you to be a scandal more than you already are. I mean your mother was pregnant with you when she left." I feel my normal personality come out as I sit and talk with him and soon enough I feel like I can be me again.

"Thank-you Urahara. I have a question; do you miss your shop at all?" He looks down while opening his fan.

"Sometimes, miss Jinta and Ururu mostly. Plus it's not like I can't visit when I want to." I nod slowly and sip my tea deep in thought.

"This is nice, I don't have to be anything other than myself here Urahara plus you've made this place more friendly looking." His laughter rings through the room and it reminds me of his training grounds when we'd train together.

"I guess you could say that." He says fanning himself.


	14. Chapter 13

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Thirteen- The streets of the Seireitei- Ichigo

I listened as my feet hit the street one at a time and then I could hear a second pair beside me.

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya says stiffly meaning he'd like to talk to me. We swerve into the forest line and shunpo toward the Kuchiki mansion. We stop in the gardens and I feel that this is something he's trying to keep a secret.

"This is important I take?" He nods slowly and looks down at the water.

"Ichigo, I have found that I have feelings returning to me. Hisana and I we never really felt when we were together. She told me she didn't even love me. I was intent on going on like a mourning husband but I've found that something just isn't right with that. I've found that I love someone." I stare at him stunned and feel my mouth drop open.

"Byakuya who the hell are you talking about?" I ask incredulously. His hand smacks over my face and then he relaxes quickly.

"Shut up you idiot someone might hear us. I'll tell you if you don't shout it to the entire Seireitei." He scolds softly before sitting down. "I seem to have acquired feelings for Lieutenant Matsumoto." He murmurs looking at his hands questioningly.

"Really well this could work out great. You'd wear off on each other!" His hand hits me hard and I rub the back of my head and frown at him. "I was joking geeze. Calm the hell down I won't tell anyone until you're ready and I advise you to become more of a social person. Perhaps we can start with my wedding. Give this to her personally." I murmur handing him an invitation without a name or anything on it.

"What will this do for me?" He asks confused.

"Byakuya you say here I was around so I thought I'd deliver your invitation to the wedding myself so Ichigo and Rukia don't have to do so much. It will make you look caring and also make you look less stony and try to smile every so often." His eyes soften and he nods slowly.

"I haven't done anything like this before." He mutters sheepishly.

"Yes, I figured that out already. Look women like men that are open but not too open. Believe me Rukia has been trying to get me to open up for a long time. If you get close with her she'll try to crack you and that might lead to love. Try getting her drunk or something. You sure loosen up when you're drunk." His lips curve into a smile and a soft laugh comes from him.

"So do you Kurosaki, so do you. Perhaps you are right. If this doesn't work I'll hate you again." I frown and he chuckles softly. "I was joking Ichigo."

"That wasn't even funny Byakuya, I just got on good terms with my future wife's brother and now he's threatening to hate me again!" I practically shout crossing my arms.

"You look like a pouting child." He mumbles earning a laugh from me.

"Let's go you fool I think I promised Zaraki a round of some type of video game today and you have to deliver that letter." His eyes widen and he frowns fingering the letter softly.

"You're crazy Kurosaki, let's go you fool." He mutters pulling me by the shirt through the gardens. I catch up quickly and remove his hand from my hood. I grumble as we move through the streets until we split so I can go play that crazy fool in video games.

Which where I currently am, sitting in his barrack in front of a TV playing video games and kicking his butt. I feel someone run their hand through my hair and then grip it hard.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, if I'm not mistaken you missed a training with me today!" Rukia growls pulling me backward until I'm on my back and staring up at her in fear.

"Ruki, you know I didn't want to but I finally got on good terms with your brother and he wanted speak to me which took almost all of the morning and then I promised Zaraki I'd play video games with him, I'm pretty sure in both situations you'd rather I still had my head and it wasn't chopped off by either of their blades." Her eyes widen and she leans down to my face and peers at me murderously.

"Would you like your head chopped off by my blade?" She murmurs darkly. I feel a shiver run down my spine and shake my head softly.

"Umm no not exactly. So if you could like not kill me that would be amazing, I think the Soul Society would be pretty angry considering I didn't produce and heir or anything…" Her lips against mine stop all forms of conversation.

"What I meant to say is…when are you coming home tonight because Nii-sama would like to come over for dinner with a special friend." I look up at her sweet angelic face and know she's going to kill me or that she has some plans for me tonight. I'm hoping for the latter.

"You know I'll be home for dinner or are you going back now or are you staying in town for a bit?" Her eyes trace my face and she smirks at me.

"Well I was thinking about going home right now and to get a bath so I look my best for dinner tonight. You know how I like to glow in the company of other nobles." Rukia murmurs looking down at me with traces of mischief deep in her violet eyes.

"Hey Zaraki I think I should go as well, I think I have a meeting with the elders before dinner." I mutter standing and taking Rukia's hand. We walk out of his barracks and shunpo toward the castle before stopping and looking at each other.

"Perhaps the castle isn't the best choice. I bet we could slip away to someplace else for a bit tonight?" She grins up at me and plants a deep kiss on my lips leaving me a bit speechless and waiting for more.

"Okay then shall we go home and prepare for dinner Ichi?" I nod and shunpo beside her until we reach the gates. We enter and soon we are sitting beside each other waiting for Byakuya and his personal friend that he is bringing along, I wonder who it is. (Wink)

"Kurosaki-dono and Kuchiki-sama, Kuchiki-dono has arrived with his guest shall we bring him in?" Yasu says bowing beside her sister Yuki.

"Yes please Yasu, also have their jackets stored for dinner. Yuki could you please set up my study and start the fire I think we will retire to it after supper. Also could you set out the final guest list for the wedding and the robes that I am to give him since it is this weekend?" Rukia turns to me and squeezes my hand softly under the table.

"Yes Kurosaki-dono, we will follow our orders before we serve the meal." Yasu says before they turn and walk out quickly. Byakuya walks in with Rangiku at his side looking up at him shyly.

"Nii-sama what brings you and Miss Matsumoto to the palace tonight?" Rukia murmurs a bit miffed that we aren't going to be able to sneak out tonight. Byakuya smirks at his sister and leans down near us slowly.

"I can help you with your situation sister dear, you and Ichigo are coming to the Kuchiki manor for the night to prepare final wedding plans and then you will accidently slip through the gates of the Kuchiki manor while I was busy showing my guest around the gardens. However, you'll need to do me a favor and allow me a week of leave to go to Hawaii with Rangiku." I think I like this new Byakuya. He sits down and Rukia ponders it for a moment.

"Nii-sama I believe you have yourself a deal and I'm absolutely positive Yoruichi could get us anything we could possibly need." Rukia murmurs softly thinking it over in her head. Our heads snap up and we use perfect posture as the elders walk in taking their seats with us.

"Kurosaki-dono your dinner is ready, please enjoy the meal and we hope everything is to your liking sir." Yasu murmurs bowing beside me as our plates are set up for us.

"Thank-you Yasu wonderful job as usual. I take it your sister is busy preparing my study?" she nods quickly and smiles softly.

"Yes of course Kurosaki-dono shall I got and help her so we may return on time to collect the plating?" I nod slowly and offer her a soft smile before she bows and walks out.

"The steak is a bit rough." One of the elders comments dryly. Another agrees and they all start complaining. I frown and pick at my food as Byakuya leans toward me.

"Do you always eat with the elders?" He murmurs softly.

"I would go insane if I did." I turn my head to one of the elders as they direct a question at me.

"Are you and Kuchiki-sama planning to have children soon Kurosaki-dono?" He says a dark glint in his eyes.

"Perhaps, we haven't spoken about it lately I suppose it's only reasonable." They direct their questioning away from me knowing they aren't going to get many answers tonight. They begin to complain again and I stand slamming my chair against the table.

"If you would please excuse me I will be retiring to my study until our guests are finished. If your meals are not up to your standards please feel free to get the hell over it!" I growl turning and walking out.

"Oh that's not good." I hear Rukia murmur before following behind me swiftly with her brother in tow and Rangiku following behind them slightly confused. I storm into my study, startling Yuki and Yasu, and stop slowly. I lower m voice so it's very soft because I know they both are scared right now.

"I'm sorry girls are you alright? I didn't scare you did I?" They shake their heads quickly and I feel a frown crease my lips. "Please forgive me Yuki and Yasu, are you almost finished?"

"Y-Yes Kurosaki-dono, w-we hope it is to your liking." Yasu murmurs turning her head to look down at the floor. Her hands shake slightly at her sides.

"Yasu, Yuki why don't you to take the rest of the night off? I think you both have worked very hard this week. Go out on the town and have some fun." I murmur moving toward them to touch their shoulders lightly.

"Y-yes; thank-you for your kindness Kurosaki-dono, Yasu and I appreciate this opportunity you have presented us with." Yuki mumbles softly bowing and pulling her sister out of the doorway and down the hall. I think I scared the hell out of the poor girls.

"Ichi are you in here?" Rukia murmurs knocking on the door softly before poking her head in it.

"Yeah I'm in here Rukia, just come in but lock the doors behind you Byakuya." All three walk in and sit down in front of the fire with me.

"You are becoming very stressed Ichi." Rukia says sliding behind me and rubbing my shoulders with her hands. A sigh escapes my lips and I run my hand over my face. Byakuya looks at our exchange with a smile playing on his lips.

"I know Rukia, I'm just feeling a bit off lately that's all." She kisses my cheek softly before going back to massaging my shoulders to get all the knots out. She's done this a thousand times and it's so routine for us that we don't realize we're doing it.

"Nii-sama would you like to explain what's going on to me?" Rukia murmurs from behind me. Byakuya raises an eyebrow and a smirk plays at his lips.

"Rangiku is that his scarf I spot around your neck?" She looks up shocked and laughs nervously.

"Um…yeah I was a little cold since I had just gotten out of the shower when Captain Kuchiki picked me up for dinner." She says smiling brightly.

"Don't you have any manners Kurosaki?" Byakuya says raising that dreaded eyebrow again.

"You hush Nii-sama, you and I both know what's going on." Rukia murmurs softly before giggling. "It seems cupid has visited you lately Nii-sama." I chuckle dryly as Rukia returns to sitting beside me and clasping my hand in hers.

"Yes so it seems." He replies glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh don't be shy Byakuya liven up you foolish man!" Rangiku giggle beside him. He stiffens then relaxes quickly and laughs with her. His eyes catch mine and I nod that he is doing well with the whole relaxing thing.

"Is it just me or is Nii-sama acting different around her?" Rukia says softly in my ear.

"Let's just say that I might have given him some advice that Yoruichi once gave me." She nods accepting that fact that it was good because Yoruichi is right about a lot of things with me.

"You told him to loosen up a bit right?" I nod and she wraps her arm around me and I quick hug. "Thank-you Ichigo, it's nice to see him smile naturally for once." She murmurs in my ear very softly almost like she couldn't get out much more.

"So what are you two doing for your honeymoon?" Rangiku asks with a giggle and then sits intently listening for an answer.

"We're going to my home town for a bit before we're going somewhere else. It will be nice to look at all the places at home that were important to us." Rukia says softly looking to our joined hands.

"Oh I can't wait until the day I find a husband and get married I just love the idea of having a family with quite a few kids!" Rangiku gushed animatedly. Oddly enough I don't find it annoying like other girls it seems like Byakuya doesn't either. He listens intently and even joins the conversation.

"Yes that sound nice, I find amusement and joy in their innocence, they are so free willed." He says giving to the conversation. He really does like Matsumoto. Rangiku smiles brightly.

"Just think of all those little feet running around the house and then coming home every day and making supper for my husband. I'll probably leave my seat as a lieutenant if I marry into nobility so I can stay home with all the children!" Rangiku says. Rukia smile softly.

"Yes that does sound somewhat appealing. I once saw this television show at Ichigo's house where the man came home from his job and the wife was cooking. They looked so happy, I always saw the house wives growing up and they looked so happy when they were around the children and caring for them." Rukia says softly. They turn to me for input and I smile softly.

"Growing up in a close family was nice I'd like to have kids and it's also sort of known that we'll have a son at some point, probably first." Rukia smiles brightly at me and I begin to think of my family.

"So when are we going to the Kuchiki mansion because I have to tell Haruto and Kenshin but I also have to tell the Elders where we'll be." Byakuya shakes his head.

"You do not have to tell them anything; the elders that is, are you not the king now?" He says fiercely. Look to him confused.

"What do you mean Byakuya you have to answer to your elders?" He frowns and then I feel Rukia hit me on the head. I turn and shoot her a glare and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Yes but I am not the Spirit King now am I Kurosaki? You really do ask stupid questions." Byakuya says frowning at me. I grumble softly under my breath and Rukia runs a soft hand through my hair.

"At least you get the answers you want." Rukia murmurs in my ear and rubs her nose along my neck before pulling away. Byakuya shakes his head and we return to the conversation about families.

"So what were your parents like Ichigo?" Rangiku murmurs softly.

"My dad is crazy, and as it seems always was, he is a lot like Zaraki in the fact that you never know what he's going to say but he doesn't go on killing sprees. He does however attack me at random and his nose is always in my business like another lieutenant I know…" I shake my head and mutter 'Abarai' under my breath softly. Byakuya catches on and nods wide eyed. "My mom was one of the most caring women I have ever met. She died when I was younger, a hallow was sent to me and killed her instead. She died trying to save me. They sent him after my Uncle's wife died. She was so strong and my mother and father loved each other dearly. They fled when the Elders tried to call off their wedding and mostly because my mother was pregnant with me." Rangiku nods slowly and Rukia runs a soothing hand over mine to show comfort.

"So that is why you are so weary of the elders, you don't want them calling off your wedding." Rangiku murmurs thoughtfully.

"Exactly, I don't know what I'd do if I had to marry someone else. It's kills me to be in the same room with those people, they practically killed my mother for the hallows by scaring her so much." Byakuya nods slowly.

"That's what my parents used to say about the whole incident. They hated that fact that you father and mother were talked about and that you were considered a scandal, no one knew your name so I was surprised that you were his Nephew. Everyone though it would be some human that knew nothing of the world of the soul reapers and here you come strolling into the palace like you've lived here your entire life." Byakuya says chuckling dryly. I shake my head and push him with my hand. "Oh that hurt so much!"

"Shut up you ass. Rukia I think your brother is sick he's making jokes!" I say laughing. He frowns and shoots me a glare.

"You want to take this outside Kurosaki?" I frown and stare at him with my lips set in a frown.

"Haven't I told you before that I don't feel like running from your damn sword for three hours?" I reply darkly. His eyes light up and he laughs out right again.

"Still worth a try." He mutters calming down. We warm up quite a bit and I still as a knock sounds on the door.

"Please come in." I murmur sitting up straighter and crossing my legs like proper nobility.

"Kurosaki-dono, your request to leave tonight and spend the night at the Kuchiki manor has been granted along the line that your guards follow you and do not leave your side." Yasu murmurs reading from the letter slowly.

"Please stop reading that snotty letter Yasu and why are you still here didn't I give you and Yuki the night off?" She stare at me wide eyed and hangs her head softly.

"One of the elders saw us leaving and asked why, when we responded they said that we were lying and to get back to work." She murmurs to the floor. I stand and take the letter from her reading over it slowly. I hand it back and think for a moment. I walk over to my desk and begin writing quickly on a piece of paper before signing it effectively making it legal. "Take this and Yuki and you are to leave tomorrow morning and are not to return for the day. All I ask is that you and your sister are careful." Her eyes widen in amazement and she nods bowing quickly. I turn to my three guests and sigh.

"I'll be right back I think I need to have a word with the elders. I have a feeling that it won't take very long but if I don't return within the hour return to the Kuchiki mansion and wait for me, I'll return to you." I murmur bringing my lips to Rukia's.

"Okay, I love you Ichi." She replies softly smiling up at me. I nod and walk out of the doors and toward the room of the elders. I walk through the door and their eyes turn to me in confusion before every eye widens in realization.

"Yeah we need to talk." I mutter darkly before taking my seat at my throne.


	15. Chapter 14

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Fourteen- The room of the elders- Ichigo

"Your highness your anger in the situation astounds us." On says snottily, his eyes bore into mine trying to intimidate me and I feel my spirit pressure bubble beneath the surface threatening to come out while my inner hallow mocked them in my head. My anger was boiling over into my fighting sense and I realize what's going on, I haven't let off any stress by fighting in a while but it might feel good to let it out in here.

"I'm angry because you idiotic elders are trying to tell me what to do and when to do it! I'm the fucking king and you are all under my rule so do not tell me what to do! If I want to leave without my guards then hell I'll do it. After all I've fought Captain level Soul Reapers and won and didn't die and that was before I gained the power of the throne. All of you stupid jackasses need to get off of your damn high horses and pull the stick out of your asses because I'm tired of being told what to do and having all of you go against my orders! I didn't listen when the Gotei 13 told me to stop trying to save my future wife, no, I took them down one by one and stopped the entire execution. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Ryoka that saved the soul society from the bounts, Aizen, and saved Rukia Kuchiki, and you are the elders of the Spirit King that did nothing during any of this!" I shout pounding my fists against the table in front of me. They all jump a bit at my lashing out. I feel my walls finally break and my spirit pressure spills out across the room in dark angry waves. They all shake fiercely under the pressure and their eyes widen at the anger behind it.

"What did all of this spirit pressure come from?" One asks softly barely able to speak.

"The former had no amount this high." Another says just as softly but more strangled.

_Idiots it came from our bond!_

Hi laughter rings through my mind and a small chuckle escapes my mouth as I turn to walk away from my throne. I rein in all my pressure and seal it away again.

"Take what you have witnessed today as a reminder that although I am fairly young I have more power at my finger tips that you know of and what you just felt was nothing close to how much I truly have behind my mask." I murmur softly with a tint of aggression behind each word.

"Y-yes, we understand w-what you are saying K-Kurosaki-dono." One says as they all bow their heads slowly.

"Also I did give Yusa and Yuki the rest of the night off and tomorrow they will not be in the castle and if I must give them a hand written note again I will be back with anger at full force." I push the doors open and walk down the halls. Haruto and Kenshin walk beside me silently reading my mood diligently.

"I am going to the Kuchiki Manor for the night; you two are not permitted to come. I will return tomorrow night without Rukia. If any problems occur then send word to Byakuya and he will handle them from there. Good night." I walk out of the castle entirely and shunpo to the gates. They open them at my command and I shunpo through the Seireitei until I reach the manor. By the time I arrive I'm completely calm and subdued. They open the manor gates to me and bow silently. I walk in and soon find Byakuya standing on a porch waiting for me.

"The gates to the world of the living are opened; you will arrive at Urahara's shop and then go from there." I nod quickly and as we walk he assesses my mood. "You are not as angered as I thought you would be." He states softly.

"I lashed out a bit and my hold on my spirit pressure broke freeing most of my rage. I think I might drop by the Division 11 training grounds tomorrow to relieve some stress would you care to join me?" His eyes find mine and he nods as he pushed open the door to the back gardens.

"Of course, Rukia is waiting by the gate; we will open it tomorrow morning around ten in the morning. That gives you about two hours to prepare for the trainings grounds with Division 11." I nod and walk to the gate. I watch as a hell butterfly floats out to me and then I follow it through the portal. I walk back out to find Rukia standing there waiting for me. Her eyes light up and she hugs me tightly pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Where are we going Rukia?" She smirks devilishly at me and takes my hand.

"You'll see lover boy." She pulls me through the store and toward our gigais. We hurry into them and run out into the streets. He hand stays connected to mine and her eyes glance at me every so often.

The Kuchiki Manor- Byakuya

"So Captain Kuchiki what changed everything for you?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asks softly while looking at the ground with her hand clasped behind her back. We are currently walking through the garden. Thousands of hand strung lights twinkle above us illuminating our pathway in a soft dim light.

I freeze up but slowly relax keeping Kurosaki's words fresh in my mind.

"I've always thought you were more appealing looking than average women but recently I've been feeling like something is missing. You see my relationship with my ex-wife wasn't as amazing as everyone though it was. We were too far apart to ever be together." She nods softly understanding that I do not wish to speak about Hisana too much but that I gave her just enough information to go by.

"I always thought you were very pulled away from everyday life Captain Kuchiki. I'm surprised you even talk to Kurosaki-dono considering your hatred toward him before." I look at her in shock, was my disliking for him that evident. I suppose when you've been around me long enough I'm fairly easy to read.

"I've come to respect his control in situations. He's very different than he used to be, more mature." She nods slowly and laughs beside me.

"Yes, he has matured a great deal. He does however still like to piss people off, especially Captain Hitsugaya. He always calls him by his first name." Rangiku laughs softly and covers her mouth with her hand while shaking his head. "I've never seen him so angry, even when Momo calls him Shiro-Chan. Then again I think he has a crush on Momo." I nod slowly in my agreement.

"That is quite evident." I reply, she looks at me and laughs softly. I join in on her laughter with soft chuckles and we sit down at a fountain.

"It's so pretty out her Captain Kuchiki do you walk through here often?" I shake my head softly.

"I'm not home very often; I usually stay at the barracks to watch over Renji." She nods slowly and continues to trace the details with her eyes.

"Who have they strung all the lights up for?" She murmurs looking up at them again.

"Rukia loved to sit out here; they haven't gotten around to taking them down." Her head bobs up once showing she heard me before she turn to face me.

"Thank-you for bringing me here tonight, dinner was also very nice; I never knew I could have such a great time with nobility." Her humor catches me and I chuckle softly.

"Yeah that's just a few clans of nobility others are not as nice. I myself enjoy being around the Shihōin clan when Yoruichi is around. The Shiba clan isn't that bad either. When Ichigo and I don't fight and when Isshin isn't crazy it nice to be with them but that's really it other than Ukitake but he's rarely out because of his illness and Kyōraku doesn't come unless Ukitake comes." She nods her understanding at my explanation and smiles softly.

"I see; thank-you for such a great night though; I really had a great time." I nod slowly and we both rise and walk toward the gates. She turns to me and hands me my scarf back.

"Just keep it as a reminder Rangiku." She smiles brightly and nods rewrapping it around her neck. She leans up and kisses my cheek softly before using shunpo to move down the streets. I can only catch a glimpse of the scarf around her neck. I return to my room for the night and fall into a fitful sleep for once.

Apartment in Karakura- Ichigo

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through my window. Rukia was snuggled up at my side with her hand clenched around the blanket and the blanket brought up to the side of her face.

I slip out from beside her slowly and move into the kitchen to look through the cupboards. I find pancake mix and start making breakfast for both of us. I put it all onto two plates and then pour two cups of orange juice before sitting it on a tray. I slip into our room and smile when I see Rukia is up. She's sitting up with my oversized tee-shirt on and nothing more. The sleeve is dropping off her shoulder slightly on one side and she's rubbing at her eyes softly while smiling up at me.

"Hey Ichigo, did you make breakfast?" She murmurs still smiling. I lean down as kiss her softly.

"Yeah, are you hungry?" I murmur sitting the tray on the table by the bed. She nods and stands up slowly before making her way over to me. With her small form my shirt hangs down to the middle of her thighs. Her hair is slightly messy but she doesn't seem to care. Her lips touch mine for a moment and I run my hands down her back. She sits down and I join her quickly. We eat slowly enjoying each other's presence.

"It was nice to be alone last night Ichigo." Rukia murmurs between bites while smiling at me.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad we got a night alone before the wedding hell if we are even in the same room after dark we'd get in trouble." She smiles brightly and laughs softly.

"Yeah remember the first time we came here?" I laugh softly with her.

"Oh yeah, we came here the second night we were in town because my dad overheard us the first night. We decided to never stay at my house again." Her laughter fills the room as it mixes in with mine. Her eyes ring with joy and light up with her happiness.

"I know I was so mortified, we both thought your dad wasn't home!" She says giggling. We finish eating and then shower quickly, and I mean quickly, before leaving for Urahara's shop to go back to the Kuchiki manor. When we step out Byakuya is standing in his Captain's robe with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Welcome back Kurosaki and Rukia, how was your night?" He says smiling very softly.

"It was nice my dad was very hospitable." I murmur knowing Haruto and Kenshin are near.

"Oh yes how have your sisters and father been?" Byakuya says softly. Rukia squeals and begins talking animatedly.

"Oh gosh Nii-sama, Yuzu and Karin have grown up so much since the last time we've seen them but Isshin hasn't at all! Oh my gosh; they are all so nice Nii-sama. I always feel like part of their family." Rukia is walking in between us and using her hands to talk very quickly.

"Rukia please clam down I know you are excited to see them all but we can't understand what you are saying." Murmur softly laughing along with her brother. We enter the house and I stop quickly pulling Byakuya aside and grinning devilishly.

"Thank-you for that Byakuya, I will never be able to thank-you for it. At least we got to spend a little time in the world of living before our wedding beside the other time we spent there." He nods and clasps a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes my night was enjoyable as well. You have about half an hour before we leave so you and Rukia could probably walk through the gardens for a bit or talk to your guards who showed up early this morning with orders to speak to you. I told them that your sister Yuzu became ill and your dad sent word to Urahara to send to me, due to my gate, and then you two left last night to make sure she was alright to come to the wedding." I nod slowly and smile at him.

"Thanks Byakuya I think I'll go talk to them and send them back, I will also have to have another chit chat with the elders tonight when Rukia is here." He nods his understanding and we part from our conversation.

I walk out into the garden and sigh softly.

"Haruto, Kenshin get over here now I'm not in the mood to deal with you two hiding from me." They appear in front of me bowing sheepishly.

"Kurosaki-dono we apologize greatly the elders threatened our lives for not following you." Haruto murmurs softly since there are other people around.

"Yes, I believe I've figured that out. I'd like you both to return to the castle and tell the elders that if I find either of you harmed in any way or put through any hassle they will have to deal with me directly. Also I'd like you to set up a meeting tonight with the elders. I expect every one of them to be there and to be ready because I'm not happy and they understood what would happen if they went against my orders again." Haruto and Kenshin nod noting my anger and knowing that I am not to be messed with right now. Byakuya walks out as they shunpo away and he smirks at me.

"Are you ready Kurosaki?" He murmurs dangerously.

"Aren't I always Byakuya?" Rukia walks out and smiles softly.

"Hey you two keep safe would you?" We nod and I kiss her softly.

"I'll be safe Rukia don't worry and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles and waves as we walk toward the training grounds in complete silences with our contrasting robes flicking behind us dangerously.

While his robe is all white with black designs mine is all black with a cream colored design across the bottom of it and the front hem. We walk through the streets of the Seireitei and everyone stares at us in shock as we walk around in the open adorned with out positions except Byakuya isn't wearing his scarf. I'll remember to ask him about that later today. Oh well I'm just ready to fight, granted it's not full on, but Zaraki will be involved so it should be pretty good at relieving some stress. Then I can take out the rest of my anger on the damn hard headed elders.

_Those idiots don't know who they're messing with; you should let me out for a little fun king._

No how about you stay inside and let me do all the talking them we'll let my mask talk if anyone insults us. I'm seriously thinking about lashing out on one of them with Zangetsu.

_Sounds good to me, I'd like to see some blood._

Now, now you two shall we not focus on the task at hand and act a bit proper in this situation?

Okay either I'm becoming more like my hallow side, I shiver at the thought, or these elders are really on my nerves.

You just don't like be told what to do by anyone other than your father.

_Yeah now you know how I feel King._

Alright, alright I get it you two you can stop reminding me. Look they are just seriously getting on my nerves with this shit. I'm going to deal with it before my wedding and get it over with.

I feel my eyes roll and I enter the training grounds with Byakuya. Now I really get to let off some steam, bring it on Division 11.


	16. Chapter 15

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Fifteen- Streets of the Seireitei- late evening- Ichigo

"I'd venture as far as to say that was a great work out, it felt nice to relieve some stress." I murmur softly to Byakuya who is walking beside me through the darkened streets as we return from the training rounds. After everyone fought we all sat down and had a huge feast of a meal and talked about different fights. They even got Byakuya and me talking about our fight. Kenpachi wanted to fight me again but I told him some other time because I'm getting married tomorrow.

"Yes, that was very fun. The meal was very good too." I nod my approval and he laughs softly.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" His eyes turn to me and then back to the streets in front of him.

"Yes, I'm prepared, are you prepared for the rest of your life with Rukia?" I smile softly and touch the hilt of my sword casually.

"Yeah, I've been ready for a few weeks, but first things first I need to have some fun with the elders back at the castle. Want to come and watch?" I murmur and soft smile glints devilishly behind his eyes as they train on me for a moment before turning away again.

"That sound appealing, I suppose I could come besides I've never seen you use logic in a fight yet so let's see what I learn." I frown and punch him in the arm. I never would have thought I'd grow so close to this man during our first fight. It seems I would have thought wrong. He's easy to talk to and be around but he's also very smart and knows when someone is wrong and will correct them.

"Good let's go I don't feel like being up all night. Would you try to keep up this time?" I turn and smirk at him before using shunpo to get to the gates we shunpo beside each other at top speed and reach the gate at about the same time.

"Kurosaki-dono you have returned, it's nice to see you. Ms. Yasu told me to tell you that the elders are in the main meeting hall awaiting your arrival. Good evening Kuchiki-dono, the gate is ready for you sir." I nod quickly and walk through the gates with Byakuya at my side. I walk through the hallways mentally preparing myself for my little talk with the elders.

I push the doors open and walk in waiting for all of their fake little bows. Byakuya follow behind me and I turn to Yasu.

"Yasu, would you bring Captain Kuchiki a seat please?" She nods and hurries out before bringing in a seat like mine and sitting it beside mine but slightly back farther. We take our seats and I thank her and usher her out.

"Good evening Kurosaki-dono and Captain Kuchiki to what do we owe this pleasure?" One of the oldest of the elders murmurs from his seat in the front. His deep brown eyes gaze into mine and his heavy grey eyebrows fall over them sinisterly.

"I'm afraid this meeting will be anything but pleasurable for any of you. I've decided to relieve you of some of your power around my castle." Their eyes widen in disbelief and one of them stands.

"You can't do that we've held this power for decades!" He shouts slamming his fist on the table.

"Be seated or my guards will have you removed. May I point out to you that you held the power you have now when there wasn't a capable king to rule over the Seireitei entirely on his own? I must also remind you that I am entirely capable of ruling the Seireitei. I have a keen understanding that my Uncle was very ill for decades so some of you took over some of his less important jobs and gained a bit of power. I may be young but I've seen more of the inner working of the Seireitei than many of you have so I must admit that I'm insulted you think so little of me to go behind my back and undermine my orders to my servants and my guards. This is my castle and my crown, I remind you again, and I find the fact that you are using the power that was given to me upon my Uncles death for yourself when it is no longer under you authority to use it, not very loyal" Byakuya sat very still beside me and leaned forward a bit speaking silently.

"Ichigo they are thinking of staging an attack I can see it in his eyes." I frown and shake my head.

"Now that won't…" I feel my mask cover my face and my spiritual pressure soars through the roof for a moment. "…do. Do you agree Captain Kuchiki? I find that my subjects don't feel the need to listen to me so is it possible I should just simply relieve them all of their duties?" Every eye is widened at my words and they can barely speak under my power. Even Byakuya is sweating a bit under it. I lift it just a fraction so his can speak and he frowns quickly.

"I see your point Kurosaki-dono; a king never wants to have people lower than him undermining him in his own castle. I'd completely understand if you released them, I'm also sure that Head Captain Yamamoto would love to hear about this as well." If it's even possible the elder's eyes widen even farther at Byakuya's words.

"Yes I would have to agree Captain Kuchiki, perhaps Head Captain Yamamoto would like to learn about how the people under the new spirit king, who saved the Seireitei quite a few times, is being undermined while trying to do his duties." Their bodies freeze and their heads fall as I release a bit more spiritual pressure.

"You really have no choice Kurosaki-dono it seems that your own men are betraying you, I would suggest that you rid yourself of them before they turn on you and put you in harm's way." Byakuya says rather annoyed with these people.

"Yes I agree, as of today you are relieved of all duties surrounding the throne. If I need to repeat myself to any of you I promise you will pay with your life." They sit up straight as I remove the final traces of my spirit pressure. I turn my back and one stands drawing his zanpakuto and lunging for me. Byakuya pulls out his zanpakuto and speaks quickly.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." His voice is a deep low mutter and thousands of the pink petals converge around the man and dull cover his screams of pain. They recede and return to his sealed sword before he sheaths it slowly. The man falls to the floor in a bloody mess of cut flesh, his mouth is open and quiet loud breaths are moving from his lips as he gasps in pain slowly dying. "Kurosaki-dono are you alright?"

"Yes, I thank-you for saving my life Captain Kuchiki. It's sad he was a very nice man. I'll have someone clean him up and burn his body. To any of you who wish to attack me here is your chance, I can promise you that Captain Kuchiki won't interfere this time." The door slams open and Shinji looks at me wide eyed and very frightened.

"Ichigo it's Hiyori, Hachi has her in a barrier in her room but she's lost control we don't know where to go so Hachi can create a big enough barrier so one of us can fight her off." He says quickly. I feel my eyes widen and watch as Byakuya's follow suit. We follow quickly behind him. Haruto and Kenshin appear at our loud footsteps and they stand beside me.

"Open the training room beneath my study and quickly once we are down there lock it tightly. We will be coming in and out until Hiyori is calmed down and won the battle." They nod and dart off quickly. We make it to the room and Hachi has her in a much smaller barrier and is lifting her up slowly. I lead him down the hallway looking back only slightly to stare at her a few times. We reach my study and enter quickly moving down the stairs. The door shuts behind us thanks to Kenshin and Haruto is opening the hatch that leads to the training grounds.

We drop through the hole and Hachi expands his barrier and as she forms part of her hallow self across the back of her head. Lisa goes first and battle with her for some time. I go next but I stop in the middle of the battle and frown.

"Hiyori listen to me, I know you can hear me, what would Kisuke do without his Lieutenant, you know he'd be crushed if we'd have to kill you, you have to fight this, you can't let your hallow loose. You have to fight this, we need you Hiyori." Her mask cracks a bit before healing quickly. A strangled scream escapes her lips. Shinji slips in and begins to speak.

"Hiyori, I need you to fight this, you know you're like a sister to me, I can't have you doing something you'll regret, I don't want to kill you Hiyori. Kisuke would be crushed and you know. Tell your hallow to get the hell back in you head and beat it. I can't and won't kill you, so you better stop it yourself or watch me die under your blade!" Shinji shouts darkly. Her eyes widen and her mask cracks all over. Her voice moves through it and she hits him hard.

"Don't you dare think about it!" She shouts at him before falling to the ground her body twitches as the hallow goes back into her mind and she is lying there staring up at the ceiling breathing deeply. We kneel beside her and Hachi heals her quickly. She sits up and looks around.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She murmurs fiercely.

"No you didn't hurt anyone Hiyori. Are you alright?" Shinji murmurs softly looking down at Hiyori as Hachi heals her.

"I'm fine Shinji. I promise, I'll be good enough to go back to work tomorrow." We nod and the Haruto lands soundlessly on the floor.

"Ichigo, I suggest you hurry because all of you must prepare for the wedding ceremony today and Ichigo your father and sisters are coming in about half an hour and you have to meet them." I look up shocked and nod quickly moving at top speed to get a shower and get dressed. I rush into the hallway while putting on my dress shirt and then Haruto hands me my hood. I slip it on while I'm running and stop at the gates. Haruto tweaks my outfit slightly putting everything in place as the gates open slowly.

"Haruto I'm tired." I muse softly. He frowns at me and shakes his head.

"You're the one that was up all night, I suggest a small nap before your wedding because I get the feeling you'll be up all night tonight also." I shake my head and smile softly.

"I guess so." He chuckles dryly and we stop where my family will be arriving. Haruto's soul pager rings shrilly and he flips it open and listens for a moment before handing it to me. Shinji's voice moves over the line completely serious.

"Ichigo tomorrow morning the Visords are going to the world of the living along with a number of Captains and Lieutenants." He murmurs darkly, his voice is rushed and it sounds like he just finished training for something.

"Why?" I reply keeping it simple in case someone is listening.

"It seems some people are turning on the soul society unhappy with you becoming king. Their leaders are the elders that you currently dismissed, we had Lisa infiltrate their lines for the past few months we've been here and she says they are mounting an attack tomorrow night. We are all leaving tomorrow morning. Since the elders are so powerful we'll need to achieve our third Bankai phase and you need to reach your second and third. As a Visored we can reach a third using our hallow self's power but it takes a lot of practice with our inner hallow. "I nod slowly and frown softly.

"Okay." He continues speaking quickly.

"That we know of, Captains Kuchiki, Shihōin, Urahara, Zaraki, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Lieutenants, Abarai, Matsumoto, Kusajishi, Ise, Suì-Fēng, along with seated men Madarame and Ayasegawa. They will all be training for Bankai or Second Bankai phase. We will be helping them but also training for third with each other, you will easily achieve second Bankai phase in a little under a day. They will be staying at our warehouse. Hachi has already gone there through the Gargantua to prepare their rooms. We need to leave early enough so we can completely hide every noble house that has left along with the castle from attacks. We are preparing the castle last all other are preparing at midnight. The Shiba house is also coming along to help teach since they have the second Bankai release already mastered. Don't worry we will be fine. You and Rukia's wedding will go off without a flaw and tonight is your wedding night enjoy. Leave everything up to us and don't worry we'll be ready." I nod and he hangs up, I hand the phone back to Haruto.

"Ichigo you're getting married today!" My father wails wrapping his arms around me tightly as Yuzu and Karin follow behind him laughing softly.

"He's been like this all morning Ichigo." Karin murmurs pulling our father off of me and hitting him over the head. Yuzu hugs me tightly and then stills as the royal guard appears before us.

"Kurosaki-dono the 4th guard has found small leaks in security around the Kuchiki mansion, it seems someone has been around there lately, never entering but collecting data. Shall we inform the Captain of these occurrences?" I nod slowly and move away from my sister.

"1st seat of the 1st guard please alert all royal guard squads to these disturbances and have them set up complete watch over the wedding ceremony, also have the outer walls of every noble house watched. 1st guard is to watch over the palace tonight a make sure no one goes in or out unless such a person is a Visored. Are my orders clear?" He nods and they bow before disappearing.

"Let's go get you ready for your wedding Ichigo, Haruto you are to find Kenshin and join the royal guard at their meetings, and I want you two with the 1st guard and do not stray from them." My father says staring at the boy.

"Y-Yes sir." He says quickly a bit fearful of my father. We turn and shunpo to the castle gates and walk in quickly moving about getting prepared for the wedding. Shinji walks in and bows before me slowly.

"Isshin, Ichigo it is well known where the Kurosaki residence is, we've happily prepared rooms for your family in a private area of the warehouse. You are to be safest with every Visored around." My father nods softly and Shinji plops onto a chair as I fix my shirt one final time.

"Ichigo you know everything right?" I nod slowly and go over it again in my head. My father runs his hands over my hair fixing it perfectly and then turns me around and smiles down into my eyes. "You've made my proud Ichigo. Remember what you promised me after all of this is said and done."

"Dad I promised you, I never break my promises." He nods slowly and hugs me tightly before we all part and begins to walk out. I shunpo beside Shinji and the rest of the Visords until we reach the gates. The 1st guard stops before me standing tall and straight as the gates open. They surround me and the Visords we walk out of the gates and people surround the streets cheering and screaming my name. The women scream and the men cheer on yelling things about me.

"Kurosaki-dono would you like to shunpo or walk?" The 1st seat asks from his position in the front.

"We shall walk; it isn't far, plus these people deserve to see their future king." He nods and we walk brusquely to the ceremony grounds, every street is the same. When we arrive everyone is there. The 1st guard disappears and so do Haruto and Kenshin. I stare at the Visords and can't help but feel that after all this time they are truly my family.

"Lisa, thank-you for what you did, I know it had to be hard." She nods slowly and then hugs me tightly.

"You're welcome Ichigo; you are after all one of us." She murmurs against my chest before pulling away. We all gather in a circle and allow some of our spirit pressure to move in the middle of us. It grows in a ball each a different color. Mine is black, Hiyori's is dark bloody red, Shinji's pressure is a light yellow, Hachi is a deep warming purple, Kensei's is light silver, Mashiro's is light lime green, Love's is dark violet, Lisa's is a dark pink, and Rose's is a dark blue. They intermix swirling around each other and then contract before hitting each of us and strengthening us.

"We are always going to be family. Now go add another person to the mix Ichigo." Rose murmurs as they smile brightly at me. I nod and they walk out before me to take their seats. I walk out as the gongs are hit repeatedly around the Seireitei. .


	17. Chapter 16

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Sixteen- The Ceremony grounds- Ichigo

The soothing beat is created to relax everyone so when the two release their spirit pressures it doesn't completely stop the guests from moving. I walk out in my full black garb that matches my Bankai outfit completely. Rukia moves forward in a completely white kimono that resembles the color of her blade. We release our spirit pressures at the same time with a soft gust of wind. I feel my sword change at my waist turning from my sealed state to my Bankai and Rukia's forms out of her sealed state. The Head Captain steps up to us completely relaxed under our spirit pressure.

"Now in front of all those witnessing draw your blades." The Head Captain says softly. We both draw our unsealed blades. The Visords don their masks as I don my own. "Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki I challenge you to draw each other's blood. This is the true test of your love for each other."

I push my blade against hers and hers pushes against mine. Blood drips from our hands and down to the floor and puddles around us before spreading into a pool at our feet. The dark liquid fluctuates between a dark black and a bright white before swirling together into a bright silver. The circle of color moves up around us in a bright light and surrounds us growing smaller so we have to step closer to each other to stay in it. Our zanpakuto push against each other until they are parallel to each other. Our faces draw closer until our foreheads are touching behind our blades.

"I love you Rukia." I murmur staring into her eyes deeply.

"I love you too Ichigo, I always will." She replies softly her violet eyes gazing at me with a soft heavenly love.

"The spirits have agreed their love is pure; it was not deceived, so I give to you the will of one to kiss your bride and allow this ceremony to be done." The Head Captain crones in his old voice before hitting his cane against the floor in one solid motion. Our zanpakuto disappear and reappear in their sheaths and our lips touch and everything fades around us leaving us to ourselves for a moment in our now joined inner worlds.

"Ichigo we are now together forever, no one can ever tell us to do anything or stop doing something." Rukia murmurs pulling away from me and hugging me tightly. We move back out of our inner worlds and are hugging each other tightly.

"You are now Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kurosaki King and Queen." The crowns are placed on our heads and nestled perfectly in our hair as we turn to the crowd. Each person stands and bows to us quickly. We return the bows with a soft incline of our heads.

We are ushered to our after party where everyone is partying without sake. Yeah I totally got my way and we all sit down anywhere we please except the Visords sit with Rukia and our family. Byakuya sits beside Rukia and my father sits beside me. We speak and eat talking and laughing with each other. Halfway through the meal Shinji shoots me a look and I return it with a nod. I stand pulling Rukia's up with me and we begin to dance with the other guests.

"Rukia we are leaving tomorrow morning for the world of the living they are planning an attack against us. Quite a few people are coming with us; Hachi has already prepared everything for our stay and returned. Tonight is going to be our first and possibly only night together until all of this is over." She nods slowly and kisses me softly.

"I understand Nii-sama relayed Shinji's story to me very quickly already. No matter what happens I love you." I nod and kiss her again. We sway around the wide open area to our own beat away from everything for some time. Her eyes connect with mine and I get lost in them, they are so happy and joyful. Her violet eyes are so wide and emotional that I don't think I'd live if she'd ever hid behind that mask of hers again.

"Don't hide from me anymore Rukia." I murmur bringing my hand to her cheek and running my finger over it softly. Her eyes turn confused and she nods slowly. "Don't put on your famous Kuchiki mask Rukia, I don't think I'll ever be able handle that again."

"Ichigo why would you worry about such things, you're acting foolish." She murmurs staring up at me unshielded. I press my lips to hers and pull her tighter to me.

"Yeah, well I could say you're foolish for hiding from me. I love you so much Rukia." Her eyes dance as they stare into mine. The whole world fades from view as we continue to dance around lost in each other's gaze. Someone taps me on the shoulder and we turn to my father.

"Hey it time for you two to go to your house, or you'll never get the night alone." He raises his eyebrows and we blush furiously. We run away from them and toward the castle gates. We reach the castle and walk up the dimply lit hallways. Her small body was pressed tightly to my side as she clung to my arm. I slid open the door at the end of the hallway and she looks around in awe.

The walls are covered in a dark red fabric on the top half and a light creamy tan wood paneling on the bottom. A large bed with netting is sitting up against the fall wall with the shame red fabric falling softly off of it. Small lantern-like lights are hung on the walls lighting it in a soft glow. At the end of the bed is a small table for two with two tan pillows outlined with gold designs. On the far wall is a door with a pattern of silver blossoms dancing down it in the black of the background of glass. Another door that looks exactly the same aside from the fact that the background is white is along the other wall. The white door leads to our personal bathroom while the black door leads out to our personal balcony.

"Ichigo did you design this all?" I look around and nod slowly.

"I noticed how cold the rest of the castle was and I wanted my bedroom to remind me of my home but I also noticed how much you liked the stuff in this world. I combined the two. Do you like it?" I murmur rubbing the back of my head softly embarrassed.

"Ichigo, I love it, it's so amazing looking. How long have you been having this created?" I smile softly and look around the room.

"They've been preparing it since I found out you'd be the person from the Kuchiki House." I murmur wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling her neck softly.

"I'm one lucky woman, I'm happy that you're mine Ichigo." She murmur covering my hands with hers and looking over her shoulder at me before pulling away and shrugging her kimono over her shoulders casually. I follow suit with my dressings and we slip into the bed slowly pulling the covers over ourselves blocking out the world. I snap softly and the lights flick out.

"No I've got to say I'm the luckiest person in the room because I have you." I murmur against her lips. She smiles up at me and knots her hands in my hair pulling my mouth down to her with a passion I haven't felt in quite some time.

"Ichigo, I love you." She mutters softly.

"I love you too, Rukia." I reply placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

The Palace of the Soul King- the next morning- Ichigo

A awoke the next morning to the ray of the sunrise filtering through my room. A soft warm body is across my chest and her hands are curled into loose fists next to her face. One of my arms is draped across her hip while the other is playing with a strand of her hair. Our legs are entangled and she seems so small lying with me like this. Her soft breaths are calming and the room is completely silent for some time. A knock on the door brings me out of my mind. I look up and sigh softly.

"Yes?" I question softly.

"Sorry to bother you sir but Shinji has told me to tell you that you have about two hours to get ready." Yasu says bowing softly. I nod and she stands from behind the door and hurries away. I reach down and nudge Rukia softly musing her from her sleep.

"Hey Ruki, get up, we have two hours to be ready." I murmur in her ear. She shakes her head and nuzzles farther into my chest.

"No, stop talking, Ichigo, I want to sleep." She mutters going back to sleep.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to get a shower with me but I guess I'll shower alone." She jumps out of bed and runs over to the bathroom door slipping inside. I hear water running and I stand slowly shedding the bed sheets as I go. I slip into the bathroom and smile at her.

After our shower we dress and prepare to travel before eating the food Yasu brought us. Yasu pores us each some tea and we thank her softly.

"Yasu you are dismissed for now." Rukia says smiling brightly.

"Yes ma'am." She bows and hurries out. We eat in silence enjoying every moment of it.

"I'm going to miss this place Ichigo." I nod slowly and smile brightly.

"Well at least our room won't look any different when we go to the world of the living." I murmur catching her hand in mine. "I redid my room at the warehouse to look like this one aside from the balcony but you get the point." Her smile grows and she stares at me in adoration.

"How did I get so lucky Ichigo?" She questions aloud. I shrug and she stands pulling me up with her. We don our hood and walk down the halls grabbing the other sets of hoods as we go. We reach the meeting ground under my study and hand out the hoods as Kenshin and Haruto close off the passage ways. They come down and I hand them two black hoods. Every person puts their hoods on and we turn to Shinji. I stand beside him and we rip open the air. Everyone watches as we turn to each other and move apart slowly opening the passage for everyone to fit in diligently. We walk in when everyone is in and close it behind us. Rose and Kensei move to the front and open one as we close the other. They move wide and everyone steps through into our training area. They follow out and we turn to Hachi.

"Is the barrier sustained?" I hear Shinji question aloud.

"Yes the barrier is sustained it was not damaged when we left. If you will follow me I will point out each of your rooms and where you will be staying." Hachi says addressing the soul reapers. They nod and follow behind him quickly.

"Alright guys do you want to start training now so we can start training the soul reapers? You final release will be practiced early when everyone else is asleep." Shinji says pulling out his zanpakuto.

"Rukia if you go up to the first floor there are nine rooms the one with the nine on the front in black is out room. Each room is number according to the number Vizard you are." She nods and hurries out. We all turn to Shinji.

"The first thing we need to do is get Ichigo to his second Bankai phase then we will all train for our final release." Shinji says turning his back from us.

"How do I do that?" I mutter softly looking at my sword as it goes to Bankai is my hand.

"Ichigo you need to go into your mind scape and understand Zangetsu better, you need to basically become your zanpakuto." I nod and begin to think about my inner world. Suddenly I'm standing on the sideways building staring at my inner hallow.

"**Hi kingy, who is the lucky devil you're here to visit?**" Hichigo growls while laughing softly at his own joke.

"I'm sorry but today I'm not here to see you Hichigo, I'm actually here to see Zangetsu." Hichigo sighs and walks away twirling his blade silently. Zangetsu appears in front of me and looks at me silently for a moment.

"You want to learn your second release; am I correct?" I frown and nod slowly. He begins walking and motions for me to follow him. I do as he says and he reaches a door. The door is fully black with silver chains dancing across it.

"What's this?" I ask motioning to the door.

"This is the doorway to you second release." He says watching me. "If you can open it with just your hands then you can travel to becoming one with me." I stare at him and nod before standing in front of the door silently.

I touch the chains with my hands and pull on them for a bit. They don't budge and I guess they are connected to the door. I feel across the doorway and I can feel something odd coming off of it. I close my eyes and feel at it trying to find something…anything. I come up short and can't find anything more than I already have. I feel my mind shutting down in aggravation and remember something my father once said to me.

_"Don't shut down Ichigo, if you shut down you won't think clearly."_

I sigh and place my hands gently against the door frame forcing my mind to open up wide and allow anything to come in from around me. At first I can't feel anything but as I stand there I feel Zangetsu and Hichigo and my mind scape. Everything blends and I sense something that is like the doors pressure. It's almost a mixture of Zangetsu and Hichigo's power. I open my eyes and watch as a hand appears under my hand. I open it and see Zangetsu smirk before me. I step into the doorway and into the long moving black passage with silver chains dancing about the walls and floor. The door slams shut behind me and I can feel my body relax under everything in this area. It feels so different from everything but so much like my normal inner world that it's shocking. The chains touch my arm and wrap around it sinking into my skin. I pull at them in shock and feel other chains touching me and wrapping around my skin. I fight at them in shock pulling at them trying to free myself from them.


	18. Chapter 17

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Seventeen- The Underground training facility- Rukia

We all stepped onto the dirt to find the Vizards sitting in a half circle around Ichigo's body that was rigid and still. His Zanpakuto was laid across his lap in its Bankai form. A soft ball of multicolored energy was in front of Ichigo near his knees and the Vizards were sitting with their heads bowed forward. They all looked up as Chains started forming around his zanpakuto and his zanpakuto started rattling and changing on his lap.

The thin black blade twists around his hand coming up the side of his hand and lengthen into a thinner version of his Bankai. The chain releases and slithers across his arm wrapping around his other wrist and hanging barely touching the floor with the dark bloody red tip of a pear head at the end. It moves across the floor creating a soft line in the dirt. The chain changes to a blood red color as well and then his eyes flare open covered in a bright blue light. Wind picks up around us and the group falls to their knees against his spirit pressure. His hair moves around his head wildly and he bows his head to the ground. The chain begins to spin in his hand and it beings to glow a dull red. Each time it hits the ground the ground turns red for a moment before it fades. His blade flares up in black and the pieces that are around his hand shorten and lengthen into his regular Bankai aside from three lone spikes sticking out from the side. He turns to Shinji and Shinji takes position pulling on his mask. They go at each other full force using their attacks. The chain flashes before moving toward Shinji fast than most of us can see. It smashes into the rocks behind Shinji as he ducks just in time. The rocks shatter and fly back with the force of the chain hitting them. It shots back at Ichigo and he catches the chain allowing it to swing behind him and spin again. They battle with their swords and without a word stop slowing down until they are at barely moving. Ichigo stands up straight and so does Shinji they smirk at each other and then their blades slowly disappear from their grasps. The sheath their sealed swords and we stare at them in shock.

"Man that was awesome!" Ichigo says laughing as he and Shinji walk back to the rest of the Vizards who are still sitting perfectly still with their ball of energy still swimming in front of them. Except now I don't see any yellow in the mix. Ichigo and Shinji sit down forming a tight circle and black sweeps from Ichigo and yellow from Shinji. Both colors join the mix and swirl about for a moment before returning to each person quickly. They all stand and grin at each other.

"I like your sword Ichigo it's awesome!" Hiyori says as they walk toward us. Ichigo nods and laughs softly with them.

"Yes the chain had so much power!" Rose says clapping him on the shoulder.

"Ichigo that thing is scary when it's coming at you; I'm guessing that part of Hichigo's power?" He nods slowly and smirks at him.

"Yeah it is crazy isn't it?" He mutters smiling. They stop in front of us and Nii-sama looks to them both confused and speechless. They look to him and he speaks slowly.

"What was that thing you were just doing with the ball of energy?" He says looking directly at them all. Hiyori yawns slowly and turns to Shinji.

"Hey I'm going to get some sleep you and Ichigo can explain right?" Shinji nods and all the other Vizards walk off up the steps yawning and talking as they went.

"Captain Kuchiki that was something we learned to do a long time ago when Rose and I would fight. Since our combined spirit pressure was so great we read up on direct way to deflect it from others. This was something we found and tried. It's a barrier created in the form of that ball. Any person who'd energy is in it is not effect by the spirit pressure around them while watching a fight. They are rendered still in every sense of the word but they can still see everything at is going on around them and use all of their senses. The people who are not within the group are not allowed to see the movement of the people within it. Ichigo and I were part of the circle when it began but when we began to fight we withdrew our energy from it. We had to rejoin to end it unless of course someone was attacked during the circle then it would automatically end." The other members of the soul society nod and walk out to begin training.

"We advise you to be careful not to let out too many people's spirit pressures at once because Hachi is exhausted from doing so much lately." Ichigo says before kissing me lightly on the lips and allowing Shinji to help him up the stairs. I train with the rest of the soul society and soon the Vizards come back down with food in their hands. They dig in as we train and then when we stop for a break Hachi turns to us.

"There is enough food for everyone to eat up stairs. Please feel free to eat as much as you'd like." They nod and everyone goes upstairs to eat.

-Ichigo

We all sit down and lean against boulders smirking and feeling totally refueled. Since we are Vizards we don't sleep much and when we are completely exhausted we just need a few hours of sleep and some food. In any case Shinji is lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling before he sits up and smiles at us.

"Okay we all need to go over our final phase and what it is." We all nod and he thinks for a moment before speaking in a hushed whisper. "It's actually a release of our inner hallow. I needed to say it was Bankai because I'm not sure if I want the Captains to know about it or not. This release allows a Vizard when they achieve their second phase of Bankai to combine with their inner hallow and its second Bankai phase to create a stronger more powerful being. When they combine the two powers they become infinitely stronger. You gain some part of your hallow in some way and it changes on its own into what it becomes. Like when the arrancar released their zanpakuto except we still wield our zanpakuto. I'm guessing that if your second Bankai's release is two thing one of the two things joins and becomes your hallow part." We stare at him in shock and absorb the information quickly. Hiyori smirks and raises her hand.

"We need to be very careful that they don't find out we're doing this. It could be bad for all of us if they did. They were upset enough when they found out about our masks, let alone if they find out we're toying with our inner hallows even more. We can't let them know how strong we are." Shinji nods and we all agree. Hachi thinks for a moment.

"Will our masks be present or not when this happens?" Shinji shrugs and leans back against the boulder.

"I'm not actually sure, it's hard to say because we are literally the only Vizards but my zanpakuto and inner hallow have both been informing me of this for quite some time. I've been messing around with it and it is both hard to pull out but easy to use once you've learned to bring it out." We nod and Lisa speaks.

"So it is basically like using and zanpakuto for the first time Shinji?" He nods and then frowns.

"Yes but you don't need to call it forward you just need to draw evenly from both powers within you like donning your mask while in Bankai but it' is hard because you can't really find your hallow side when you're in your second Bankai release." He explains quickly as the soul reapers begin to file down.

"Okay we'll start tomorrow morning." Hiyori says and everyone nods before standing. We walk over to the members of the Gotei 13 and Hachi freezes before smiling brightly.

"It seems that your human friends have arrived Ichigo." I nod and shunpo to the barrier as Hachi opens it. Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad are standing their smiling at me. I lead them down to the training room and they join the group to train.

"Alright you can all get started we've trained as much as possible this morning our bodies are still recovering." Shinji says sharing a look with me. I slip onto the stair as they go to work training.

I watch Rukia and Renji train together and dance around each other. I stand and walk up the steps to the warehouse. Haruto and Kenshin are down stairs training so I should be alone for a while. I slip onto the chair and read through a manga not really getting into the story. I look up when I notice someone sitting beside me. Kisuke shuts his fan and looks at me softly his green eyes still holding their mysteries but they also hold knowledge that I know he has.

"Ichigo, I think it's time we talked about something." He says softly pulling his hat off slowly.

"Sure, what's up Urahara?" He leans forward placing his elbows on his knees. His eyes trace the room before they land on mine.

"I'm sure you've been guessing at it for some time but yes Yoruichi and I are a couple, we've been a couple for quite some time and I'd like to share something with you Ichigo. For women like Yoruichi and Rukia who like to do things for themselves and don't like to seem weak, it's best to let them do what they want and allow them to figure things out for them self and learn to ask for help but if you know they need it and it could hurt them if they don't that's when you step in whether they like it or not. Rukia will want to fight against this threat because it threatens people she loves. Fighting her about it will only strain your marriage, I learned quickly and so should you." I smile at him and Yoruichi walks up the stairs and grabs his ear.

"Kisuke Urahara get your butt back down these stairs and train with everyone else, you are acting like a lazy bum!" She shouts pulling him off the couch. He lets her drag him down the stairs and then I hear soft footsteps move up the stairs as the rest of the Vizards join me.

"Are you worried?" I question softly to them. They all sit down like old times and look to the floor.

"I'm a bit worried but I know that anyone who is hurt will be hurt fighting for what they know is right." Hiyori says softly looking to the stair obviously worried about Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"I'm just really anxious because I know all of these people on a personal level and I'm not sure how it would affect me if any of them were killed or seriously injured." I murmur and they nod slowly.

"Yeah it does worry me though because there are only nine of us and if we lose any it's like losing the only family we have." Mashiro says slightly unhappy. We nod and turn to each face tracing their contours.

"It will be hard but we are with each other no matter what and that's how it's always been." Shinji murmurs softly looking around each of our faces.

"Yeah, I see you guys as part of my family you've helped me so much." I murmur looking at my hands.

"Yeah we know Berry-tan." Mashiro says hugging me tightly. I hug back shocked and she dances over to the refrigerator to get a drink. She dances back and takes her seat. We all sit in our silence enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey what are you nine doing up here?" Rukia asks walking up with her zanpakuto at her hip.

"Nothing really, Rukia, we were just talking about the upcoming battle." I murmur pulling her onto my lap. She nods and runs a hand through my hair before leaning back against my chest.

Soon everyone is gathered around the area talking and laughing. I look around and notice Byakuya is sitting with Rangiku and Tōshirō talking softly. Rukia is sitting by his side with her black hair glistening against the light filtering through the window slightly. She looks beautiful. Then again Rukia always looks beautiful even when we were just friends, I'm still getting used to the fact that Rukia is my wife. She's so beautiful and graceful, it's like everything she does is perfect in any way even when she's sitting still. She's pristine and perfect and so small and dainty. She reminds me of a porcelain doll but she's so strong and powerful. It amazes me because she can be soft when need be but knows when to be hard and cold. Her mask is the one thing I dislike but that in its entirety is still beautiful.

Her head turns to me and her eyes catch mine and stick to them as a smile blossoms across her features before a frown creases them suddenly. I stand quickly as she grips her head and groans in pain. Her hands drop from her face and she falls forward slightly hitting her brother's lap in the process. He catches her shocked and then everyone begins talking loudly and it goes crazy.

"Be quiet!" Shinji commands as I move toward my wife. I pick her up and carry her up to our room. Byakuya and the Vizards follow behind her quickly. I slip her onto our perfectly made bed and run a hand over her forehead feeling the warmth radiate off of it. Shinji freezes staring at her and speaks slowly.

"Um Ichigo perhaps we should take her down to the training room and put a barrier up?" I turn and follow his gaze to her hand that is lying by her side. Stark bleach white skin is growing from her fingertips up her hand slowly. I feel my eyes widen in shock and a look of shock is stuck on the entire group's faces.

I pick her up and shunpo out of the room. She begins thrashing violently in my arms as muffled screams escape her lips. Head turn to me as I jump down from the higher floor taking hit after hit from her. I turn to the stairs as the other Vizards follow me. The soul reapers follow behind silently wondering what's going on and then they all stop when they notice me laying her on the ground. She stands and flings me back against a boulder smashing it in the process. Blood dribbles down my chin and I cough softly as I fall to the ground.

"Disarm her now!" Shinji roars at Rose and Kensei as she goes for her blade. They jump on her ripping the blade from her hands as Hachi puts up a barrier. They slip out quickly and she screams loudly. I fall forward onto my knees coughing softly. Blood drips form my chin and Byakuya kneels beside me. His hands pull me back into a sitting position against what's left of the boulder.

"Ichigo you need to breath, someone get Captain Unohana!" He shouts loudly while checking my arms and shoulder for broken bones. The 4th Division Captain kneels beside me trying to heal me as everyone crowds around me in shock.

I cough up more blood and watch in horror as Lisa is thrown against the wall of the barrier and brought back out quickly. I push up and they push me back down. I free myself from their grasp and stand slowly pulling my mask into existence.

"**Hachi open the barrier!**" I shout walking forward as my power heals what little is left of my injuries.

"Alright Ichigo but be careful." He says opening it enough for me to get inside. I watch as the white skin curls up her arm slowly sickening me.

"**Rukia are you really going to let that thing kill you?**" I spit harshly gaining someone's attention inside of her. "**Are you so weak that you can't fight this disgusting creature that's trying to kill you?**"

"Who are you calling disgusting you foolish boy?" She screeches. So the monster is awake.

"**I'm pretty sure you are, I mean to prey on someone like Rukia, I'm sorry that you don't know your place like my hallow.**" I muse trying to hit her pride so she attacks recklessly since her hallow has surfaced. If I can hit her hallow it will help Rukia but if I hit Rukia it could hurt her. I need to be careful.

_ Kingy you're pushing my buttons now. _

My hallow growls surfacing in my mind.

I'm only trying to get her to attack me and I'm playing at her pride just shut up already.

"Where is your hallow's place you idiotic boy?" Her hallow cackles and it reminds me a bit of Hichigo.

"**Well I am the king so shouldn't that tell you and sorry to say but I will not have my wife be the horse**." She screeches and attacks me recklessly. I push her to the ground detaining her and she keeps going I feel blood soak my shirt in the back and from. Damn it I need to find something to help her. I need to reach Rukia.

"What are you tired already boy?" She glares at me as her chest covers in the sickening white skin. I stare into her eyes and allow my adoration for those pools of violet shine through my own gold and black eyes. I allow my mask to crack and leave my face slowly.

"Ruki, I know you're in there and I know you might not be able to hear me but you need to fight this thing taking over you, you're not the type of person to lie down and be the horse for someone. Please what about everything we dreamed of together, you have to fight this!" I shout pinning her to the ground by her neck. Her eyes widen and I press my lips to hers softly. Her arms are pinned behind her back on the dirt and I jump back sliding across the floor wielding Zangetsu without a word and standing defensively.

"I-Ichigo what's going on?" She murmurs a crack moving across her chest slowly.

"You're turning into a hallow Rukia, I'm sorry it is all my fault. Please be strong you have to fight this thing." Her eyes harden and she nods indetermination before her eyes go blank with no one controlling her body. It falls to the floor with a sickening hallow sound. I slip out of the barrier and to the floor. Captain Unohana kneels beside me and heals my wounds slowly. I feel my body flex under my command and sigh softly standing and slipping into my spot beside Shinji.

"Ichigo she will make it I can feel it." I frown and look away.

"How much time does she have left, Kensei?" Mashiro says dancing over to him.

"She has about half an hour; I certainly hope she isn't like her husband." He says looking over to me.

"If she passes the time I'll do it. No one else is to touch her otherwise, I've caused this and I'll end it if need be." I murmur turning from them. Byakuya frowns and turns to us.

"What the hell are you talking about you will not kill my sister in any case!" He shouts glaring at me. I glare right back as Shinji speaks slowly.

"If the hallow takes over she won't be with us anymore, she'll be a hallow and she'll have to be killed." He says, Byakuya frowns and slips to the ground to watch his sister's transformation.

"I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki." I murmur as I pass him. He nods slowly and I retreat to the step to wait as well.

Ichigo I know a way to help do you not remember your very own wedding?

Yes I remember.

You are forever connected to her as she is connected to you Ichigo, use your connection.

"Damn it all to hell why didn't I think of that before?" I shout standing an rushing forward. I walk toward the barrier and notice the only thing left s her head.

"Open the barrier." I mutter darkly. Hachi does as I command and I step in allow it to shut behind me. She turns to me and goes to attack. I use Shunpo and press her arms to her side before pressing my lips to hers. I allow my body to relax and as I'm about to go into my inner world silver light surrounds us in a dull glowing circle. I enter a world in my mind with long fields of rolling white trees covered in soft snow and a snow plain covered in what looks like bloodshed. Rukia is off to the side battling a negative version of herself but she seems to be losing.

"Speak what you must Vizard, she needs your help." A woman's voice says floating gently to my ears from behind me. I turn and notice a woman white is dressed in all white with pale shimmering skin. Her tumbles of black hair fall over her shoulders and down her back and her snowy white eyes stare into mine.

"I'm guessing you're her zanpakuto?" The woman nods silently and I turn to the battle where I see Rukia drawing closer.

"Hey, midget, you better fight this thing I don't want to have to kill you. You know I can't live without you." She turns blocking the blow of her negative version easily.

"Ichigo…what are you doing here?" She shouts smiling brightly.

"Well I certainly ain't here to see you lose now am I? Kick this things ass would you; you only have a few more minutes!" I shout back. Her violet eyes blaze with power as she turns with full determination and goes on the offensive. Her negative self stumbles back under her repetitive blows and soon the negative Rukia is falling to its knees. Rukia swings her sword with more force than I have ever seen and takes off its head.

"Ichigo did I win?" She murmurs softly. I nod slowly and open my arms to her. She walks into the circle and I kiss her forehead softly.

"You've won for now Ruki, the battle is over but the war is not. After a while you'll get used to it, I'm sorry I brought this on you." She smiles up at me and tightens her hold on my waist.

"Don't blame yourself Ichigo, I'm glad that you're here, I could never blame you because I'm willing to fight anything to be with you." She reaches up and kisses me and her inner world slowly fades from our view. The training room comes back to us and she falls to the floor with me. I place her on my lap and run a soothing hand over her forehead.

"That was exactly fifty nine minutes Rukia-Chan!" Mashiro squeals cheering for the newest Vizard. Kensei stills her and smiles at us.

"Welcome to the family Rukia." Rose mutters sitting beside us. Everyone follows suit and Hachi walks over and begin to heal her a bit. We all murmur soft spells and help as much as possible doing the same thing they did for me when I first became a Vizard.

"What are they doing?" Byakuya says softly as out energy pulses around her fixing what needs to be fixed for the time being. We pull away and Shinji stands from his squatting position by her feet and addresses his question.

"Byakuya we were just assisting the healing progresses of Hachi's so that she can train sooner so she won't relapse, we've done this many times." He nods and Rukia sits up slowly turning to me.

"Thank-you Ichigo, you will never know how much that helped." She mutters for only my ears to hear. I smirk at her and pull my mask into existence.

"**Good then I can also be the one to train you.**" She gapes at me and Hiyori nudges her up. Everyone clears a space for us their eyes wide in excitement to see our training.

"Kensei, is the timer ready?" Kensei grunts out his response and I listen as Hiyori explains to Rukia how to don her mask.

"All you have to do is concentrate you darker spirit pressure into your hand and pull it down your face." Rukia nods and does as she is told a white mask covers her face. It's the color of pure white snow and dancing across it are dark ruby red snowflakes with a line the same color of red moving down it through the flakes from the top right corner to the bottom left corner of the mask.

"Your mask is beautiful Rukia-Chan; it reminds me of Berry-tan's mask!" Mashiro says brightly smiling at her. Rukia turns to speak and I lung hitting her mask with my palm and watching as it crumbles.

"What the hell did you do that for Ichigo?" She shouts royally pissed off, she goes to swing but I'm already away from her.

"**Pay attention to your opponent and keep you mask out. I'm not going to go easy on you because you're my wife, you need to keep you mask on for at least one hour.**" I command in my hallow voice. Her eyes widen and she nods pulling her mask into existence.


	19. Chapter 18

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Eighteen-The Vizard's training room- Ichigo

"Damn it!" She shouts as I shatter her mask again. "Kensei what was the time?"

"About thirty minutes Rukia." He murmurs looking at the stop watch in his hand.

"Rukia it's alright if you don't get it your first few times, it doesn't make you weak." I say touching her shoulder. She shrugs off my touch and I pull away a bit.

"Yeah it took your idiot of a husband how many days to don his for an hour?" Hiyori shouts. I glare at her and shunpo over to where she's lying sprawled out on the floor.

"What'd you say you brat?" I shout glaring down at her.

"Are you picking a fight, Ichigo?" She shouts back donning her mask. The point of her horn is nearly touching my chin. I pull my mask down and grin.

"**Maybe I am picking a fight you little brat, it's been a while since I kicked your ass!**" I retort before moving away from her and releasing my blade. She does the same and gets in her stance. I twirl my blade by its cloth and throw it at her hitting the rocks that were behind her and pulling it back. People file down to see what all the ruckus is about and look at Hiyori and I in shock as we duke it out screaming curses at each other the entire time.

"**Dumb ass quit running away from me!**" She shouts using shunpo to follow my movements. I shunpo behind her and hit her with the hilt of my zanpakuto. She turns and slaps me roughly. I growl and land a solid kick to her ribs before using shunpo to land a few feet in front of her. 

"**Whose running away Hiyori I was just waiting for the right timing, dumb ass!**" I retort grinning under my mask everyone stares at Hiyori as she loses her tempter and calls out her Bankai without a word. I do the same and we clash against each other roughly. She pushes and I push back barely breaking a sweat.

"Alright you two enough already Rukia still need to train and Ichigo you aren't going to be able to finish if you keep fighting Hiyori tonight." Shinji shouts up at us. We sigh together and let our masks crack away from our face slowly. Our swords go back to their sealed state and we shunpo to where Shinji is standing. "Feel better now?" He asks in his cheerful voice.

"Yeah sure whatever, I needed to stretch my legs anyway." Hiyori says going back to her spot and letting Hachi heal her wounds. I turn back to Rukia and don my mask again before moving toward her like a predator. She dons her mask as well and circles around me. I watch her every movement closely and catch her foot as she's about to round house kick me. I spin her and throw her to the ground where she slides across the floor and then she stands back up and dusts herself off.

"**You've got to be better than that; this mask should enhance your skills Rukia! Are you even drawing on its power?**" I shout letting mine fall to pieces. She stares at me confused and I hit my head with the palm of my hand. "Are you afraid to draw off of its power Rukia?" She nods slowly and I walk over to her and touch her forehead letting the mask shatter from her face. "Why are you afraid?"

"What if I can't control it Ichigo?" She questions softly looking up at me.

"Rukia you can't be afraid of this, it is part of you now, and your inner hollow is a part of you. It will give you power and it will give you strength because you are in control of it. You beat your inner hollow, Rukia." I mumble to her so only she can hear.

"Why are you so insistent that I can Ichigo." She mutters darkly clutching my shirt in her tiny hands.

"I know you can control this because you're stronger willed than anyone I know, now I'm going to tell you something every time you feel like your mask is about to shatter draw out your inner hollows power and push it into the mask." She nods and pulls her mask into existence. I touch it and it cracks before healing I keep my hand their and push more spirit energy into it and she keeps adding to it. "See I told you so." I mutter pressing my lips to one of the snow flakes.

"Let's go you two you've made it for like three minutes now you have fifty seven more to go." Mashiro says cheering loudly for us and clapping her hands.

"Mashiro calm down please." Hiyori grumbles glaring at her.

"Don't be such a downer Hiyori-Chan I'm just cheering for Berry-tan and Rukia-Chan!" Mashiro scolds softly pointer her finger at Hiyori. Hiyori goes to grab it and Lisa pushes the two apart glaring silently.

"Both of you knock it off I'm trying to enjoy my book and I can't with your constant arguing." She scolds darkly before going back to her book. It's just like before. We stop for a moment and Hiyori jumps in allowing me to rest for a bit since I've been going all day.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Haruto says sitting down beside me as Kenshin sits on the other side of Haruto silently.

"Yeah I'm good, a little hungry but good. Hey, Hachi, is there anything up there to eat?" I say loudly. He turns and smiles brightly.

"Yes, there is some left overs in the fridge. I'll be going up in about an hour to prepare dinner." I nod and stand brushing myself off before walking up the steps and opening the fridge to peer inside.

_Kingy why didn't you tell me Rukia had an inner hollow._

I didn't know Hichigo; I know how she got hers though.

Really, how did Rukia get her inner hollow Ichigo?

She got it when our souls bonded, at our wedding.

_Sorry I guess it was a wedding gift from me then. _

Yeah it was a wedding gift from both of us.

"Hey, Ichigo, will Rukia be alright now?" Renji asks startling me so much that I hit my head off the top of the fridge.

"Ouch!" I shout rubbing the top of my head before pulling out something to eat. I pile food into my mouth and swallow before answering him. "Yeah she'll be fine once she can wear her mask for an hour without it breaking." He nods and takes a seat at the table with me.

"How are you not tired after fighting with her all day? "Renji asks looking at me as I pile more food into my mouth.

"We don't get tired really; we can only sleep up to five hours when we're completely exhausted. When we train we have to eat to replenish our strength but it is very hard when we train to be able to wear our mask. You don't eat until you wear if for a full hour. Mashiro was the only one that could wear hers for a full hour right away. She held hers for seven hours." Renji stares at me shocked.

"Wow that's awesome." He says grabbing a chip form the chip bag that is lying on the table.

"Yeah I was jealous at first but that's okay. I just didn't want Rukia to know how hard any of this was. She'll know I was hurting and that she pushed me to do things I knew would hurt me. She might feel bad." Renji nods slowly and looks at me.

"Byakuya is upset that your almost hollowfied when he was fighting you." I frown and shrug.

"I couldn't control it then. Hichigo wanted to come out and play and I wasn't very good at controlling him then. Hichigo has a very strong personality." I rub the back of my neck and laugh softly. Renji laughs with me and we both stand as everyone cheers loudly. "I guess she beat her actual time, let's go watch and see if she makes it plus I think I might get Hachi to heal some of these wounds." Renji nods and we walk down the stairs.

I walk over to Hachi and lay down, he heals me without looking and I smile and sit up watching the two fighting each other weakly.

"Hey Hiyori quit going easy on her!" I shout loudly catching everyone's attention. "You're being slow! Don your mask or something, you did with me!"

"That's because you were stronger than me even without your mask on you dumb ass!" I hear Rukia growl in anger and lung at Hiyori with a new will to fight. Damn if I knew that would work I would have done it earlier.

"Yeah Hiyori-Chan had to put her mask on!" Mashiro says jumping up a down with Yachiru.

"Yey!" Yachiru shouts jumping up and down and clapping her hands. I shake my hand and watch as they go at it full force with Rukia's anger at me and Hiyori fueling her actions. Kensei stands and looks at me nodding slowly.

"It's been on hour Ichigo, your wife if finally safe." He murmurs sending me a grin. I return it and jump up running into the battle tackling Rukia in a hug and pressing my hand to her mask breaking it. I turn in the air so my back hits the ground and I tighten my hold on her waist so she can't squirm free.

"You did it Rukia." I murmur in her hair kissing her head.

"Has it really been a full hour? How'd you know if Hiyori said that I'd get angry?" I chuckle and shake my head sitting up with her on my lap.

"I knew it because I know you silly girl. I'm glad you're alright Rukia." I murmur into the side of her neck. She laughs and I stand up with her still in my hands. Apparently we kicked up quite a lot of dust when I tackled her. I allow my spirit pressure to bow out clearing the dust and then I rein it back in and Rukia and I shunpo over to the others and she laughs as I push her around slightly.

"Did he tackle you?" Lisa questions softly while looking at Rukia with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but I didn't feel a thing." Rukia mumbles softly laughing the entire time. I wrap an arm around Rukia as I feel an arrancar's spirit pressure.

"Ichigo…are you prepared?" Shinji murmurs syncing out of his gigai quickly.

"Aren't I always?" I murmur drawing my zanpakuto with a wicked grin.

"You can all train we're going to go have some fun!" Shinji says looking to the Vizards. They don their masks and Kensei cracks his knuckles. We shunpo out of the warehouse and toward where we sense the arrancar. We stop and I smirk at its ugly face.

"**Sure is ugly, isn't it?**" I murmur before we attack it. The battle is easy and not much is said. It was easy for us even without flexing our power and we return to the warehouse within the hour. I allow my mask to crack and we walk into the training room to find it empty except for Rukia and Hachi.

"How was your battle?" Rukia murmurs looking up at us.

"It was usual I guess, not much to explain. So Shinji about training are we starting now?" He nods and we sit in a circle. Rukia hesitantly joins. We each throw in our power and then I turn my head to Rukia.

"Focus all of your power on that ball in front of us." She nods and shuts her eyes before I see soft white tendrils snaking their way into the ball. Every color mixes as we sit there and then Shinji stands slowly our eyes drawing up to follow him.

"Our third and final phase isn't just about bonding with our zanpakuto; we must bond with our inner hollow. It has come to my attention through years of speaking with my own inner hollow that they have immense power that they cannot unlock alone, nor can we. Seeing as we are in control our inner hollow could become an extension of ourselves physically like our zanpakuto does. I've been trying to figure it out and I think it may be like when you find your second release." I look to him and hear Hichigo begin to speak in the back of my head.

_ He's right Kingy, I have power that only you can unlock, and together we'll make everything safe for Rukia-san._

Hichigo I don't know how to do that without you taking over.

_ I know how to do it Kingy all you have to do is come in your inner world and help me. Old man Zangetsu is willing to help all we need is you, it's like your latest achievement._

You aren't playing games with me Hichigo?

He is not playing any games, Ichigo. Remember, Hichigo is a part of your soul and you love Rukia with your entire being, she is bonded to you so we will do anything for her. 

Alright.

"I'll try first." Shinji murmurs sitting down, I shake my head and stand slowly.

"No, I want to try first; Hichigo and Zangetsu agree that we can do it. My bond with my inner hollow is stronger because Hichigo is a part of my soul and has been since my birth. When Rukia and I bonded at our wedding both parts of my soul that are Hichigo and Zangetsu formed a love for her making it that they would risk anything to protect her. Please allow me to try this first." Shinji nods and joins the circle allowing me the first spot. I lean down and kiss Rukia softly.

I sit on the floor silently searching for my inner world. When I see the sideways blue buildings and I look beside me to see Hichigo and Zangetsu a bit away I know I'm here.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just for reference I apologize for the slow update I'm helping out at a basketball camp for little kids this week and it's pretty much all morning and afternoon plus we have basketball games an open gyms at night so I get a little time each day to write I'll be back to updating as quickly as possible next week. BTW the end of this chapter is a bit mature so skip it once you get there if you don't like it. **

**-Cheyanne **

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Nineteen- Ichigo's inner world- Ichigo

"Welcome back Ichigo; are you prepared to do this?" Zangetsu says as Hichigo crossed his arms silently.

"I am as prepared as I'll ever be; I need to know how we're going to do this if Hichigo and I don't get along well enough right now how can I trust he won't turn on me?" I mutter giving him a glance.

"I'm right here Kingy plus you said so yourself this is to save Rukia and protect her, I love her as much as you do you fool." He mutters darkly turning his head so he can control himself.

"Hichigo understand that Ichigo has past experiences with you trying to take control plus he doesn't want his friends to get hurt if you take control. Ichigo you need to accept the fact that Hichigo is as much a part of yourself as I am. To achieve this you need to make this part of you an extension of yourself like I naturally am." Zangetsu says becoming the peace maker between Hichigo and me. We lock gazes and I stare at him.

His eyes bore into mine but they lack their usual blood lust and hold some kind of unwavering control and calmness and I'm taken back for a moment. They almost remind me of my mother's eyes when she was serious. His negative version of my hair falls across his forehead and his arms cross reminding me of how people portrayed me when they would make fun of me in middle school and high school. It didn't bug me until now, but this is a part of me that I never liked, a part of me that I wished never had surfaced until now. I realize swiftly that until Hichigo appeared I was weak maybe a Captain's level at the most and now I'm strong and I'm no longer weak and unable to protect the people I care about. I've thanked everyone but Hichigo and I guess that's one of the reasons he hates me. I've never given him credit for his share of our strength. It's now or never, I guess, what harm could it do?

"Hichigo, before we do any of this I want to thank you for what you've helped me with, the strength you've given me is something I should have thanked you for before any of this. I wasn't even close to a Captain's level until you came along and now I could defeat a Captain." His eyes widen in shock at my words and he nods his features softening the shortest bit.

"Well I take it you are both ready?" Zangetsu asks not looking at either of us. Hichigo nods at the same time I do and Zangetsu waves his hand bringing us all into the training room but only enough that I can see the two. Zangetsu disappears and reappears in my hand as a hollowfied version of me appears to battle against me. The Vizards look up shocked and I feel Hichigo beside me. The other Vizards begin to murmur to each other in shock at seeing Hichigo and my hollowfied self. 

"Well kingy; are you going to attack or just stand there!" He barks shocking them into silence. I turn to him and glare.

"Shut up would you I'm getting there damn it?" I snap back at him. He frowns and goes to argue back and the hollow version of me attacks hitting me with his claws. I slam back into the wall followed by Hichigo who got the other set of claws.

"Damn that hurt!" He mutters falling to the ground beside me. We both stand and start to move thinking separately. I attack the front and Hichigo attacks from behind. His claws come up blocking my attack and sending me into a wall as his tail hits Hichigo sending him flying backwards into a rock.

"Damn it!" I shout darkly. I cough softly and blood splatters to the floor beside me.

"Get up you idiot!" Hichigo shouts glaring at me. The hollow runs at me at full speed and I dodge at just the right time so I'm behind him resting again Zangetsu. Hichigo stands beside me and punches me in the head. "Damn it quit being weak kingy, you'll get us both killed that way!"

"Shut the hell up Hichigo!" I return as the hollow charges at us. Curses leave our mouths before we dodge separate ways. Hichigo backs into a wall leaning on it for support.

"Damn it I can't die yet!" Hichigo shouts glaring at the beast.

He goes to attack Hichigo and I feel something inside me stir, no, I cannot let that thing kill the only connection I have to my mother. I move without a thought and hit his back side forcefully. The hollow falls to the ground and I catch Hichigo's widened gaze.

"No one kills you but me, damn it!" I say glaring at him. He smirks and nods softly. I turn and glare at the beast pointing my zanpakuto at him. The black chain makes noise and soon it's joined by the white Zangetsu's noise also.

"You will die damn it, I'm not dying yet and neither is Ichigo!" Hichigo shouts glaring at the thing in hatred. I turn to him slightly shocked that he actually used my name. "What? I know what your real name is you dumb ass. This doesn't mean I still won't call you kingy though."

We stand side by side with our zanpakuto parallel and pointing at the hollow.

"Getsuga Tensho." We say at the same time blasting off the same attack, our attacks intermix and hit the ground in front of him as Hichigo and I move toward each other instinctively to attack where the hollow is. Our arms brush and we move into the dust at the same speed moving farther into each other. Soon I feel him and I connect and morph into one being. The hollow dodges as my zanpakuto slashes toward it. I watch fascinated as dark bloody red chains shoot up out of the ground and twitch around his legs cutting and slicing at him. The chain of Zangetsu hits the ground and Zangetsu turns into a pale white almost the same color of my hallow mask with dark swirls of black around the blade. The rest of Zangetsu is its normal black. My arms are covered in the thick hallow like skin and my chest and back are covered in it also. The red accents give it almost an armor look. Looking down at my hands I notice that they look normal until I flex them. Five sharp sword-like claws stick out of one with deep ruby red tips. I move faster, even when I'm in any of my Bankai phases, and puncture his chest with the claws while simultaneously watching five ceros shoot off each fingertip. The chains glow a dark red almost the same color of the ceros and cut apart his legs. I stab Zangetsu into his shoulder and the black and white creep across his flesh burning it before moving across it.

The hollow disintegrates slowly turning to dust, his beady eyes glaring fiercely into mine until they too turn to dust. The Vizard's eyes are locked onto my form and for a moment I turn to stare back at them. I feel the hollow skin crack and then shatter and then I'm falling through the air my vision going black before I even hit the ground.

The Vizard training ground-Rukia

We watch excitedly before our excitement turns to shock as Ichigo attacks the hollow three different times his attacks killing the hollow easily. He stands for a moment and then his skin that was the same type as a hollow cracks before shattering. He turns to us and then falls quickly. Zangetsu returns to its huge form and falls from his hands. He hits the ground with a bang and dust swirls around him. We all stand and rush to him when we reach him he's unconscious and his body is swirling in a dark energy. Hichigo appears and falls to his knees breathing deeply and another man that Ichigo described as Zangetsu appears also breathing just as deeply.

"Damn it." Hichigo mutters staring at the ground while on his hands and knees.

"I must agree that that was hard." Zangetsu says staring down at Ichigo.

"I'm not sure I want to be out here." Hichigo mutters poking at Ichigo.

"Well I don't like it either but we need to do what Ichigo told us to. We all know she is worried." Zangetsu says diplomatically.

"Yeah, yeah the idiot is only flexing his power again." Hichigo says followed by a few curses and he struggles to stand.

"You like not being in charge and you know it." Zangetsu says as Hichigo finishes his struggles and crosses his arms. His attitude spikes as he shoots the other man a glare.

"Whatever." He mutters looking away from the other man not giving him an argument, just like Ichigo.

"Miss Rukia Ichigo has allowed us to come here to tell you in our own words what he's heard us say many times. I, myself, have thought of you as the reason for the sun in his inner world for quite some time now. When you are not around it rains, and I do not like the rain. I will say this so you understand, I am a part of Ichigo's soul and have been since his birth, therefore my love for you is as deep as the love Ichigo holds for you in his heart. I will protect you with every ability that I hold and I will not fail." Zangetsu murmurs bowing softly before wavering and disappearing. As his calmed presence faded I could see Hichigo relax and begin muttering about him being stupid and too much like a cat for his own good.

"Hichigo why are you here?" I murmur confused.

"Rukia…I'm not here to take over this block head's body if that is what you are wondering. That's too much work for me and I prefer to mess with him plus I'd get killed because of my mouth out here. I prefer to be where only kingy can hear me.

Anyway I'd like to explain why I'm so different from any of your inner hollows. Most of your inner hollows appeared at some point in your life. Rukia your inner hollow formed when Aizen took the Hogyoku from your body. That bastard, I hate him so much. Anyway, I have been with Ichigo since his birth but his parents sealed away his spiritual power when he was an infant so he could live in the world of the living without being detected. I was created because I am a part of Ichigo's soul. Believe it or not his entire family on his mother's side had an inner hollow. Something about with power comes responsibility or something along those lines. In any case I feel what Ichigo feels for the people around him just like Zangetsu. I put up a nice façade but I'm just like this block head as to why we didn't get along in the first place. I'm pretty much just like him aside from the fact that I'm good at Kido and he sucks at it. I've told him many times that I will not harm you and now I'm telling you that if I ever take control it will be purely for your protection or the protection of my family. Now I believe it's time for me to go back in, kingy is becoming worried." His laughter fills the air as he too wavers and disappears. Ichigo's eyes twitch and open slowly. His brown orbs lock with mine and I fall to my knees beside him running my hand through his soft orange hair.

"Hey Rukia…are you alright?" He murmurs softly while looking up at me with love and adoration. I snort and shake my head softly.

"I should be asking you that you idiot, and you know Hichigo and Zangetsu wouldn't hurt me so don't worry about it. I think you need to heal that fall looked like it hurt." He shakes his head slowly and reaches up running his hand over my cheek.

"My wounds don't hurt so bad anymore Hichigo is pretty decent with Kido believe it or not." I nod slowly and place my hand over his holding it to my face.

"Yeah he told me that in his long rant. He also told me how I got my inner hollow. It wasn't from you Ichigo as you may believe. My hollow was created when Aizen took the Hogyoku from my body which is reasonable because of the power in it. I'm guessing that it sustained my power but when it was taken the spot where it was taken from became my inner hollow." I murmur softly smiling down at him.

"Your hollow only grew from there. Hichigo had to become strong enough to actually fight and talk to me so your hollow probably did too." I watch from the corner of my eye as Shinji nods thoughtfully. Ichigo smiles up at me murmuring my name softly. His hand pulls my face down to his and his lips move against mine softly but lovingly. I return his gentle kiss and pull back softly. He sits up slowly and his stomach growls loudly. His laughter fills the room and it's so nice to hear.

"Ichigo why don't I go up and get you something to eat?" Hachi asks clasping his hands in front of him. Ichigo nods slowly and Hachi walks toward the stairs.

"I guess I'll go tomorrow night. Why don't we all get some sleep before tomorrow night?" Shinji says catching everyone's gaze. "Oh I almost forget Rukia do you by any chance have a Bankai yet?" I look up to him shocked and speak quickly.

"Yes but I haven't reached my second Bankai phase. Do I have to reach that first?" Shinji nods and frowns softly.

"Yes, I suggest you practice during the day with the other Shinigami and complete that phase you may go last for your final form." I nod and help my husband stand slowly. His arm wraps around me.

"Won't I need to sleep?" They smile and some laugh softly.

"Hey block head explain to your wife about all of that we're going to bed." Kensei shouts at Ichigo turning with the rest of them. They walk away and we follow shortly behind.

When we reach the top of the steps Ichigo moves to the table where Hachi is plating some food. There are three or four plates of different foods and I vaguely wonder who he made all this food for. Ichigo tears through it and I watch amazed as he comes to life after eating it all. How much do these people eat after training?

"How the hell did you eat all of that?" I mutter softly very confused. His eyes catch mine as he clears his plates and begins washing them silently.

"Rukia when we become a Vizard we gain some of our hollows energy thus altering our needs. We sleep very little after harsh trainings and the only thing we really need to refuel is food and lots of it. Most of the Vizards are extremely wealthy because of the money they had from the soul society and Lisa and Rose are very good with the stocks. Added to that I have immense wealth now so we will always have money. The most I've slept since becoming a Vizard is about seven hours after being badly injured after that battle with the Espada. Usually we only sleep four or five hours at most." I gaze at him in both awe and happiness.

"That means that we have the same sleeping patterns and that we don't need as much rest than normal Shinigami right?" I murmur an idea forming in my head. As he nods I grab his hand pulling him up into the air quickly and then running toward our room which is at the very end of the hallway and is sound proof like the rest of the rooms.

His eyes are widened with both fright and confusion as I shut the door and turn on him pushing him toward the bed with my fingertip. His emotions soon change to lust when he picks up on my thoughts. His highly muscular arm snakes around my waist pulling me to him as his lithe fingers push the fabric of my sleeve down over my shoulder. I do the same to him and we both throw our zanpakuto to the side casually.

"Rukia I like the way you think." He murmurs as his knees hit the bed. We both fall back onto the soft sheets and his hands undo the front of my uniform. I push his off his shoulders and trace his chest.

"Good because it would suck for you if you didn't." I mutter back kissing him roughly. His arms go right to work unclothing me and soon enough we both understand that there will be very little sleep going on in this room for the next…well for however long we're here. Don't get me wrong there will be sleep being done in this room but four or five hours out of the many hours we don't have to train get what I mean. (Insert devious and lustful smirk)

I'm just hoping we get enough sleep to be prepared to train tomorrow night and for me to train tomorrow morning.


	21. Chapter 20

**Wow, sorry for the very long update; this week has been very hard on my family. My little cousin, LJ, was born earlier this week and died five hours after his birth so my family is in a bit of emotional chaos. For the past few days we've been driving about an hour away from home each night to be with my aunt and uncle to help them out. Not only that but we've been having problems with our team as well so things have been a bit slow. I'm asking you to forgive my slow update and I'm hoping you all understand.**

**-Cheyanne**

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Twenty- Ichigo and Rukia's room- Ichigo

I awoke around dawn as the hazy light shone through the window. I can feel her small frame on top of mine and somehow throughout the night she shifted until she was thrown across my chest her head on my right bicep. Her black hair was still perfectly in its place even after our rough night and our long training. Her hand was fisted around the sheet and brought up to her loosely parted red lips. Her small face was relaxed and her hips were tilted forward but not completely flat against mine. Her feet were tangled in mine and ended near my knees. Her other hand was beside my head mostly because she had been playing with my hair before she fell asleep.

"Morning beautiful." I murmur brushing a strand of hair from her forehead as her eyes flutter open revealing those beautiful pools of violet blue. Her lips curve into a soft heartwarming smile. "Is it just me or does it seem like today is better already?"

"You're silly Mr. Kurosaki." She murmurs pressing her lips to mine. I hold her cheek tenderly in my hand.

"Shouldn't you be training Mrs. Kurosaki?" I reply pulling away from her. She stands allowing the sheet to fall from her body as she walks toward our bathroom. She opens the door and turns halfway around curving her finger beckoning me to follow her. I allow a smile to cross my features and follow her quickly.

We walk down stairs and sit at the table eating in a comfortable silence.

"Ichigo can I tell you something?" I look to her and nod softly she clears her throat before looking to our joined hands. "You scare me sometimes…not in the way you think Ichigo…you scare me when you go into a battle that you may not win when you fight Hichigo and you scared me last night when I watch your body hit the ground like that. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you, and I will never be able to move on without you." She murmurs tears forming in her eyes. They fall down her cheeks and I wipe them away hesitantly. Before I speak I kiss at the trail marks and then choose my words wisely.

"Rukia I swear to you that I won't leave this earth until you leave it. I couldn't bear to leave you alone and yes I know I scare you and yes I know that I might come back from battle hurt and injured but I will never die. You are my reason to fight, my only reason to live until we create a family and then they too will add to my reasons to fight and live. You will always keep me alive, I know that people think that when you think of everything you'll lose when you are about to die you will die but I find that thinking of you makes me stronger it makes me believe that no matter what I need to win so I can see your beautiful face again." Her eyes widen and she lunges at me knocking me to the floor in a tight bone crushing hug. The chair clatters behind us making noise and she kisses me softly before hugging me tighter. Her brother and Renji come up the steps cautiously and their eyes widen at Rukia sprawled across my chest hugging me tightly and not looking like she's letting go anytime soon.

"Rukia I think he needs to breath." Renji mutters softly while keeping his laughter at bay. She looks up and pokes her tongue out at him glaring full force. Byakuya sits down and we return to our previous seats noticing the serious look in his eyes.

"We have gotten word from Head Captain Yamamoto that the rank of the opposing group have dwindled considerably however there has also been a noticeable amount of hallows and arrancar appearing around here and they said that there was a reaction in the division 12 and a possible arrancar spotting. They are worried and want us to stage our attacks as soon as possible." Rukia looks down slowly playing with her fingers.

"Well I certainly hope you guys fight well because I won't be joining your battle any longer." Her words freeze me and I turn to her quickly confusion crossing my features along with her brother and Renji.

"Rukia, I'm not sure I follow you, why won't you be participating?" Her brother murmurs softly. Rukia takes my hand and I kiss the back of her hand tenderly.

"I wanted to tell all of you at the same time because you are all very important men in my life. Hachi approved it this morning after sensing something was amiss with my spiritual pressure, I'm pregnant." Her words hit me like a stone wall and I feel my eyes widen and my ears begins to ring.

"What how do you know for sure your wedding night was what two nights ago?" Renji says loudly standing and pacing.

"Were you two active before your wedding?" Byakuya says softly to us not looking angry.

"Yes but we used modern means of protection against this situation." Rukia murmurs and I frown softly thinking about what my dad taught me when I first found out he was a shinigami,

"It's our spirit pressures isn't it?" Renji and Byakuya looks at me confused as Rukia nods softly. "Because of the biological parents amount of spirit pressure the child is showing spirit pressure early. My dad told me about it because it happened to my mother when she was pregnant with me. It doesn't help that we are both pure of blood in creation. Since my mother and father were both shinigami and you are a soul that became a shinigami then it will speed up the pregnancy to about six months instead of a human's nine month pregnancy."

"So there will be a very powerful child around in about six months oh and he or she will also be a Vizard." Rukia murmurs touching her stomach.

"Why?" Renji asks softly.

"If one or both parents are a Vizard then their child if it is too another shinigami will also have high spiritual pressure." I murmur standing and pressing my lips to Rukia's head before walking away from everyone and jump up the floors of the warehouse until I reach the final floor where the Vizards each have a small room for personal things. I slip into mine and sit at the small table placing my head on my fist.

Mom, how did you deal with knowing I would have an inner hollow? How could anyone deal with it knowing what the pain was like and what the battles were like. I feel like the worst parent in the world right now.

Knock at my door brings me from my mind and I watch as my father slips in sitting against the wall.

"It will be hard but at least your child will have two loving parents that wen t through it and also eight other people that can help you. Masaki and I, we didn't really have anyone because we weren't supposed to be found. I didn't know what to do but I was glad when Shinji and the other Vizards found you. Masaki was so upset that she barely slept for a week. Then you made yourself known and every time she'd stay awake late you'd start kicking at her stomach until she laid down and then you'd stop and she'd fall asleep. Maybe you need to comfort your wife." Nod slowly and touch the picture of my parents holding me when I was only a toddler before the twins were born.

"Your right dad, is she down stairs still?" He frowns and then shakes his head.

"No I believe she is in your room right now." I nod and move through the door at my top speed using shunpo to get to our room.

"Ruki, can I talk to you?" She looks up from her cup of tea and nods her lips playing at a worried frown.

"Yeah what's wrong Ichigo?" Her eyes betray how sad she really is and I take the cup from her hand and sit it on the table pulling her up to the bed with me. I wrap my arms around her torso and lay them flat against her stomach.

"I want to know what's going through your head right now my dear, I know your upset about something." Her eyes look to my hands and she places her hands over mine softly.

"Are you upset about being a father already Ichigo?" I kiss her neck as she speaks and skim my nose across her collar bone.

"If I was unhappy about this Rukia I would not be doing this. I'm just upset because our child will have to deal with a little voice inside of its head telling it to do the wrong thing every time and it's my fault." Her hands rub a soothing caress across mine and she leans into my chest.

"Ichigo, don't hate yourself for this our child has us and the other Vizards to help when the time comes. I love you to death and the chance to carry your child makes me the happiest woman in the world but I'm worried that I won't be a good mother that I will do something wrong and our child will hate me." I turn her side ways and looking into her eyes softly.

"Ruki that will never happen you're already being a good mother because you're worrying over your child having a good life. There are people around you that have done all of this and they will help us." Her eyes glisten with tears and she buries her head in my chest crying her worries away and clutching onto me like a life boat. I've never seen Rukia like this, she's letting everything drop from her and she unprotected and exposed. I like that she's only showing me this.

"I love you so much Ichigo. I've never met anyone who knows me so well and that can say all the right things and make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world with just one look." Her voice is muffled by my shirt and I tighten my grasp on her.

"Rukia that's because you are the most important thing in the world to me. I've found that before you my dreams were better than the reality and now with you I cannot wait for those petty dreams to evade me so I can see you and your smiling face. I want the real you, because reality is so much better than my dreams." She pulls her head and up and looks at me with pure love and adoration.

Her smile her eyes every day that I wake and see them I remember my reason for fighting, for living and not just going through the motions of life for everyone else. This woman sitting before me who was just in tears doesn't understand the extent of the effect she has had and still has on me. She walks into a room and my whole world spins and centers on her. I don't see other woman as more than I friend they all fall beneath Rukia.

"What are you thinking about Ichigo?" I smile and run my hand across her cheek as she turns around so she is facing me.

"Oh just the usual Rukia, always the usual. Do you need anything, I'm going do to get a drink?" She smiles and hold my hand to her cheek for a minute.

"Can you bring me a bottle of water please?" I smile and slip out walking down the halls lost in thought. If we have a son what should we name him? Rukia will probably want something for her brother. Maybe Byako or something along those lines. If we have a girl I like the name Riri, it reminds me of Ririn. I also would like to name one of my daughter after my mother. We've got six months so there is always time.

Sitting in the kitchen are Shinji and Byakuya. They are deep in conversation and do not notice my approach. My body moves on its own to the fridge and I grab what is needed. Byakuya looks up and smiles softly at me, which is odd.

"Are you already doing fatherly things?" Shinji murmurs softly while looking at the bottle of water and the soda in my hands.

"Yeah I guess I am. So what are you two talking about so quietly?" I murmur softly taking a seat slowly.

"We're talking about a game plan because if they find Rukia they'll kill her and we can't exactly go back to the castle since we don't know who is against us.

"Well there is one way to protect her…" Kisuke murmurs walking up the stairs and talking a seat beside me.

"What are you getting at now Kisuke?" Yoruichi says leaning against is chair.

"Well it has been known for two shinigami to feed their child spirit pressure so it grows quicker and then give birth to it in three months instead of six. I'm afraid though that your child will be very strong and Rukia may die if she can't handle the differences in spirit pressure. If you plan to do this you need to start soon, I'd say tomorrow, because then it won't take." I frown and rub at my eyes. I stand and grab the drinks walking out and up to our room. I slip into the room and chuckle as I see Rukia lying back on the bed her eyes shut and the top blanket clutched in her sleeping hand.

Carefully I sit our drinks down on the table at the end of our bed and pick her up slowly. She is out like a light. I slip her small body into bed and pull the covers around her tenderly. She curls into herself pulling the blanket tight to her face. Her eyes soften and her whole face relaxes completely. I run a hand down her face and move a piece of hair from her forehead tucking it behind her ear. I stand and shed my shirt before slipping into bed beside her. She turns automatically and wraps her small arms around me slipping onto my chest and breathing a deep sigh of relief. I allow my spirit pressure to flow around her and her body, if possible, relax even farther and she sleeps deeply breathing in my scent and curling her fingers against my chest. She smells normal, she smells like home.

**~ Dedicates to Lelin James may his small young soul rest in peace… 3 ~**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry to everyone for the abnormally long update I got a hint of writers block but chapter 22 is almost finished so it will be posted by tomorrow or tonight. Next week I will not be updating at all because I'm going to a basketball camp and I'm not allowed to take my laptop. Enjoy and once again sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy. By the way the battle is coming soon. ;)**

**-Cheyanne**

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Twenty One- The Vizard Training Room- Ichigo

It had been three days and we decided to speed up the pregnancy at Rukia's request. Something has been worrying her lately but here is not the time to bring it up. Rose is currently trying to go into his final phase. Shinji and I have both already accomplished that. It took Shinji two days because it was harder for him to connect to his inner hollow.

"Oh come on he needs to stop fighting his inner hollow so much…" I murmur resting my chin on Rukia's head while watching the inner battle go on.

"I agree he won't get anywhere if he doesn't stop. Shouldn't his zanpakuto have made peace already?" Shinji says looking to his watch. I shrug and think for a moment.

"Hey Rose stop fighting so much!" I shout loudly, his head turns to me and then falls to the floor as he goes back into his inner plane. We watch as all three figures appear like they did for Shinji and I and his zanpakuto appears in his hand. The negative version of Rose and Rose duke it out against the hollowfied version of Rose and it seems to be a losing battle. After while they are gaining the upper hand and are partly conjoined at the hip and wrist making it extremely difficult.

I hear a gasp behind us and we all snap our head to the group of shinigami officers who are standing behind us wide eyed. Rose fuses and we snap our heads back to him as his Zanpakuto transforms into its final phase and so does he. He defeats his hollowfied version and falls to the ground in a heap of smoke. We sit still and begin to fidget before Hachi stands and walks over slinging the slightly dazed Rose onto his shoulder. As he walks over Rose's stomach growls alerting us to his hunger. Hachi huffs up the stairs to prepare a meal carrying Rose with him.

"Man I hope I didn't look like that…" I mutter forgetting they were all standing behind me. Shinji turns and laughs at me nodding his agreement.

"I must admit though Rukia was funny when she first saw all the food Hachi made!" Hiyori says rolling with laughter. I hear a throat being cleared and we all turn in shock to see Byakuya standing above us a mask placed on his features.

"You are toying with your hollow selves again?" He says coldly shocking us all. Shinji stands as everyone else does and dusts himself off.

"More or less yes, although it is not toying, we do not play I assure you we study this with our inner hollows and zanpakuto for long amounts of time. However I was wondering why you didn't catch on quicker because of Ichigo's reiatsu strengthening some time ago after he completed his training." Shinji says looking at the Captain. Byakuya looks away and scoffs silently.

"After a while you give up on asking when he grows more powerful." Renji says nudging me. I growl and punch him. He returns it before Rukia stands in between us and glares at us making us both shrink.

"Why were we not informed of this matter?" Byakuya says glaring fiercely. I stand and allow my position to be brought out in my posture and voice.

"What I do with people under my care is not your concern Captain Kuchiki. If I were in your position I would mind your position and realize that the Vizards are under my knowledge and if I participate in such activities I do not have to inform anyone of such matters." I say before walking past them and then stopping and looking to the others. "Are we going up to see Rose or are you all going to sit there with your jaws in the dirt?"

"Uh…yeah come on guys let's go." Shinji says a bit startled at my sudden return to my normal self. They get up and follow behind me. Rukia takes my hand and we walk up stairs to see Rose pigging out on an entire table of food.

"I'm using disgusting manners but this feel so refreshing!" He mutters to us as he eats. We laugh and soon our talking is loud enough to draw attention form some of the people down stairs. Yoruichi comes up to look at us before shaking her head.

"You are making quite a lot of noise…" She mutters smiling. We pull a chair and she sits down joining in and eating some of the food we were snacking on. "Rose how did you eat so much food?" She mutters looking at the giant pile of dishes.

"Uh…I'll leave that one to Shinji; I need to take a cat nap." He stands and jumps up to our floor slipping into his room. Hiyori laughs loudly rolling off of her chair in the process.

"Shut up Hiyori you'll be the same way." I growl pulling at her hair. She smacks my hand away and Yoruichi turns her eyes to me before Shinji speaks.

"To regain our energy we need to eat a lot since our bodies don't need as much sleep." Shinji explains before leaning back in his chair.

"Oh…Hey Ichigo, you do know that you were scary when you talked to Byakuya like that? I have never seen someone speak to him like that." She laughs and I frown and stand slowly walking down the stairs to watch everyone train. The sound of metal hitting metal calms me and I sense Rukia behind me. She sits beside me and leans her head on my lap looking up at me.

"Someone is unhappy with snapping at nii-sama like that…" She muses teasingly. I push a piece of hair from her face and kiss her gently.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone that. They don't need to know that I don't actually hate him." I wink and she giggles laying her hands over her slightly enlarged stomach. I touch it and she giggles.

"I love you Ichigo." She murmurs smiling up at me.

"I love you too Midget." I say before looking back to the fight. I watch as Renji and Byakuya train together talking quietly to each other. Renji achieve his second Bankai phase almost a week ago and they are training together.

"Nii-sama was really shocked when you spoke to him like that; I think he forgot that you were of higher rank than all of them now." I laugh at her small chuckles and nod slowly.

"Yeah, I was a little shocked it worked to tell you the truth, I didn't think it would sound realistic." She giggles and it's louder than the other ones. Her giggles draw the attention of the other soul reapers closest to us and they look to us in shock at finally realizing we were sitting here. Rangiku and Tōshirō were the closest to us and turn to us breathing heavily.

"Hey guys how long have you been sitting there?" Rangiku asks brightly while taking a seat below us to grab a drink.

"We've been here for a little bit. You are all training very hard…I'm impressed." I mutter absentmindedly.

"Awe thanks Ichigo!" Rangiku squeals hugging me tightly. I push her away from me and nods slowly turning my attention back to the group fighting.

"Ichigo what's the matter?" Tōshirō says looking at me and then back to the battle.

"I need to train but we are currently only training the lower level during the night and it is hard to get a training partner right now." I feel Shinji standing behind me and all heads snap toward him as he draws his blade positioning it at my neck.

"Are you prepared Kingy?" He says smirking down at me and then over to where I shunpo to so Rukia doesn't get hurt. I draw Zangetsu and release my Bankai without speaking.

"Would you like to play Shinji? Why not tell the others we're having play time?" I taunt playfully. Mashiro rushed down the steps and sits down waiting patiently.

"Go Berry-Tan! Go Shinji-Chan!" She cheers brightly as Kensei shakes his head.

"You may want to sit down this might get a little rough." Shinji says toward the Soul Reapers who are currently gathered in a group. Some sit while others who think they are high and mighty stay standing. I smirk as Shinji releases his Bankai as well. We move at each other clashing and allowing our spirit pressures to move around us like opposing winds.

"You're getting slow Shinji…" I taunt moving around him as he blocks my attacks impassively.

"You're still acting childish Ichigo…" He taunts back in bored tone. We clash and smirk at each other before slinging back and releasing our second Bankai phase. I spin my chain in my hand and smirk at him grinning broadly at the confused faces around us. Some of the Captains gasp at our mixed reiatsu. The other Vizards sit in a group with the ball of energy between them allowing them to watch and protect Rukia.

"Are you ready to fight Shinji…not to the death but close enough?" I mutter allow my chain to fly loose and scrape against his cheek as he dodges.

"You know I'm always ready for a challenge Ichigo. My, my how you've improved since we first fought." His time spent taunting allows me to retrieve my chains and begin spinning them quickly again. I move as he does and we fight clashing zanpakuto before and allow my chains free again and they barely miss his head.

"Oh I know I've been training remember, I'm not sure if we want to go full out though the Captains might not be able to handle it." I say looking over to their angered faces.

"Oh I know…the walls might not be able to take it either. After all I'm not sure I want to go against three different attacks." I chuckle and lunge for Shinji as he lunges to attack me. We clash against and continuously attack each other before pushing apart a clear distance.

"Hmm…perhaps it's time for Hichigo to join us, what do you say Shinji?" His eyes light up with the power of his hollow and we converge into our final phase and we hear people falling to their knees. We turn our head to see all the Captains struggling under our reiatsu.

"T-There power is indescribable…it is too thick to breath under." Tōshirō gasps out wide eyed.

"This is the power of a soul reaper conjoined with their inner hollow." I say look at them before kicking my foot up slowly and watch the chains move across the floor staining it bloody red. Shinji jumps into the air dodging them and glares down at me.

"Are you trying to kill me you dumb ass?" He shouts and I smirk and look up.

"They would only kill you if they use cero they are harmless without it, they merely bind my opponent." Shinji chuckles and dives at me spinning around the entire time. His spinning creates a whirl wind of yellow power tinted black like my red and black power. It hits my blade and we're both pushed back, me into a rock and him to his knee.

"W-What t-the hell is with the color around their attacks?" Renji says from his spot on the ground. His breathing is deep and Shinji looks to Hachi.

"Create a barrier around them please." Hachi nods and does as was asked of him. They breathe in deeply.

"The color of our reiatsu is entwined in our attacks in this form because of the high level of reiatsu we possess." I explain while attacking Shinji.

We fight and then after a while slow to a crawl before breathing deeply. We both fall onto our backs and allow our hollowfied parts to crack and crumble from our bodies.

"That was fun Ichigo." Shinji says moving to my side as the dust clears. We both sit up and walk over with our arms slung around each other's shoulder holding each other up.

"Yeah we should do it again sometime. I have to say though you one attack really did hurt like hell. I think you might have cracked my shoulder plating for a moment." His laughter brings on a bout of my own and everyone stares at us.

"You liar, it barely made a scratch in your shoulder plating unless you healed it right away." I nod and we fall back onto the ground as our stomachs growl hungrily.

"What the hell?" Renji says shocked at how friendly we're acting after all our taunts in battle.

"Hachi would you like some help in the kitchen?" Lisa asks pulling Rukia up with her. Hachi nods and they shunpo up the steps leaving Shinji and I to go up there on our own.

"Man I'm hungry." I mutter rubbing my stomach as Shinji nods thoughtfully.

"I agree…I hope Hachi makes some pizza." I nod and almost drool at the thought.

"Would one of you two answer me?" Renji shouts losing his cool. We raise our head from the floor and look at him. This in turn makes Hiyori laugh loudly and roll on the floor with Kensei.

"Those two always fight like that, Shinji makes fun because Ichigo could barely fight with me when we first met him and Ichigo taunts that Shinji is slower than him because Yoruichi trained them both to use shunpo to its fullest degree and Ichigo was better at it." Rose answers walking down the steps freshly bathed and rested up.

"You two are going to be tired tonight. Looks like Rukia is not getting laid!" Kensei says roaring with laughter.

"Shut up Kensei stop talking about my wife like that!" I shout pounding him on the head.

"But she's going to be so lonely!" He says through his laughter. I pound on his head more and Shinji rolls with laughter. I turn at the smell of food and Rukia calling down the steps that we should come eat. Shinji and I kick up dust with how fast we move up the steps toward the table. We begin eating and everyone follows silently behind us still in shock over everything that happened between us. They stop short when they see us devouring our food that spreads the entire length of the table.

"Mmmmm….Hachi this is good you should make this more often!" Shinji says between bites with his mouth sort of full.

"Yeah, I agree." I say with an empty mouth but I stuff more food in it soon after.

Shinji and I stop at the other end of the table breathing deeply and patting our stomachs. I sigh in happiness and so does he.

"It was a good day." I murmur softly looking over to him.

"Yeah, we fought, weren't killed, plus we got so much food and Hachi made pizza!" Shinji says animatedly like he did when we first met.

"Ahh, you two ate all the pizza!" Mashiro shouts storming at us. We both look at each other and move away from her slowly. "You pigs you were supposed to share!"

"We did share." I state fear creeping into my tone.

"We shared with each other." Shinji murmurs while trying to back away from Mashiro's rage.

"I didn't mean with each other you idiots!" She shout going at us. We dodge and run to hide behind Hachi. I move and scoop up Rukia before running for the area to jump to my room. I feel a hand grab the back of my neck and I fall backwards as Rukia jumps down.

"Since you two were so nice and shared your pizza you are on dish duty!" Hiyori shouts throwing me at Shinji. We sigh and move to the sink to begin washing to monstrous load of dishes.

"This sucks ass…" Shinji growls as we near the end of the dishes.

"Tell me about it I was hoping they wouldn't ambush me with my pregnant wife in my arms but no luck with that one." Rukia slaps me across the head and I stare at her in shock.

"That's for trying to use me to get out of trouble you idiot!" She shouts storming away with her drink in her hand.

"Guess who's not getting laid tonight…" I grumble sarcastically.

"You got that right!" I hear Rukia shout slamming the door up stairs. I sigh and bang my head of the wall repeatedly.

"Man tough break…" Shinji says snorting softly. I turn to him and punch him before walking off toward my room.

I get there only to find it's locked. I jiggle it and pound on it for good measure.

"Ruki come on I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry…can you unlock the door please?" I hear a snort and I sigh and bang my head against it a few times. I hear the lock click and I open it slowly to see her pulling the covers over her body and turning the light out. I sigh and change before falling in beside her.

"You are totally not getting laid tonight so don't even try Ichigo." I sigh and close my eyes and try to fall into sleep.

This sucks…I'm going to freak out one of these days if I don't brighten up. Until then I guess lotion will be my best friend or at least until Rukia isn't majorly emotional. I might be a dead man by then.

"Ichigo…" I watch as she turns toward me in her sleep and moves to lie on my chest, snuggling deeper into my body like she normally does. I wrap my arms around her and sigh contently. She relaxes and begins to mumble softly. "I…l-love…you…"

"I love you too Midget." I murmur falling asleep slowly with her in my arms, with her head snuggled against my chest and her body pressed into mine like everything in the world is right. In between us is our child as safe as it could possibly be. In a matter of months I'm going to be a father to a beautiful child that was made by Rukia and I.


	23. Chapter 22

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter twenty Two- The Vizard Training Room- Two Months Later- Ichigo

You could say I was angry, that would be an understatement. Haruto and Kenshin followed swiftly behind me as I moved through the training grounds people moving from my path quickly.

"You are going to die Renji." I growl grabbing his shirt. He looks at my face and begins laughing. "Because of you my wife just screamed and slapped me because you told her that I said I was glad she wasn't fighting so she wouldn't be a problem! You ass hole, I'll rip you apart!" I shout pushing him against the wall.

"Kurosaki-Dono please you do not wish to harm him…you know you are over reacting out of rage…please we will need him for the upcoming battle!" Haruto says trying to calm me down while Shinji and Hiyori watch on in shock.

"Renji I do not think it wise to put stress on Kurosaki-dono at a time like this if you do not cease these action I will personally deal with you." Byakuya says from behind me. I drop Renji and turn with a huff walking away.

"Renji look at it from his perspective you are only making things harder on his mind. How much of a blow do you think he took when he found out he couldn't protect his wife in one of the most secure places in the Soul Society?" Captain Ukitake says softly making my anger deflate slightly. Kenshin sighs and pushes the doors open in my path. I take a seat in my private room and sigh softly putting my head in my hands.

"I've been trying for two months to keep those words out of my head and yet with that one phrase it's like my entire heart was surged into a depression." Kenshin sits down at my side and Haruto sits at the other side.

"Ichigo, it is a hard thing for a man to accept he failed to keep plans where he wished they would be but it is even harder for a man like you to go back and plan for the best." Haruto says softly touching my shoulder.

"Your words are meaningless…leave me be." I murmur looking away from him and straight on out the window.

"B-But why are you asking such a thing?" Haruto says shocked and becoming over emotional as always.

"I wish to be alone…I am ordering you as your King to leave me at this instant!" I say walking over to the window and looking out it. They bow under my reiatsu and sigh softly.

"As you wish Kurosaki-dono…we will leave you to yourself at this moment." Haruto murmurs before they walk out leaving me alone finally.

All this time away has left me empty almost, I feel lost to myself. Throughout all of this I haven't realized I was a king and it is hard for me to balance my free will with the chains of being a king.

My father slips into the room and sits beside me silently for a moment.

"Ichigo…Son…I think it is time I give you some advice that was left to me…I can see that you're lost and that you need some guidance. I know that being what you are is hard but you need to remember that you are the king you have the right to do what you want and no one can stop you. There is a power inside of you that your mother hinted at. Believe in yourself and respect yourself." I nod and my father slips back out.

"Respect myself…" I murmur in question leaning back and slipping into my own mind for a few moments.

What do they mean by all of this? How do I respect myself? This is useless to think so much. I will only give myself a head ache. Perhaps I should just train. I think more when I train.

I slip out of the room and toward the front doors.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Haruto asks from his seat. I keep my head forward and sigh.

"I'm going for a run…I need…to be alone." I say before moving through the barrier. My feet carry me through the rooftops and tree branches and my mind wanders to everything in my life. This happens a lot as I run when I run everything that's been bugging me just sorts and falls into a place where I can see better. It is like that in battle too.

I am a king…I am the king. What is it about being the soul king that gives you so much power and respect…I don't seem to have that power and respect. How do I gain that power and respect.

I freeze as I feel Haruto and Kenshin appear before me.

"Ichigo please come back it is dangerous for you to be out here." Haruto says softly trying to calm my anger. I frown and turn on them my eyes boring into their eyes and they stiffen under my gaze. It is impassive and masked.

"I said to stay away from me! Do you not know how to follow orders? Haruto and Kenshin guards of the Spirit King you are to return to the Vizard warehouse immediately and are not to return to me until my presence is returned to the warehouse." Something in my voice changed when I address them and it was deeper and darker and pulsed with power. I watch as they fall to their knees their eyes wide, their eyes portray a sense of being control by something.

"H-Hai Kurosaki-dono we shall not return to you until you return to the warehouse." They crone together before disappearing from my view along with their presence. I sigh and move back toward the warehouse my mind calming.

Why did they react so oddly at my order and why did my voice sound different.

I make it there and walk through Haruto and Kenshin go rigid and move in front of me bowing rigidly before bringing their eyes to me for a moment and dropping them.

"Do you have any more orders to follow Kurosaki-dono?" Haruto says his voice still rigid and under some sort of control.

"I have no orders for you two at the time you are released to do what you want for the night." They relax under my gaze and go back to their normal selves.

"That was odd…I couldn't go against your order." Haruto mutters rubbing his forehead.

"It was as I thought…Haruto and Kenshin had finally felt the power of True Control." My dad says shocking us all. We turn to him and look on in confusion…his eyes look to each person and he shrugs softly before Kisuke begins to speak.

"Members of the Royal Family especially the king and his heir have an ability called True Control. It is a link between master and servant that has been around for generations. When the King gives a direct order after gaining the crown and it is not to be disobeyed under any circumstance his voice changes the slightest and this voice snaps the person he is giving the order to into a state where his body must obey without hesitation." Yoruichi nods and looks at her hands.

"I saw Masaki use it once on a man trying to touch her. Her voice was not normal so I asked her about it and she told me everything. It seems that when they are part of the direct royal family it is a power they hold over people…sometimes it takes a while for it to work but usually it works whether they want it to or not." I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"I think I need to do something…I'll be back." I mutter walking down the steps and into the training room. People follow me and I sigh as they gather behind me. I swing my body around and feel my body command respect.

"No one is to follow me and if I do not return in a day time you are to wait until you get word from me. Haruto, Kenshin, if anyone tries to follow me stop them immediately. The only reason for someone to follow me is in case of a serious emergency, am I clear?" My voice changed and Haruto and Kenshin stand still and tall as my powerful voice wafts over them and through their bodies. The two men fall to a kneeling position and bow their heads.

"Hai Kurosaki-dono your orders will be followed!" Haruto says before they stand their body's stiff and rigid. I smirk and rip open a garganta. I slip through it and hear outcries of my name and growls of anger when they can't follow behind me. I step into the sky and smirk down at the chaos ensuing around me.

"Who is that in the sky?" People shout before i shunpo toward the place where I feel many people training. I smirk down at them and flutter to the ground in the center of them all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Someone shouts going at me.

"Halt…" I say my tone that of True Control. "You are all to kneel to me now." Their bodies fall to the ground and their eyes widen even the few elder in with the people.

"What the hell is going on why can't I move?" Another shout trying to move from his spot.

"Silence…you are all never to return to the castle of the spirit king again if you oppose me. I will say this once and it will be followed if you come to my castle with ill intentions you will slice your own throat." Their eyes widen in shock and their bodies stiffen.

"Hai Kurosaki-dono…" the entire group murmurs their response unable to talk anything other than that.

"What is this why are you all bowing down to the spirit king you are under us!" The other elders shout running in. I move my hand up and flick my wrist so my palm is out to them.

"Silence your insistent chatter." I growl fiercely and they fall silent their bodies rigid and stock still. "You are to leave my castle immediately and never return. My family and I will be returning to the castle within the day and you and your followers will leave my family and any person associated with me ALONE!"

"H-Hai K-Kurosaki-dono…" They say falling to their knees before me as my voice booms around them. I can feel other people aside from these men fall under my command as well.

"Leave my sight and follow your orders." They disappear and I rip open a garganta.

I step into the training room and everyone turns to me before a figure flies at me jumping into my arms and kissing my roughly around her rather large stomach.

"You scared me never do that again you idiot I didn't know if you would come back!" Rukia says with tears in her eyes. I wipe them away and kiss her again lowering her to the ground and leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Ruki, I didn't mean it I have an announcement though." Every head turns to me and I remove myself from her hold.

"What is it Ichigo?" Byakuya says sheathing his blade.

"We are going home. I'm tired of hiding from them I am king and I will not have anyone harming my family or the people I care about. I refuse to let those idiots remove me from my own home." I growl walking brusquely through the crowd and toward Shinji.

"Can we prepare another Garganta for everyone?" He looks at me in shock for a moment and nods stiffly. I nod and walk over to the steps to speak with Haruto and Kenshin.

"What shall we do Ichigo?" I think for a moment and rub the back of my neck.

"I would like you to go back to the castle and have it cleaned properly, bring in all of the Royal Guard and have them in the throne room, and I would also like you to have the kitchen staff prepare a meal for everyone here so we may discuss further planning into this battle." They bow quickly and move away from me opening a gate to the palace before stepping through and running quickly disappearing as it closes.

"Man I never thought I'd see the day when Deathberry was giving orders rationally." Renji says with a laugh. I turn and chuckle dryly. I sit down and lean against the stone of the steps.

"Renji you do know that I have to be rational in these situations now, I have and wife and child to think of." I reply meeting his gaze for a moment. Rukia sits down beside me and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah well I still like the irrational overprotective you too." She murmurs with a soft smile. I grasp her free hand and kiss it softly.

"Alright you two enough of that we have packing to do!" Hiyori says with a glare. I stand and help Rukia up slowly. Everyone walks to their rooms and pack what it needed before we all leave through the Garganta. The only people that didn't pack a lot are Rukia and I along with the other eight vizards.

"Alright you may stay where you please but I would still like to meet in the castle this evening for dinner." I say as we all step out into the sky. Each person nods and I lead Rukia back to the castle in silence.

"Ichigo how did you have the castle returned to us?" She asks her voice soft and concerned. I turn my head to face her and then look forward again thinking of how to phrase it. "Did you use True Control?"

I nod and think for a moment. "I told most of the men that if they were ever to enter the castle ground with ill intentions toward my family of my guests they were to slit their own throats." Her breath catches in her throat and she gazes at me wide eyed.

"Ichigo don't you think that was a little harsh?" She asks quietly linking her fingers through mine. I squeeze her hand and shake my head.

"I would do the same thing to them if they tried to harm anyone within the castle. I cannot and will not stand by and allow my family to be threatened anymore." I reply my eyes hardening the slightest bit. Her hand squeezes mine and I smile at her before pulling her hand to my mouth and kissing it.

We arrive at the gates a few moments later and they open revealing all the staff bowing before us showing their respect.

"Welcome home Kurosaki-dono we are pleased to see you are safe and that Lady Rukia is not harmed." The servants crone together as one. I bow at the waist and lead Rukia inside slowly allowing her to rest for a while so she isn't under stress. She lays across my lap on one of the many couches and I run my hands through her hair.

"I missed when it was just us. Are you excited to be a father?" I look at her and nod slowly.

"I'm very excited…are you prepared to be a mother?" I wonder aloud and she smiles wistfully up at me. She runs a hand across my cheek before placing it on her stomach lightly while rubbing at her enlarged abdomen gingerly.

"I've been ready since I found out, I'm glad it's your child. I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm not looking forward to the pain but other than that I'm happy. I love the child inside of me so much that I think when I finally see our baby my heart might burst." She says with tears of joy in her eyes. I wipe them away softly and fold my hands over hers. I feel a gently kick and smile softly at her.

"I can't wait to see what our baby looks like." I say before leaning down and kissing the side of her head. She smiles and soon falls into a light slumber leaving me to my thoughts as I absentmindedly rub her stomach. I feel the baby kick again and I smile softly unable to keep the smile off of my face. "Don't wake mommy little one she's sleeping." I murmur as the baby kicks again but soon the kicking stops and silence falls around me.

I wonder if this is what my dad felt like seeing mom pregnant for the first time. I have to admit that I am ready to be a father unlike most men who aren't ready until they see their child, I've been ready since I got the news Rukia was pregnant. Sure I was worried but I wanted the child none the same. I'm happy to have it but I want this fight with the elders to be over before my child is born. I don't want him or her growing up in a time of war. I want them to feel safe and feel like I'll be home everyday to see them. I don't want my child's childhood marred by the thought of losing someone they love in war.

"Kurosaki-dono your room is ready would you like to bring Lady Rukia there so she may sleep more comfortably?" Yasu murmurs softly her fear of me diminished from my time away. I notice her sister standing at her side also. I nod and stand lifting Rukia into my arms gingerly. We walk through the halls leading to our room and I slip inside placing her on the bed tenderly before pulling the covers around her and looking to Yasu.

"Yasu bring me my paperwork form my study and also my writing utensils." She nods and walks out leaving me alone. I slip into a seat at the table at the bottom of our bed and watch Rukia sleep. Her face is so relaxed and gives off all the peaceful emotions she is feeling.

I'm startled from my musings as Yasu returns with my paperwork and I thank her quietly before she leaves me to my work. I move through the huge pile of work with skill and fall into a silent routine. My hand and eyes move across the paper work reading it and then agreeing or disregarding it. It seems normal almost and I now understand how the Captains can do so much paperwork and not realize it. They fall into a rhythm and everything else seems to fade away. Soon I'm almost finished when I knock over an empty cup I was drinking from. Rukia stirs from her sleep mumbling my name while looking for me.

"Hmm…how did I get in our room?" She questions aloud not realizing I'm in hear.

"I brought you here after you fell asleep, did I wake you?" I murmur standing slowly and walking around the bed toward her. She looks up at me and shakes her head softly.

"No, you didn't wake me what were you doing?" I smile and brush and strand of stray hair from her face.

"I was just catching up on some paper work, that's all." I say softly while sitting on the side of the bed. She smiles up at me and takes my hand in hers. She gives it a gentle squeeze and stands slowly.

"I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom, why don't you finish up and we'll go down and have some lunch?" I nod and sit back down as she waddles to the bathroom, most likely to pee. I chuckle and return to my paperwork quickly falling back into my rhythm.

I finish the last few sheets as Rukia waddles her way back out to me. I stand and walk out the door leading Rukia down the halls. We pass by Yasu and she bows softly to me.

"Shall I collect your paper work Kurosaki-dono?" she asks rising from her bow.

"Yeah that'd be nice. Thanks Yasu." I murmur softly before walking away with Rukia. We make it to the kitchen and she sits down slowly as I ask what we are having for dinner and if lunch was prepared.

"Lunch shall e ready in a moment Kurosaki-dono if you would like we could set it up in the dining area a while and you and Lady Rukia may go and sit in there so you do not have to stand." I nod and help Rukia up slowly. We sit down and she sighs in annoyance.

"I swear it gets harder and harder to walk every day." She grumbles before touching her belly with a soft smile. "That's alright though because you're still growing in there you can come out when you're ready." She murmurs before looking up as our lunch arrives. We eat in silence and finally it feels like time has slowed to a crawl and we can relax a bit with each other.

**-Hey sorry for the slow update after the last chapter the power chord to my laptop broke and I can't charge my laptop so when I went on vacation last week I had to use the old pen and paper method. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy. I figured some Ichi/Ruki fluff would be nice since everything's been so busy around them lately. **

**-Cheyanne B. **


	24. Chapter 23

The King's Death

Cheyanne Bourne

The Royal Dining Hall- About a Week Later- Ichigo

It was weird this odd peace that settled over the Seireitei over the past week. All of the Captains went back to their squads and the only people left living in the castle are the Vizards, aside from Hiyori, and Rukia and I. However everyone is here today eating dinner with us since it's the weekend and Rukia and I decided that every weekend we would invite everyone over for dinner and to hang out. My family would spend the night and Hiyori would spend the weekend with us along with Yoruichi, Urahara, and Byakuya. The Captains and Lieutenants would eat and then retire to their homes for the weekend.

So here we sat me at the head of the table with Rukia to my left and Byakuya to her left. To my right sat my twin sisters and to their left sat my father. Spreading out beside my father Byakuya are the Vizards and then next to them are the Lieutenants and their Captains. Head Captain Yamamoto sat at the other end of the table facing me with his Lieutenant on his left. We all eat and chat about what's been going on in the Seireitei all week becoming caught up with each other and also bringing the Gotei 13 closer as a group.

I reach over and squeeze Rukia's hand as the courses are being swapped when she gasps and holds her stomach. Her eyes widen and she turns to me in shock. Her mouth parts and she smiles brightly.

"Ichigo it's time…" She murmurs softly while looking at her stomach. I stand quickly and move to the doorway. I open it slowly and see Yasu and Yuki sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Yasu Yuki it's time alert the birthing staff quickly, I'll carry her up to the room." I rush back in and everyone is talking wildly helping Rukia up. I pick her up gently and move toward the set up room. I slip her onto the table and the birthing staff comes in quickly taking care of her needs.

"Kurosaki-dono we are asking you to stay out of the room so you don't get irrational with your wife in pain." One woman says softly nudging me out of the room. I nod slowly and walk into the hallway where everyone is gathered. I sigh and sit down putting my head in my hands and breathing deeply. I hear a chuckle and look up shooting a glare at her brother.

"Shut up, you ass, I'm just nervous and excited that's all." He leans against the wall beside me as everyone takes a respective position. He wraps an arm around Rangiku as she leans beside him and then he speaks.

"She'll be alright Ichigo, she's a tough one, and she won't let anyone take her children away from her even death." I look up startled and stand beginning to pace. I run my hands through my hair quickly and I can feel eyes on me.

"Why'd you say that, I wasn't even thinking of that, but now I am and now I'm thinking of all the things that might go wrong?" I say my worry seeping into anger and frustration. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and my father forces me down into my chair again before squatting to eye level. He reaches up and smacks me over the head quite hard before speaking.

"Would you shut up you idiot your reiatsu is leaking and that won't help Rukia of your child now stop acting like a woman!" He says completely serious before turning to the door quickly with tears in his eyes before running back and forth in a circle crying and wailing his arms around.

"I'm finally going to have a grandbaby! My son has made me the proudest man in the world!" He shouts repeatedly before running down the hall a bit into his room where we can hear him wailing the same thing and others to the portrait of my mom. I watch as Karin turns on her heels and stomps toward the room her reiatsu pulsing with her anger. Toshiro looks at her for a moment and shake his head seemingly afraid of her.

"Damn it dad you need to knock it the hell off your embarrassing Ichi-nii in front of all of his guests!" I hear her shout before quite a few loud 'thumps' and 'smacks' echo into the hallway. Karin walks out of the room dusting her hand off and picking at her kimono before taking a seat in a ladylike spot beside Yuzu. My dad crawls out into the hallway on hands and knees bruises from being kicked and punch forming on his face and blood dripping down his face. Yasu stands quickly offering him a cold cloth.

"Oh thank-you Yasu-chan at least someone cares about me in this place even my own beautiful daughter Yuzu doesn't help me anymore." Dad wails clutching onto her kimono. She gently pries his hands off and pats his head before hurrying over to us and entering the room quietly. Yuzu look over to him softly and then frowns.

"I am not speaking to you because you embarrassed Ichi-nii by doing that and in front of all his guests. Karin-chan was right to hurt you this time!" Yuzu scolds wagging a finger at him. He virtually deflates at her tone and then just lies on the floor crying.

"He always was so dramatic." Captain Ukitake says with a laugh. I look up and sigh shaking my head at him.

"Tell me about it I had to live with that man!" I say gruffly.

"I still do." Karin grumbles softly from her spot on the floor. Yuzu just sighs and shakes her head.

"How mom loved him so much I will never know." I mutter glancing at him again. He's right where he was after Yuzu scolded him. I lean back against the chair and sigh before running a hand through my hair.

A loud painful scream fills the air and I stiffen before placing my head in my hands and shaking my head. Her pain stays up for almost eight hours and it seems like the Seireitei is just waiting for the child to be born. Most of the Captains and Lieutenants stayed throughout these eight hours and some even went and laid down for some sleep. I hear nothing for about five minutes before a loud shout echoes through the air.

"What the hell are you talking about you better get this next damn child out of me in less than eight hours!" Rukia shouts loudly startling everyone. I look up and meet Byakuya's gaze.

"Next…child…what?" I shout standing quickly and banging on the door loudly. Yuki pops her head out and looks at me softly.

"Twins…" she says before slamming the door in my face. I wobble and bit and feel like I'm going to faint.

"Someone catch him." Renji says from his spot on the floor. Haruto catches me as I'm about to fall and I turn quickly grabbing his shirt in my hands.

"I can't take care of twin! I'm not ready for this what the hell am I going to do!" I shout taking some sort of cue from my dad on this one. "I'm going to turn into my dad!" I shout putting my head in my hands and shaking it back and forth.

"What the hell?" I hear Karin say from her spot on the floor.

"Ichi-nii is having a mental breakdown, Karin-chan what should we do?" Yuzu asks softly. Then I hear Urahara speak with a smile.

"What we do is knock him out, Hiyori would you do the honors?" Just as I turn to Hiyori she hits me over the head effectively making me black out. I welcome the darkness in hope of calming down.

_Wow…Who would have though! Twin man can we get any luckier!_

Shut up, shut up, and shut up!

_Awe Kingy aren't you happy about this that mean you have a bigger family and you get to see Rukia mother two different children!_

Hmm…wait you actually make sense for once…I must be having a mental breakdown for that to happen. Shit I need to wake up what if the babies are already born and I'm still knocked out.

_Well then wake up you idiot!_

I sit up quickly and look to Byakuya. A chuckle escapes his startled lips and he leans back a bit away from me.

"Has my second child been born yet?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck a bit embarrassed.

"No not yet…are you going to stop acting foolish now?" I nod slowly and stand slowly walking over to my chair and sitting down gingerly.

Silence surrounds us and then I hear it…two very distinct cries one of a boy and one of a girl. I stand slowly and push the doors open to see Rukia lying in the bed with two bundles in her arms while smiling down at them. Her hair is plastered to her face and she's sweaty and visibly tired but she looks beautiful none the less. I walk over and look down at them running a finger along the blue bundles cheek.

"What are we naming them?" I ask softly looking down at them. She looks up at me and smiles softly before turning her eyes to the blue bundle.

"I was thinking we could name him Ichiro and her Sayuri what do you think?" I smile and look down at them.

"Ichiro and Sayuri Kurosaki…welcome to the family." I murmur lifting Ichiro into my arms and cradling him gently. His head is covered in a silky blue cap and small tuffs of bright orange hair sprawl out from under it. His face is chubby like mine when I was a baby and his eyes match his face perfectly. His nose and ears are absolutely mine and his mouth is a slight shade of pink but very light. All in all he has my facial features the only thing missing is if he has my eye color or not. He lifts a small hand and wraps it around my finger letting out an elated giggle and opening his eyes. I smile down at him.

"Would you like to hold Sayuri Ichigo?" Rukia asks gently and I nod switching her children. I look down at the small girl in my arms and smile at the tuffs of dark black hair falling from under her silky pink cap. Her eyes are the perfect size and her face is shaped almost like Rukia's. Her cheeks are a bit thinner than her twin brother's cheeks and her lips are a darker shade of pink almost cherry blossom in color. She has her mother's nose and ears that's for sure. She looks up at me and a bright smile blooms on her face. I press a kiss to her forehead and then run my nose along the spot where I kissed.

"Sayuri, small lily, it fits you…my daughter." I murmur closing my eyes for a moment and then opening them and pulling my head up as people hesitantly file in understanding that everything is cleaned up. Byakuya takes Sayuri from me hesitantly and then smiles brightly as she giggles in delight.

"I have a feeling she is going to be both daddy and Uncle's little girl." Rukia murmurs form my side as everyone coos at the first children of the new spirit king. It doesn't matter that Ichiro is the heir and it doesn't matter that Sayuri is the princess, what matters most is that all these people love them because they are the children of Rukia and I, their friends, family, and comrades.

"I have a feeling that Ichiro is going to be a momma's boy like his dad." My dad says placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him and flash him a smile as Rukia giggles softly.

"I certainly hope so, perhaps he gets that gene from his father, that hair definitely belongs to his daddy." Rukia says squeezing my hand. I kneel down and look into her eyes as she runs a smooth hand along my hair.

"I love you Rukia." I murmur softly before pulling her hand to my lips and kissing it softly. Her hand soon returns to my hair and I smile softly.

"I love you too block head but I swear to god if I ever have to birth twins again I'm going to kill you." She growls softly before chuckling afterwards.

"I swear I'll try my hardest not to impregnate you with twins next time." I mutter with a devilish smirk.

"What I never said there would be a next time!" She shouts pulling her hand from my hair. I stand quickly and kiss her cheek.

"You never said there wouldn't!' I say brightly moving away from her so she can't hit me. I chuckle at her face as she glares at me from her bed.

"Get your ass back over here Ichigo Kurosaki…" she growls her eyes twitching in anger.

"No can do, you see if I did that you'd hit me!" I say softly crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"You are so lucky I can't walk right now but remember that in a few days I'll be up and moving and in a few weeks I'll be running after your ass to kick the shit out of it!" she shouts and I hear a soft cry from Ichiro. Her face falls as he is handed to her. His cries instantly stop and I smirk at the pair.

"Definitely a momma's boy." I say softly but stop smirking as Sayuri is placed into my arms and I'm instantly wrapped around her finger. She grips my index finger tightly and giggles ecstatically.

"It seems she's going to have daddy very wrapped." Rangiku teases softly from her spot beside Uncle Byakuya.

"That's okay…I don't mind at all anything to keep a smile on her face." I murmur staring down at her cute face. I bounce her gently and she soon falls asleep clutching my shirt now. Her lips are parted in a small 'o' and her long eyelashes fall across her cheek as she her face into my chest softly. A soft almost unheard sigh escapes her lips as I run a finger over her cheek. She leans farther into my touch unconsciously but still grips my shit snuggling the rest of her body into the warmth of my chest. She's so unbelievably beautiful that it almost makes me want to cry, of course I don't, that is bad to do in front of the people you rule.

"Well look at that I never thought I'd see the day that Ichigo was gentle with anything!" Yoruichi says from beside me while offering me a gentle smile.

"She's so small you know? She looks like Rukia but yet she looks like herself." I murmur before pushing a tuff of hair away from her face. Hey small eyes flutter open and she looks up at me for a moment before a soft smile spreads across her features lighting them up instantly. Her hand reaches up and as I pull hr closer to my face to get a better look at her and a better hold on her body. Her small hand comes in contact with my hair and she tugs at it gently. Her lips part gently and she giggles softly before tugging at it again. Her eyes light with wonder and I smile softly down at her.

"He took to fathering well." I hear someone say from the doorway and I look up startled to see Tatsuki standing there with Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Ririn, Noba, Kurodo, Jinta, and Ururu. Kisuke stands excitedly and move to them ushering them into the fairly large room.

"Tatsuki what are you doing here?" I say standing quickly and sifting Sayuri in my arms to do so without rustling her too much.

"I came to see your children you idiot! Now let be hold her before I kick your arse." She says with a laugh. I grudgingly hand over Sayuri and watch as Tatsuki coos over her. I smirk and turn to Orihime and Uryuu who are wrapped in each other's arms. I stare down at Ririn as she latches onto my leg with an elated shout of joy.

"Ichigo, I missed you!" She says into my pant leg. I squat down and hug her tightly.

"You keeping up shop back home and keeping everyone in line?" I question softly looking into her eyes. She nod brightly and smirks at me.

"Of course Ichigo, plus we haven't had to repair anything lately since you came here." I chuckles and stand before ruffling her hair. As I take a seat beside Rukia's bed I hear my wife's soft voice float to my ears.

"It's nice, isn't it; to see everyone you care for in one room? I've missed everyone from the world of the living about as much as you have. I wonder who sent for them." She says as her hand lands in my hair and move through it.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Byakuya smiling softly at his sister and I am starting to believe he sent for them.

'A gift…' He mouths to me before turning to Rangiku and Toshiro. I smile softly as I notice Karin standing beside Toshiro talking brightly with all three of them. I've known for a long time that my younger sister was in love with Toshiro. That's alright though I get the idea that I was wrong about who Toshiro likes before. I think Toshiro loves Momo as a younger brother would love his older sister. I hope he comes to me before doing anything.

Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu are sitting in a corner talking quietly while Tatsuki, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad are cooing softly at the twins. Everyone is in this room and it is nice to be surrounded by so many people who care for you. The Vizards move to speak with my friends from the world of the living and I look up at my wife.

"When we first met I didn't think I had people around me that cared this much and looking at this room I realize just what life had in store for me. I'm glad there are so many people who care." I murmur softly before leaning over and kissing her lightly. She smiles up at me and leans up kissing me again.

"We certainly are blessed. I never imagined so much." She replies as Sayuri is placed in her arms softly. I reach out and push a lock of Rukia's hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear gently. Ichiro is placed in my hands and I smile at his slumbering face. His lips are pulled into a thin straight line and his eyebrows are angled in toward his closed eyes. His hands are balled into fists and clenched around his blanket. His hat is slightly tilted off his head and when I go to fix it he snuggles away from my hand and farther into my chest.

I chuckle and shake my head before looking over to Rukia who is staring down at her daughter in wonder and amazement. Her mouth is set I a soft loving smile and her eyes keep tracing and retracing Sayuri's face. She looks like a mother and she look absolutely beautiful. The light of the sun filtering through the window shines off her hair and make her eyes shimmer. Tears fill her eyes and drop onto the blankets in joy. I reach up and wipe them away softly.

"You look beautiful." I murmur softly and she turns her wet gaze to me and smiles brightly.

"It's just I'm so happy you have no idea how happy I am." She says softly before reaching a hand up and wiping her eyes softly.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. However, I think you should probably get some sleep you look like you're going to pass out any minute." She nods handing my Sayuri and blowing me a kiss. I slip the twins into their cribs and then walk back to her pushing her back onto the bed and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Ichigo." She murmurs leaning up and capturing my lips. I smile and turn away from her to help my dad and sisters usher everyone out of the room and into the dining hall for some food.

"Kurosaki-dono, would you like someone to make sure the prince and princess do not wake Lady Rukia?" Yasu says softly from in front of me. I look back to the door and nod hesitantly.

"Yeah, Rukia needs her sleep or it will take longer for her to regain her strength. She doesn't like to just lie around." I say softly before turning form Yasu and moving into the crowd of friends and family. Today is going to be one of my happiest days when I look back when I'm an old man.

Today it is very sunny and warm Ichigo, I like this day as well.

_I've got to admit for little brats they're cute looking._

You love them so hush.


	25. Chapter 24

The Kings Death

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter Twenty Four

-The castle grounds- two years later- Ichigo-

I can't recall why my feet brought me here but I'm glad they did because it allowed me to witness a sight I'll cherish even when I'm an old man like my father. There my wife sat leaning against a tree laughing vibrantly as Sayuri and Ichiro sat in the garden their eyes lighting up in laughter as they played with each other chasing the cherry blossoms that danced across the garden. They jump and move through them grasping into this air and sometimes stumbling. Rukia's eyes are alight with the most amazing laughter and joy I could ever hope to witness.

As we matured through parenthood we brought in and surround our children with a group of people unlike anything the soul society has witnessed. All controversy with the former elders of our clan burned out after the children were born and we brought in the Vizards to help me in situations that I requested their input. The twins adore their Uncle Byakuya and Aunt Rangiku. They were married last month. Sayuri and Ichiro were in the wedding. They are identical copies of Rukia and me in every way yet they hold their own personalities as well.

All of the Seireitei is just enamored with my family, the royal family, including my dad and sisters. Everyone pounced on Toshiro and Karin when they got together it was shocking because almost everyone thought Toshiro liked Momo. I knew, I knew before Karin and Toshiro even did. They are only in the dating phase and in some ways they are lucky because Rukia and I never got that looking back it probably would have been much easier but we never did things properly in the first place so I guess we did alright. However, I get the feeling he'll be proposing quite soon knowing him the way I do.

"Daddy…" Sayuri shouts running at me full speed with her twin brother following behind her slowly. I lean down and gather them in my arms running around the gardens wand swinging them around laughing.

"Daddy is gonna eat you." I say sitting them down and pretending to be a dinosaur. They run form me screaming and laughing at the same time. I grab them and flip onto my back pulling them down with me. They sit on my chest and peer down at me.

"Daddy I think you lost." Ichiro says trying to be all superior but it's hard with the slight lisp he has acquired in these years. He's so much like me that it's funny sometimes.

"Oh really I think you two won daddy is tired. Daddy's going to go sit with mommy." I murmur placing a kiss on both of their foreheads and moving to Rukia's side.

"They are so much like us it's scary." Rukia says laughing brightly. I smirk and wrap my arms around her pulling her to me. Her head rests on my shoulder and she presses a kiss to my chest softly. I nod and watch as Ichiro picks up a worn showing it to his sister. She squeals and runs away talking about how nasty it is.

"I still can't wrap my head around us being parents Ruki." I murmur pressing a kiss to her hair. Her laughter wraps around me and I can hear something in it. Something just beneath the surface that she's about to tell me.

"Well you better get ready because there is going to be a baby around the castle again in about five and a half months." She says pulling up to look at me. I grin and kiss her passionately.

"That's amazing…man Rukia you can't believe how happy I am to hear that!" I say brightly. She kisses me again and then lays her head back on my chest resting her hands on her stomach.

"I'm so excited Ichigo, I can't wait t have a little baby around the house. Here's hoping it's not twins again or I will make sure we never have children again." I chuckle and hope for that as well, twins were tough work because they would wake each other up and they'd feed of each other's emotions. I do not want a repeat of that.

"Yes twins are not my favorite choice." I murmur shaking my head softly and then resting my chin on top of her head as Sayuri and Ichiro wander over to us sleep already invading their senses as it closes in on their nap time.

They sit down beside us and Sayuri leans into my side as Ichiro lies across Rukia's lap. She runs her hands through his hair and he soon falls asleep. Sayuri's hand clenches around my shirt as she falls asleep as well slipping Rukia and I into a peaceful silence.

"Kurosaki-dono you have a visitor." Yasu says quietly lifting the twins up slowly. I smile and press kisses to their sleeping faces. Rukia follows suit and we walk toward the throne room where our guests are brought by tradition. We enter and Byakuya is standing there with Rangiku at his side.

"Have you two forgotten already that we are going out for lunch?" Rangiku coos softly as I wrap an arm around my wife. Rukia giggles and moves toward the door grabbing our hoods and handing me mine.

"Of course not I was just sharing some news with Ichigo in the gardens before Ichiro and Sayuri went down for their naps." Rukia says softly donning her hood.

"What is this news Rukia-chan?" Rangiku asks as they move forward, Byakuya strolls beside me as we leave and enter the Seireitei. Eyes still follow us but with a kind fondness.

"I'll tell you two over lunch dear Rangiku. So tell me are you two finally finished with the honeymoon phase?" Rukia asks softly gripping her sister-in-law's hand. Byakuya shakes his head and I turn to him.

"So are you planning for any children?" He raises an eyebrow and I chuckle at his face. Damn that eyebrow.

"Certainly…just not twins….never twins I do not know how you do it and how your father did it. I believe I will go insane if such a thing happens to me." I nod and smile softly at the thought of my children. We enter our favorite restaurant and take our seats quickly before ordering our meals and drinks.

"So this news Rukia-chan please I can't contain my excitement." Rangiku says brightly while sipping her tea. She has a certain glow to her that I have noticed before on my wife.

"Well I'm pregnant about two weeks to be exact, the same situation as the twins with the time period and such." Rangiku giggles into her cup.

"Well at least my child won't grow up without anyone it's age considering I'm about one month pregnant." Byakuya nearly spits out his tea and starts coughing loudly before staring at her in shock.

"What…when…why didn't you tell me?" He says quickly before trying composing himself.

"Block head calm down and take deep breaths. It's not good to worry a pregnant woman." I chuckle and wrap an arm around Rukia before kissing the side of her head.

"I'm pregnant…about a month ago…and I wanted to tell you and Rukia-chan at the same time and have Ichigo-kun here so he could calm you down." Rangiku murmurs softly before kissing his cheek. He just sort of stares at her before grabbing her and kissing her passionately. She grins brightly as he pulls away and then our food comes out and we eat talking about everything and anything that comes to mind.

After we eat we all walk back to the castle talking. Byakuya trails behind the women with me beside him.

"Kurosaki is parenting hard? Will she be moody and such for long?" I chuckle and push my hands into my pocket.

"It all depends on the woman I guess and for all the bad times in parenting there are double as many good times. I won't say it's easy because hell it hard sometimes but it's one of my favorite parts of my life." He chuckles and we watch as the woman stop and coo at baby clothing gushing about having a small baby around again. I look up and notice Toshiro and Karin walking down the street their hands linked together and eating some food from one of the vendors.

"Karin-chan come here I have to tell you something!" I say as they pass. The pair walk over and I lean down a bit to peer at her.

"Ichi-nii is Rukia nee-chan going to have another baby?" She murmurs her eyes glancing at my wife who is practically glowing with joy. I chuckle and pull back up.

"Yes but for my sanity pray for one child and not multiples again." She grins and removes herself from the group to congratulate Rukia and then get the news from Rangiku. Toshiro watches her with both love and adoration in his eyes.

"I remember that look very well Kurosaki." Byakuya says pointing to the Captain standing before us. He turns his head and stares at us in confusion. I smirk and chuckle dryly.

"Oh I remember it too you had that look too…so Tosh when you going to do it?" I question with a smirk his face pales instantly and he shushes us.

"Shut up I don't want her to hear! I got your father's blessing about a week ago when we all met for dinner." He says with a blush. I pat his shoulder and Byakuya allows a smirk to cross his features.

"I remember the night I proposed…Kurosaki nearly had to knock me out to calm my nerves." I chuckle and shake my head.

"See that's one thing I loved about Rukia and I, I wasn't nervous about it I just said will you marry me." Byakuya laughs having heard the full story once before.

"I said I guess you'll do, I mean you are a king after all." Rukia murmurs wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I laugh and Toshiro takes Karin's hand.

"Ichi-nii why are you talking about proposing again?" Karin asks with a giggle.

"We were talking about my wedding and the night I proposed came up." Byakuya says covering Toshiro's ass. Toshiro smiles gratefully and I chuckle as we say our farewells to the couple. They walk away and Rukia and Rangiku share a smile.

"He's going to propose isn't he?" Rukia asks softly taking my hand in hers.

"Yes, he looked very nervous so I'm guessing within the week." I nod at Byakuya's guess agreeing with him.

"That's what you looked like all week before you proposed Byakuya-kun." Rangiku says softly pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smiles softly and nods.

"I nearly had to knock the bastard out to calm him down that night he did." They laugh as we reach the area to open the gates. We walk into the palace and two forms come flying toward Rukia and I.

"Mommy…Daddy…your home!" They call latching onto us for dear life. Rukia hugs Ichiro close and I pick up Sayuri holding her in the air. "Uncle Kuya…Aunt Ran" They cry together detaching themselves from us.

"Hmm you'd think that they haven't seen their aunt and uncle in months when they were just here yesterday evening." Rukia murmurs leaning back against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and place them on her stomach.

"That's alright at least they don't hate them." I murmur pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

When I think about it so many people around here started showing feelings and emotions and fell in love as Rukia and I did or after Rukia and I did. Yoruichi and Kisuke openly display their relationship now and Shinji and Hiyori finally became an actually couple instead of just friends with benefits. Toshiro and Karin confessed to each other with a little push from Yuzu. Yuzu is still a bit stuck between Shuhei and Jinta but I get the feeling that she'll fall right into place with Shuhei once the idiot tells her that he likes her. He's been afraid of telling her forever now. Uryuu and Orihime are doing fine now too. Renji is pinning over Tatsuki and visits her often. He doesn't think anyone knows but these days I know pretty much everything. I wonder when he'll confess to her but she probably already knows because she is very perceptive.

"When do you think Renji is going to confess to Tatsuki?" Rukia whispers deep in thought. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Funny I was just thinking that. Tatsuki most likely already figured it out. I'm just waiting for Hisagi to grow a pair and tell Yuzu he likes her." I feel Rukia nod as Byakuya plays with Sayuri and Ichiro. Rangiku watches on in delight most likely thinking about when he'll be doing that with their child. Rukia detaches form me and goes to join the woman as I shunpo in front of the twins and pull Ichiro into the air running about letting him screech with glee.

"Daddy, put me down!" He says laughing and screeching. I fall backwards tucking him into my chest and roll over pinning him to the ground and tickling him.

"Leave Ichi alone, Daddy!" Sayuri says pushing at my side, I move to where she's pushing me and they pounce on me pretending to beat me up.

"Ah you've got me…I'm hit…everything is going black!" I say closing my eyes and letting my arm fall back onto the ground. Sayuri moves off of me and I feel a shadow cover my face.

"Quit pretending Daddy, I know you're faking." She says and I open one eye. She's standing above me with her hands on her hips staring down at me in amusement before I turn quickly pulling her to the ground and tickling her.

"You are too much like your mother when you do that." I say smirking from above her. She squeals and screeches in laughter before we both stop and look up at the shadow covering us.

"What are you doing to my daughter mister Kurosaki?" Rukia says putting her hands on her hips and looking down at us in amusement. Sayuri chuckles along with Ichiro.

"You're in trouble Daddy." Ichiro says softly plopping onto the ground beside his sister.

"You think so?" Rukia says moving to her knees with her serious face on before springing on the two and tickling Sayuri and I grab Ichiro tickling him. We all stop and the twins are breathing deeply. We sit down and smile as Rangiku and Byakuya join us on the ground as we sit and bask in the warmth of the sun.

"Ichiro-sama, Sayuri-sama your lunch is ready!" we hear Yasu call out form the door way and the two children stand and bow to us softly before running over to Yasu and follow behind her telling her everything they just did with us.

"Shall we join them for lunch?" Rukia asks softly as we all stand. I offer her my arm and she tucks her hand in my elbow allowing me to lead her. Byakuya does the same without thinking and we walk in quietly and join the children for lunch as we usually do. We all eat and make small talk mostly in our own minds.

"Daddy when Sayuri and I get older can we be like you, mommy, Aunt Ran, and Uncle Kuya?" Ichiro says looking up at us shyly. I smile and pat his orange locks.

"Sure…but you have to train really hard and promise to protect your sisters all the time no matter what." He looks at me for a moment and then nods returning to his meal. He doesn't understand yet, then again I doubt he will understand that when he does join the academy but the first time his sister gets in a dangerous situation he'll understand. They both will.

"Mommy can we play dollies when we are finished lunch?" Sayuri says brightly looking up from her meal. Rukia smiles brightly.

"Of course dear we'll play out in the gardens alright; we can even have tea after that. Maybe if you ask nicely Aunt Ran will join us for dollies and tea." Sayuri smiles as bright as her mother and turns to Rangiku using her charm; sometimes I curse Rukia for doing that in front of her so much.

"Aunt Ran will you please play dollies with me and then join us for ea in the gardens. I'll even let you play with Aimi, she's my favorite dolly." Rangiku looks at her and smiles brightly.

"Of course I will Sayuri no one can say no to a face like that." Rangiku says blowing her a kiss. I sigh and shake my head.

"Keep telling her that and she'll believe it when she gets older." I grumble softly pushing a bite of food into my mouth.

"What was that Mister Kurosaki?" Rukia says brightly from her seat while giving me the death glare. I stiffen and hold back a curse.

"Oh nothing Ruki." I murmur trying to sweet talk her. She narrows her eyes and finishes eating silently. I sigh and bow my head knowing that either I'm not getting laid tonight, or we'll have a long talk and she'll get bored and decide to punish me; I'm hoping for the latter rather than the former.

Lord does life ever get peaceful…no as soon as it settles down for once I have a pregnant wife who is emotional. I can't really complain though, can I, because I couldn't be happier? Things worked out in the end I guess I just hope like hell that Sayuri and Ichiro aren't bad as hell when they get older I might go prematurely grey.

-Fin-

** Wow I can't believe it's finally over…I'm shocked and sad that TKD has finally ended. For all of you who may be upset with me I am currently in the process of writing the stories of: **

**Karin/Toshiro and Yuzu/Shuhei (The King's Sisters)**

**Yoruichi/Kisuke (The King's Mentors)**

**Byakuya and Rangiku (The King's In-Law)**

**Shinji/Hiyori (The King's Companions)**

** These stories will be written during the time frame of The King's Death and will explain the relationships of the pairs and how they progresses behind the scenes of the King's Death. All stories will lead up to this point two years after the birth of the twins.**

** I will also be posting and writing a sequel to this in the process of posting the other spin off stories of the King's Death so fear not I am not finished with this story just yet! However in the time between the sequel and The King's Death the children will have grown up and it will mostly be about their life and their love and such. **

**I would like to thank:**

**Martyna1**

**Zangetsu50**

**xokami-chanx**

**I hate love stories**

**Eradona**

**InkedPhoenix13**

**AllieOutOfWonderland**

**Thunder Claw03**

**Dbz wrting for fun**

**RyuzakiLaw1**

**Adptt12**

**Zetsub dorn**

**Davaro**

**Katsumi Hatake**

**For reviewing throughout the story but I'd like to give a special thank you to Lalaith Quetzalli, Yoko 89, and hitugayatoshirou1220 for giving amazing reviews every time I posted. **

** Also a big thank-you to histugayatoshirou1220 for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for helping me with different ideas. You were a big help in the chapter with the wedding! **

** I hope you all loved and enjoyed the story as much as I loved and enjoyed writing it. I'm both saddened and excited about ending this story but all good things must come to an end. I hope you enjoy the other stories as much as this one. ^_^**

**-Cheyanne Bourne- **


End file.
